Half Moon Bay
by Sweet Daydreamer
Summary: Vampires were roaming around the Tokyo city seeking for their preys every night. But what will happen when Kagome, an innocent and beautiful model fell in love with Inuyasha who had the demon blood in him? Will sparks fly between a vampire and an ordinary mortal girl or will their fatal attractions for each other lead to disastrous consequences?
1. Chapter 1: The Opposite of One Another

This story is rated R for language, violence, and sexual contents, but it is very safe for now. So please leave this story immediately if you are under 18. Thank you. 

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm just BORROWING the characters for awhile.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Half Moon Bay**

**By: Sweet Daydreamer**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 1: The Opposite of One Another**

Inuyasha swayed his razor-sharp clawed hand at a brawling vampire, ripping open his throat brutally. Bloods splattered from the brick stone wall to the soiled ground. Seeing there was no way to defeat this silver-haired hanyou standing before them, the other two bloodthirsty vampires fled the scene at the gory sight. 

An arrogant and satisfied smirk was formed on his face as he watched his pathetic preys making a run for their lives. Inuyasha could feel his blood boiling, growing boisterous for a wild chase. With the incredible strength and speed of his as a half-demon, he leaped into the air and landed before them in the split of a second, halting them both dead in the middle of their track. 

"Where do you think you're going? I never said you could leave." Inuyasha's fists flexed several times as if he was aching for more bloodsheds. The demon side of him had always given him an insatiable hunger for blood and violence. The raging vampires hissed at him dangerously, exposing their unusual sharp fangs before they make their furious attacks. 

Inuyasha sneered at their piteous persistence and swung his claws with great force, gashing one of the demons in the abdomen. The flesh was torn with red blood splashing out of the cut. Witnessing his own companion's horrendous death, the last surviving demon went berserk as he threw violent punches and kicks at his smirking opponent. 

Inuyasha blocked and dodged the assaults without an effort as he created nasty yet, non-brutal scratches on the frenzied vampire. He could have finished off him easily with a single swing of his hand, but he decided to torment him first. 

The fight continued for a few more minutes and Inuyasha was growing tired of his bloody game already. The maddened vampire threw another fierce punch at Inuyasha, but he caught his hand before it came into contact with him. He tightened his grip and pulled the demon towards himself, thrusting a hand through the demon's chest. 

A sense of fulfillment and satisfaction instantly engulfed Inuyasha as he pulled out his hand that was stained with fresh blood and watched the demon's lifeless body slumping onto the ground. He then strode out of the secluded alley and towards his parked silver Porsche without a backward glance. 

Inuyasha could still feel his blood racing heatedly through him, yearning for more bloodshed. He was always restless and insatiable when it came to slaughtering. He inhaled a deep breath and held it for as long as he could, attempted to calm the wild animal side of himself. He lifted up his head to gaze at the heavens once he got into the car. The sky was still dark, but it would soon be lightened by dawn within the next couple of hours. Inuyasha groaned in frustration before he drove off his car speedily.

**X X X**

"Let's face it," said Kagome, over ice cream sundaes at a well-designed cafe. "Jiro is never going to ask me out." 

"Of course he is!" Adora cried in response, her lively green eyes challenging Kagome's grey-blue ones. "I know Jiro from Sakama Modeling School. He's a terrific guy, not to even mention his handsomeness! But I guess he's probably just slow about these things. Some guys are, you know." 

"Yeah right." Kagome snickered with disbelieve. 

"He may be the silent, romantic type. Maybe he's waiting for that one magic moment-" Adora smiled mischievously and spooned up another mouthful of chocolate ice cream. It was a treat she really loved, but would certainly regret eating afterward since she was more concerned with her beauty and figures than anything else in her life. Kagome and Adora were both super models who worked for one of the most famous companies in Japan known as the Yakamate Enterprise. 

"Oh, yeah sure," Kagome ran a hand through her silky raven hair. "Jiro is waiting for the 'magic moment' to ask me out. What a laugh." But she wasn't laughing. 

Adora gave her a concerned look. They have met at their modeling school three years ago and two of them had been good friends ever since. Now that they have finally become two of the most famous models in Tokyo, helping one another out had become a way of life. 

"Just because he is popular and has a lot of other women who are practically all over him every time doesn't mean he won't ask you out!" Adora exclaimed. "And besides, you are extremely gorgeous yourself, Kagome, in case you haven't noticed." 

"Oh, sure," replied Kagome, tearing at her napkin mindlessly. 

"You know, Kagome, I was just reading that sixty-five percent of guys polled actually like it when the female asks them out." Adora tucked a loose strand of chestnut hair back into her french braid. Kagome really adored her friend for the fact that she always seemed to have a million facts at her fingertips. "Maybe _you_should ask _him_out."

"NO WAY!" Kagome widened her eyes in shock. "What if Jiro is in the other thirty-five percent? If he said no, I would die. I just don't have that kind of courage."

"There is only one girl I know who does," Adora added, with a meaningful look toward Kagome. "Your cousin, Kikyo. She never has a problem asking for what she wants. In fact, she doesn't even has to call guys up cause they're always after her in droves."

Her remarks cracked Kagome up immediately. "Oh, come on Adora," Kagome countered with a whole-hearted smile. "Kikyo isn't so bad. She's just-"

"Self-centred? Selfish? A little wrapped up in herself? Do any of those definitions ring a bell?" Adora asked.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I've known her a lot longer than you have, Adora, and honestly, Kikyo has a sweet side."

"Yeah sure. Whenever she's with her boyfriends that is." Shaking her head, Adora shoved her spoon into her chocolate ice cream again. "You always think the best of people, Kagome."

"But it's true, Adora," Kagome began to explain. "Kikyo and I practically grew up together. She taught me how to dive and how to put on make-ups. It's only when she went to New York for modeling school and my uncle Danno made all that money investing in his Real Estate Company that she's been a little - Well, just because she has a lot doesn't mean her life is easy."

"Oh poor Kikyo. She's _SO_ rich, the poor thing. It must be hard for her, driving that black Mercedes, being the top model in Yakamate Enterprise, having that gorgeous black hair-"

Kagome stood up, feeling a little upset with Adora and her harsh comments about her cousin. "There's just more than one side to Kikyo. That's all I'm saying." 

Even if she knew half of what Adora had said about Kikyo was true, Kagome still didn't want her best friend to insult her cousin this way. Kikyo and Kagome used to get along fairly well when they were young, but as they became more distant from each other as they grew older. Kikyo was also a model from the same company that Kagome and Adora were working for, yet she had just happened to become one of the top models. Although rumours have it that Kikyo had slept with many modeling agents in order to obtain the status she had now, Kagome never believed in such unverified information because she could see potential in her. 

"Right," Adora said, agreeing. "There's the snobby side and the sneaky side. She would probably use the chance to go after Jiro herself!" 

"Adora." Kagome warned as she glared half-heartedly at her friend. Adora glanced at her watch. "It's almost six!" She announced nervously as she stood up as well. "We gotta go now or else we will be late for the rehearsal!" 

Kagome nodded absent-mindedly as she reached for her sapphire blue jacket that had an iridescent sheen. Noticing her lack of enthusiasms, Adora spoke up again. "Don't give up, Kagome!" She encouraged smilingly while placing a dollar bill on the table before they walked out of the door. "I think he likes you."

Kagome didn't even bother to response and only snorted at her friend. "I mean it! I saw him looking at you the other day when we were rehearsing as if he were a starving man and you were a hot fudge sundae!"

"Oh Adora" yelled Kagome with a laugh while walking towards Adora's car. "You always say the silliest things!" But inside, she was wondering if it was true. Oh, if only he liked her then she would certainly be the happiest girl on earth!

**X X X**


	2. Chapter 2: Their First Acquaintance

This story is rated R for language, violence, and sexual contents. So please leave this story immediately if you are under 18. Thank you. 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm just BORROWING the characters for awhile.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Half Moon Bay**

**By Sweet Daydreamer**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 2: Their First Acquaintance **

Many beautiful and appealing female models were practicing as they walked up and down in a room designed with mirrors installed on the walls. It had been a slow day for Kagome. She and Adora have been rehearsing for an hour already since they left the cafe, preparing for one of the most significant fashion shows coming up in the next five weeks. 

"That's right. Walk naturally and keep looking straight ahead." The modeling instructor, Rimita trained as she stood by the side of the room watching. "Viki, don't walk so stiff like a stick! Try to sway your lower body a little more."

"Oh my, she's worse than the last instructor," Adora whispered beside Kagome as they walked elegantly together in unison, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "_Don't walk so stiff like a stick. _Oh please, give me a break!" Kagome tried very hard to restrain herself from laughing out loud at her friend's imitation of their middle-aged instructor. The imitation was just uproarious. 

When the girls spun their bodies around to reverse their walking direction, Kagome took a glimpse at the window, which revealed the long hallway of the office. She instantly went breathless when she spotted a fairly handsome light brown haired man stood at the corner, watching their rehearsal with an admiring smile on his face. The most stunning part was, he seemed as if he was smiling at _her_? 

"What are you looking at?" Adora asked curiously when she heard Kagome's small gasp. 

"Jiro's here. He's outside watching us." Kagome whispered shyly with excitement and quickly turned her head to the other way, avoiding eye contact with him. 

"Really?" When Adora attempted to turn and look at the window, Kagome stopped her immediately. "Don't look." But it was too late, for Adora had already peered out of the window. 

"Where? I don't see him." She whispered silently while her green eyes were still fixed at the casement. Kagome followed Adora's gaze and was slightly disappointed when she discovered that Jiro was gone.

"He left already." The disappointment in her quiet voice hadn't went unnoticed by Adora. "Eh Kagome, are you sure that it wasn't your hallucination?" She teased with a sly grin, trying to lighten up Kagome's mood.

"Shut up." Adora instantly emitted a small laugh. 

"Okay ladies, that's it for today," The young women began to relax their poses once hearing Rimita's dismissal and some of them were already gathering their belongings from the side of the room. "But remember not to overeat during the next few weeks or else you girls will walk like penguins on the stage!" 

Her humorous comment provoked laughter from the beauties, and even Kagome couldn't help herself and beamed. "Alright. See everyone next week."

When the ladies began to depart the room individually, a stunning female with long black hair suddenly walked in. Kagome glanced to her right and saw her cousin Kikyo. "Hi Kikyo." She greeted genially with a smile. Kikyo looked fabulous in an sleeveless black jumpsuit, covered with zippers. It was perfect with her soft black high heels. 

"Hey Kikyo, you're _early_today." Adora mocked smirkingly, earning a nudge in the arm from Kagome, who had a warning look on her face. Kikyo glared at Adora for several seconds and ignored her as she walked pass the pair conceitedly.

Adora snorted with disgust and opened her mouth in an attempt to say something. Sensing fume and tension in the air, Kagome quickly dragged her friend away from the scene before it could get any uglier. "Come on, let's go home! I don't want to miss the soap opera."

She and Adora have shared an apartment for nearly two years. Before that there had been a succession of roommates since Kagome had left home. She had never lived by herself, but that had never been an inviting idea to her either. Although it was a small apartment, it was an expensive construction with some outstanding features that made their home rather different from others. 

"Soap opera? What soap opera?" Adora asked with annoyance, knowing all too well what Kagome was up to. 

"Uh, you know the one called 'Listener' that shows at 9:30?"

Adora immediately gave her a funny look. "I thought the soap opera showing at that time is called 'In The Name of Love'." She stated suspiciously.

"Oh? Really?" A sheepish smile was shown on Kagome's face. "Well, whatever the name is. I'm talking about the 9:30 show. So let's get going already!" She turned around cheerfully and began walking backward to the elevator's direction. 

"Eh Kagome," Adora suddenly called out, inciting a quizzical look from Kagome. "You might wanna turn around." 

Kagome knitted her finely arched eyebrows at Adora with curiosity before she turned around and bumped her head into a man's chest. "Oh I'm so sorry," she apologized embarrassedly to the person without looking up, but her face instantly turned white once she brought up her gaze. "Jir-Jiro?" 

Kagome's sudden gasp had evoked a soft chortle from Adora. He was wearing a black t-shirt that revealed his well-built body with a black leather trench coat and a pair of fade blue jeans. He looked as good-looking as ever.

"Hi Kagome," Jiro greeted with the most charming smile Kagome had ever seen, causing her peachy coloured complexion to turn pink. "You guys are done rehearsing already?" 

Since Kagome was having a great difficulty searching for her voice, therefore she nodded shyly in response instead. Adora, on the other hand, just stood behind her friend and watched with amusement. "Then where are you guys heading to now?" 

"We're going hom-"

"We're not too sure yet, why?" Adora quickly jumped in, interrupting Kagome in the middle of her statement. 

Jiro slipped both of his hands into the pockets. "Well, I'm just wondering if you guys would like to do something together. Maybe go out for a drink or something." 

Kagome's heart instantly did a funny flip. She couldn't really believe in her own ears and was starting to suspect if she was indeed living in the reality. She was just telling Adora how Jiro would never asked her out in this evening at the cafe and yet here he was! Standing before her in the flesh! It was like her fantasy had finally came true. 

When Adora noticed that Kagome's mind had just flew out of her head, she replied Jiro for her. "Oh that would be really nice and I'm sure you and Kagome will have a terrific time together!" 

Her response caused Kagome's mind to snap back into reality and she began to eye Adora curiously. "Wha-what do you mean? You're not coming with us?" 

"Nah," a devious smirk suddenly appeared on her face. "I have a soap opera to catch." Adora winked at Kagome, who smiled back in return. '_You're such a cunning person, Adora...But then again, I really owe you for this one.'_

Jiro shifted his gaze from one another before speaking up. "That's too bad. Maybe we will do something together with you next time, Adora."

"Uh-huh. Sure, but now Kagome will be all yours for tonight!" Her statement had turned Kagome's cheeks beet red meanwhile Jiro only chuckled. 

"The elevator's here." He said as he held the elevator door, allowing the ladies to walk in first. 

"Well, either way, have fun tonight guys!" Adora spoke excitedly while walking pass Jiro, following in after Kagome. She knew that this was the exact moment Kagome had been waiting for in the past three months and now that it really had happened, she felt happy for her friend. Even Kagome herself couldn't hide her own happiness and smiled outwardly.

**X X X**

"Kikyo, how many times do I have to tell you this? You have to come to your rehearsals no matter how busy you are!" Rimita tried to keep her temper down, but she had found it nearly impossible since she was talking to the high and mighty, overbearing Kikyo at the moment. 

"I never knew I was that important," Kikyo replied with an intolerable attitude. "And besides, this is just a petty fashion show that we're talking about here, so relax." She didn't even bother to look at Rimita while speaking and only paid attention to her manicured nails.

The woman sighed in frustration. "But you are the highlight of the show, Kikyo." Her pointless retort had only provoked a snort from the self-satisfied girl. 

"As I said before, I'm not interested in such a trivial show," She stated coolly while spinning around and walked herself to the door. "But I will still perform my best on stage because of my professionalism. Just don't expect me to show up for your useless rehearsals." She left the room quietly while Rimita could only watched her departure with disbelieve.

"Professionalism my ass." She muttered under her breath fumingly. Even though she was growing infuriated with Kikyo, but she was actually quite pleased to know that at least she wouldn't have to deal with this pathetic girl during their practices, which was the greatest relief for her. 

**X X X**

Kikyo stepped out of the change room and was instantly greeted by the saleslady from the boutique. "You look fabulous in that top, Miss." Kikyo ignored the woman's evident compliment and twirled in front of the three-way mirror. She knew she looked great in the camel neckline with black ruffle side-tie halter and a totally ruffled hem. The top was just stunning and it showed off her figure to perfection.

Her dazzling smile grew even wider when she noticed the envious looks on some of the other female customers' faces. "I'll get this one, as well as the other tops that I've tried on earlier." The saleswoman instantly had a delighted smile shown on her face as she thanked Kikyo for her business before gathering all the outfits that the gorgeous model would be purchasing.

Kikyo changed back to her own black jumpsuit and paid for her clothes before walking out of the store with several shopping bags in hand. She looked up at the sky and discovered that it was already pitch-dark by now without many twinkling stars above. Her mind suddenly flew back to the conversation she had with the modeling instructor earlier while walking towards her parked black Mercedes. 

She thought it was rather hilarious for Rimita to believe that Kikyo would actually go to her ineffectual training sessions. It was just a waste of her precious time. And who did Rimita think she was to demand for her attendance like that? That aged woman was only one of the many modeling instructors, whereas Kikyo herself was known as the super top model in the Yakamate Enterprise. Yet she dared to speak to her so impolitely with disrespect! Nobody would ever get away from opposing her and that was Rimita's consequences for her lack of respect. 

While she was walking mindlessly, completely oblivious to what was happening around her, a group of youngsters ran madly towards her from behind as they were chasing after one another. One boy accidentally collided with Kikyo, causing her to lose her footing and fell forward onto the hard ground. The kids turned around to look at the now distressed female sprawling on the ground with a scowl on her face.

Instead of feeling guilty for their mistakes, the youngsters instantly laughed whole-heartedly at the sight before them and quickly strode away. "Stupid kids!" She hissed with venoms dripping in her voice as she glared at the backs of the children. She tried to rise from her position and immediately winced at the emergent pain on her ankle. '_Dammit!_'

A man suddenly stopped in front of her without her awareness. "You're alright?"

Kikyo snorted at the man without lifting her head up as if it was the most ridiculous question she had ever heard and snapped, "What do you thin-" She instantly went silent, taken aback at the sight of the man looking down at her. 

He was devastatingly handsome. Tall with a masculine assurance in his well-built frame and the confident lift of his head. He dressed in a red silk shirt and with a pair of black leather pants and jacket. His long, extraordinary silver-coloured hair and unusual pair of amber eyes have enhanced his overall attractiveness. Kikyo had never seen such a handsome and desirable man ever in her life before. 

"Are you alright?" The man repeated his question again, slightly louder this time when he noticed that Kikyo was dumbfounded and didn't respond to him. His patience was beginning to grow thin. She snapped out of her own desiring thoughts right away. 

"I think I've sprang my ankle." Her voice suddenly became very soft and feminine. He crouched beside her silently and took off her high heel, inspecting her injury with great gentleness. The gentle touch of his warm hand had created a pleasurable sensation for her. As unbelievable as it may sound, but she found herself being aroused under his touch and she wanted more. 

"You didn't break your ankle or anything. It isn't severe, but you will have a nasty bruise later." He stated matter-of-factly before looking at her in the eyes. "Do you think you can walk?"

"I don't think so," Kikyo answered quietly with a piteous expression shown on her beautiful face. "It hurts really badly." 

He studied her face for a moment as if he was mulling over something. "Do you have a car?" His voice was much softer this time, causing Kikyo to smile inwardly as the feeling of excessive pride began to surface within her. No man could ever resist Kikyo once she set her sights on him, especially when she was so fantastic looking and rich. "I'm parked just right across the street."

"I'll carry you to your car and drive you home." The man was more like informing Kikyo about his decision instead of confirming with her, and she personally liked the way of how he was rather decisive and strong-minded. What were the other character traits except strong determination could make a man appeared so irresistible? 

He slipped a hand under her knees while his other hand was on her back, carrying her in a bridal style. Seeing an opportunity to close up the small distance between them, Kikyo deliberately leaned closer onto him as she rested her head and placed a palm on his hard chest. She was almost overwhelmed by the ecstatic sensation he was creating and had to bit back a moan. 

Kikyo smirked satisfyingly when she noticed that she wasn't the only being affected by their closeness. She could feel his muscle tensed under her touch and his pulse was starting to race faster. '_So I have the same effect on him as well,' _she mused to herself. The man turned to look at her, and she could see that his amber eyes were now dark and heated. 

Suddenly a voice boomed out at them across the street. "Kikyo! What are you doing!" Kikyo's father sounded irritated as he edged his way to the embracing pair through a crowd of people. 

Danno, older brother of Kagome's mother, was the very image of a successful businessman. He was always impeccably dressed and groomed, and the touch of grey in his thick dark hair gave him a distinguished air. His flashing dark eyes helped to reveal his intelligence and added to his handsomeness. But right then he seemed more frantic and raging than anything else. 

His eyes widened with disbelieve as he strode up to his daughter. "Daddy? What are you doing here?" She asked slightly in annoyance for his unwanted interference. 

"I should be the one asking you that question!" He spoke heatedly while he sent a glare at the man who still had his daughter in the arms. Kikyo rolled her eyes at him. 

"I hurt my ankle and I can't walk now," she tried to explain to her ignorant father while trying to keep her anger from showing. "And he's just helping me." Danno's scowling expression was quickly replaced with a concerned look. 

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as the silver-haired man began to put Kikyo gently down on her feet and Danno stepped up right away, supporting her in the arm. She already missed the warmth of being held by this stranger.

Without another word, the man turned around, attempting to walk away but Kikyo stopped him when she grabbed him in the sleeve. "Wait. I haven't thank you yet."

"You don't have to, I didn't do anything." Kikyo walked limply up to him, holding the heated gaze between them. "My name is Kikyo, what's yours?"

"Inuyasha." He replied nonchalantly and walked away without giving her a backward glance.

Kikyo watched with disappointment as he disappeared around the corner. "Kikyo, are you okay? Can we go home now?" Danno asked with impatience.

"Yea." She stole another glance into his direction as she began to walk towards her father's parked black Benz. 

'_Inuyasha,_' the name instantly sneaked into her mind. She had never wanted a man so badly in the past before and this man was the first one who could arouse her with one simple touch. She even silently promised herself that he would become hers no matter what the cost would be. 

**X X X**

It had been a fantastic evening for Kagome. She and Jiro have gone for a drink at a rather high-class bar located near their company. They have been conversing one topic after another and Jiro's intelligence and knowledge during their discussion overwhelmed Kagome. She was rather nervous in the beginning, but gradually relaxed herself as the evening went by. She simply felt comfortable under his presence.

Jiro stopped the car in front of the entrance to her apartment and instantly rested his eyes upon hers. "Thank you for taking me home." Kagome turned to face him, giving him a warm smile of gratitude. "I've had a terrific time tonight."

"Me too," he smiled down at her and the tender look in his eyes made Kagome feel ten degrees warmer. Suddenly there was a long moment of silence as they simply gazed at each other with affection, causing Kagome to blush slightly. She broke their gaze and swiftly turned her head to the other side so that Jiro wouldn't be able to see her flushed cheeks. 

"Um...I think I have to go now. Thanks for the ride and goodnight." When Kagome was about to open the car door, she felt a hand wrapped around her upper arm, halting her in action. She turned around and looked at him with puzzlement.

"Kagome, I'm just wondering if you would like to see each other more often," he spoke with gentleness in his voice. 

Kagome's heart started beating so fast that she thought she would fly right out of the passenger seat. Could he possibly be asking her to start a relationship with him? Although she would love to believe so, she didn't dare to jump into conclusion and embarrass herself in front of him. "Of course I do. We're friends right?"

Jiro looked into her eyes for a brief moment before he moved in closer. "Well, that's not what I really meant." 

"Oh?" Kagome could feel butterfly in her stomach. She had a perfectly clear idea of what he was trying to say here, but she wanted him to voice out his thoughts. 

"What I want to ask is if you would like to go out with me," Kagome instantly sat up a little straighter in her seat with a thunderstruck expression on her face. This was it! The moment that she had been waiting for during all those times had finally arrived! 

"I know this might be a little too fast and sudden for you and I'm not going to force you into anything. So if you don't want-"

"Actually," Kagome's quiet voice interrupted him unexpectedly. "I would like to give both of us a chance." Jiro's smile grew wider once hearing her answer. He took her hand into his and brought it up to his mouth. He planted a feather-like kiss on the back of her hand in an appreciation manner as if he was saying thank you to Kagome.

"Are you free tomorrow? Maybe we can go to the movies or something." He asked while stroking her silky smooth hair with his gentle hand. 

"Sure, but I've promised to go shopping with Adora in the early afternoon." She answered with a frown. 

Jiro smiled at her reaction. "Don't worry, we can always meet in the evening if you want." 

This was like a fantasy. A fantasy that Kagome had always dreamt of and hoped to come true. She was content and knew she could never be this happy with another man. Kagome nodded in response before she said goodnight to him for the second time and got off the car. 

'_Wait until Adora hears about this!' _Kagome mused to herself happily while walking towards the entrance. Jiro watched until she got into the apartment safely before he drive off. 

**X X X**


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal

This story is rated R for language, violence, and sexual contents. So please leave this story immediately if you are under 18. Thank you. 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm just BORROWING the characters for awhile.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Half Moon Bay**

**By: Sweet Daydreamer**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 3: Betrayal**

Two days have passed already and the morning was now bright and early. Kagome tapped on Rimita's office door, with a crystal mug of coffee in her hand. Rimita sounded as if she was in good spirits, Kagome thought, when she called, "come in" with a cheerfulness in her voice. 

"Good morning," Kagome announced brightly from the threshold. 

Rimita's eyebrows went sky-high. "Oh, it's you Kagome! Come on in and have a seat."

"I never knew you would be so delighted to see me," Kagome joked when she noticed the ebullient smile on Rimita's face. "So, earlier this morning you've said over the phone that you have some important matters to discuss with me. What is it?"

The modeling instructor's expression became solemn all of a sudden. "Actually I have a good news and a bad news for you."

"Oh," was all Kagome could manage to say. She knew she would be more than thrilled to hear the good news, but it was the bad news that made her nervous. She just didn't know if she would like what Rimita was about to inform her. _What a way to start the morning, _Kagome mused to herself silently.

**X****X****X**

Completely worn out from her intense workout, Adora stepped out of the elevator tiredly and headed towards Rimita's office. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a white elasticized sweetheart-neck with a top that featured an Empire Waist, front buttons and delicate loop closures. The beautiful gauze top was embroidered with an iridescent thread in an exquisite eye lit pattern, and her appealing appearance had earned herself an envy stare from the secretary.

"Hey, morning Linda. Is Rimita busy at the moment? I want to speak with her." Adora asked while rubbing away the tensed muscle on the back of her neck.

The young secretary took a glimpse into the office through the window before turning to the standing model. "She's seeing someone else right now but I don't think they'll take long."

With a fatigued yawn, Adora nodded in response before asking, "who's in there?"

"Your friend, Kagome."

The secretary's answer caused Adora's brows to shot up with great curiosity. "Oh? How long has she been in there? Do you know what they're discussing about?"

"Nope, not a clue at all. Why don't you go in and find out yourself?" 

The idea sounded quite tempting to Adora at the moment. Maybe she should just walk in and see what the women were actually discussing about. Yet, judging from the seriousness on Kagome's face, the issue by all means wouldn't be something pleasant.

**X****X****X**

"No way," Kagome replied to Rimita unwaveringly, who was now staring at the alluring model with a fatigued expression displayed on her face. Although Kagome's voice was soft and quiet, the determination in her tone was quite evident. "There's no way in hell I'm going to substitute Kikyo in the fashion show!"

"Why not, Kagome? Kikyo sprang her ankle and eventually _someone_has to replace her." Rimita stated matter-of-factly, hoping she could convince Kagome to give some consideration into this one time, rare opportunity. 

Kagome, on the other hand, recognized that this would be her greatest chance to become more famous in Japan and who knows, maybe she would even turn into one of the super top models in Yakamate Enterprise after this performance! But Kikyo was _supposed _to be the highlight of this entire show and how would her cousin react to this news if she ever find out that Kagome had replaced her? _She would probably murder me! _That thought instantly sent shivers up her spines. 

"Then find someone else to replace her. Why does it have to be me?" 

"It's because you're gorgeous and you have a perfect figure! I personally can't think of any other models who would look half as beautiful as you do in that Celine gown." Her modeling instructor complimented with sincerity, but only succeeded in inciting an amused snicker from Kagome.

"Thanks for your flattering Rimita, but I'm sorry because praising me like this still won't make me to change my mind." 

Rimita felt like she was about to explode anytime soon. Although Kagome was a very compassionate, thoughtful and selfless person, sometimes she could also be annoyingly stubborn and persistent despite other positive characteristic of hers. 

While there was a growing silence in the room, there came a knock from the door. "Come in if you must." Rimita's voice now sounded glumly and frustrated, totally differed from her cheerful mood earlier.

Without hesitating, the door was opened and Adora's head popped into the room through the doorsill. "Hey, am I interrupting you guys?"

A sense of relief immediately washed over Rimita when she saw her saviour at the doorway. "Oh, thanks goodness you're here, Adora! I think you _seriously _need to help me out here!" 

"Eh, sounds like you guys got some serious stuff going on in here," without waiting for invitation, Adora closed the door behind her and sat down beside the expressionless Kagome. "So what's up?"

"Okay, you see, Kikyo has called in yesterday morning and told me that she has sprang her ankle-"

"Oh, that's good!" Adora's sudden outburst caused Kagome to glare at her disapprovingly meanwhile Rimita only grinned at her. Under Kagome's heated glare, Adora cleared her throat and spoke again. "I mean, that's bad! Oh what a poor thing. Kikyo must be in pain right now." Kagome rolled her eyes at Adora's fake sympathized expression that was now plastered on her face. 

Rimita shifted glances from the two women sitting across her before continuing, "and the doctor suggested her to take a few days off from work. But the fashion show is taking place next week, which means Kikyo will be missing it. So I want Kagome to replace Kikyo during the performance."

"Ah, everything sounds good to me. So what's the problem here?" Adora asked questioningly while she stole a glance at Kagome's direction.

Although Adora was asking, she already knew what the real problem was deep down inside especially since they were speaking of her _friend _at present. It was actually quite obvious and clear. Kagome probably refused to accept Rimita's offer simply because she cared for Kikyo's feeling and didn't want her cousin to feel betrayed. Even if Kagome would defend Kikyo blindly from time to time, she also had a perfectly clear idea of her cousin's personality. Kikyo tend to get back at those who would take (or perhaps _steal _according to Kikyo's definition) the possession of hers that she had claimed not to mention some of her nasty, low schemes for revenge. Yet, on the other hand, this was also Kagome's _only_ chance to prove herself and Adora definitely wouldn't let this chance to go down the drain!

"But unfortunately, your dear friend here doesn't want to substitute Kikyo in the show." Adora could sense Rimita's exasperation and annoyance in her voice. 

"Rimita, I still think that there are many other models with _greater_potentials for you to choose from," Kagome finally spoke up for the first time since Adora had stepped into the room. "And besides, I think the timing is rather tight for me to-"

"Kagome! Your excuses are pretty lame here, you know." Rimita interrupted Kagome in the middle of her sentence and both models could see the current irritated look on her face. 

"Um Kagome, you do know that Rimita certainly has the authority to make changes over this performance, do you?" Suddenly a cat-like grin appeared on her face and Kagome, knowing what was about to come from her _supposed_ best friend, knitted her brows in anticipation. "And as a result, she definitely can replace Kikyo with you!"

Adora secretly winked at Rimita, who's grave expression immediately turned into another grin that mirrored Adora's. "Yes, that's right Kagome. Right now I'm just _informing _your replacement with you. It's all _confirmed_!"

Kagome widened her grey-blue eyes with disbelief while her mouth was now hanging open. "Oh my gosh, you guys! Adora! How can you!" 

"Oh, don't 'oh my gosh' us Kagome. I'm just _reminding_you something that you've already know, but of course if you don't want to accept this then..." All of a sudden Adora gave the modeling instructor a strange look. Some kind of a look that seemed as if only Rimita would understand the hidden message in it.

"Then what?" Kagome asked challengingly.

"Then I'll want to see your resignation letter placed on top of my desk by 8:30 in the morning tomorrow!" The jollity in Rimita's voice almost provoked a laughter from Adora, meanwhile Kagome could only widened her eyes and opened her mouth even more.

"I can't believe this! You guys are impossible!"

This time, Rimita and Adora both laughed out loud at Kagome's remark. "Believe it girl! Believe it."

**X****X****X**

A whole-hearted, masculine chuckle was heard in the living room. "That wasn't funny!" Kagome spoke with a disapproving look displayed on her flawless face as she nudged Jiro lightly in his ribcage.

He tried to control himself as he spoke, "I'm sorry, but the idea of how Rimita and Adora gang up on you is just too amusing." Suddenly, he began to chuckle at the thought again. 

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I was outnumbered. Two against one, that wasn't even fair."

Kagome whined like a three years old, provoking a smirk from him. "Yea. I guess they don't play fair games with you."

Kagome smiled at his remark. "I guess so."

It was a fantastic evening for Kagome and everything went better than she expected. Jiro had came over for dinner with a bouquet of spring flowers. He raved about the meal, especially her antipasto salad, and claimed he had never tasted better. Kagome figured she could get used to having a man tell her how wonderful she was.

They sat in front of the television, sipping the last of the coffee from her best crystal mug. The latest action-movie video played, but neither paid much attention to the actors racing across the screen. Jiro relaxed against the sofa, his arms around her shoulder. 

"But then again, I think I'll be on their side this time." He said with the smirk still plastered on his face. 

Kagome twisted her head to look at him. Not for the first time, she was surprised at how handsome he was. Dark brown hair, green-eyed, with a square jaw and perfect masculine features. "What do you mean?" She asked, linking her fingers with his.

"Rimita's right about how you'll look gorgeous in that black gown."

She rolled her eyes at him smilingly, snorting at his compliment. "_Any__models _will look good in that gown, Jiro."

"But they don't look half as beautiful as you do," he leaned in closer to her all of a sudden and whispered softly into her ear. "And to top off with that, I think you will look extremely _sexy_ in it too."

Kagome's peachy complexion instantly turned pink at his comment and seeing her blushing, Jiro chuckled again and kissed the tip of her nose. His eyes grew serious. "Everything feels right with you, Kagome. I can't believe I'm here with you in my arms."

She lowered her gaze, not ready to let Jiro know how attractive she found him. "I feel the same way too." Speaking softly, Kagome snuggled closer to him.

With a deliberate movements, Jiro took the crystal mug from her fingers and set it aside. Cradling her head between his hands, he slowly lowered his mouth to hers. 

Kagome felt the kiss all the way to her toes. She had been kissed plenty of times before, but not like this. Never like this. His touch, his kiss, reminded her that she was indeed a woman. A desirable woman. The kiss was deep and involved, and when he raised his head they were both breathing hard.

Kagome's eyes were closed. The taste of his lips lingered on hers.

Jiro began to kiss her neck and the underside of her jaw. Kagome leaned her head back as awareness shivered up and down her spine.

"I knew almost from the moment we met that you were the one," Jiro whispered.

She had shared his reaction, his enthusiasm. He was everything she had hoped to find in a man. He continued kissing her, and his hands traveled to the front of her sweater, cupping her breasts. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

Kagome bit her lower lip, as he manipulated his thumb over her nipples, which rose instantly to attention, causing her to moan in delight. He slipped his hand under her sweater, his fingers investigating her warm smooth skin. His hand was now stroking her abdomen with great gentleness. 

He kissed her once more, his tongue parting her lips, exploring her mouth. His breathing was heavy and laboured when the kiss ended. She whimpered at the lost of contact and her eyes flew open as the warm sensual fog began to clear. 

"Kagome," he began to speak in between his panting. "Let me spend the night. I know it's soon, but I need you so much." 

Doubts and uncertainties instantly washed over Kagome as she gazed dumbfounded into his eyes. Two weeks. They have only been going for two weeks.

Although she had known - hoped that eventually this would happen, it was still too early in the relationship. 

"I'm crazy about you." He kissed her again, weakening her resolve. The series of kisses that followed left her drowning in a sea of arousal. She searched desperately for a life preserver, a reason, an excuse. 

"Kagome, can't you see what you're doing to me?"

"Yes, but Jiro...I-I need to think."

"Don't think, Kagome, feel." He removed her bra before she was aware of what he was doing. When she heard his jeans zipper ease open, she pressed her hand over his. Their eyes met in the semi-darkness.

From somewhere deep inside she found the answer. "Not yet."

Disappointment clouded his eyes. "Soon, though, right?"

Kagome smiled and kissed him. "Soon."

Jiro accepted her decision with good grace, then helped her adjust her clothes. When her desire had cooled slightly, she went into the kitchen to make another pot of coffee. Jiro followed her and agreed they were both in need of something to sober them up.

They sat back down in the living room with their coffee. "I'll come to your performance next week," he announced all of a sudden.

Surprised, Kagome turned to look into his eyes smilingly. "Can you? But I thought you have a tight schedule next week."

"Yea, but that doesn't mean I can't sneak out for several hours to see my girlfriend on stage right?" A charming grin was now displayed on his face.

Kagome instantly gave him an appreciative smile before throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him in the lips. "Thank you, Jiro."

**X****X****X**

The massive, immeasurable room was now filled with crowds of people sat in many rounded tables positioned under the stage. A candle was placed on each of the marbled table, creating a tasteful atmosphere. The room was dim, but not dark enough to blind the audience from their actions. The upbeat, repetitive rhythmic music was playing loudly from the huge, expensive sets of speakers set aside from the room. Models wearing stylish, sexy dresses, were now walking down the long, narrowed walkway on top of the stage with great gracefulness.

Near the stage at front of the room sat a silver-haired man with a scowl clearly showed on his devastatingly handsome face. "You know, I'm starting to believe the three of us aren't here on a vampire-hunting business." Inuyasha growled at the man with short black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Of course we are," Miroku answered as he gave Inuyasha an innocent look before turning his attention back to the stage. "Vampires love to attack beautiful ladies like the ones on stage." He was now busy ogling at every model walking by. He would have likely drooled at the sight of how each female swayed her hips sexily as she walked if Inuyasha wasn't there.

The silver-haired hanyou snorted with an expression of disbelief. "Are you talking about yourself, lech?"

"Oh why, Inuyasha? I'm hurt by your offensive name calling." Miroku spoke with his hand placed mockingly over his heart, only to earn himself another disgusted snort from his friend.

"Keh."

Kouga, a vampire with blue eyes and a longer black ponytail spoke up all of a sudden. "To tell you the truth, Inuyasha. I think this is actually far more interesting than vampire-hunting." His rapt attention was currently focused on the stage.

Inuyasha could only widened his pair of amber eyes and stared at his vampire friend with disbelief. "Fuck, now I'm stuck with TWO Miroku!"

With a smug grin, Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha once he heard his ruthless comment. "Inuyasha, I'm offended here." 

"Shut your face, Miroku and watch your fucking show." The silver-haired hanyou growled at him threateningly as both men reverted their attentions back to the models. Since Inuyasha couldn't really do much at the moment, he would only have to sit in his chair and wait_patiently_for this show to end. 

**X****X****X**

Models were busily running around in the backroom, either applying make-ups or getting themselves dressed. Rimita was also pacing around room, ensuring that everything would run smoothly according to her plans. "Hurry up Natasha! You and Namia will be on the stage next!" 

Adora had already dressed up in another sleeveless, silky blue dress and was now re-applying her make-ups, preparing to go onto the stage for the second time. Kagome finally stepped out of the change room, fully dressed in her black Celine gown. 

Jiro, who had been standing beside the change room door waiting, did a double take when he laid his eyes on her. The midnight black sleeveless dress, slinky, silky and body-hugging, did the most incredible things for her figure. She was so well proportioned that it clearly showed how everything was right where it was supposed to be. His first thought when he saw her was how beautifully stunning she looked. He released a low whistle.

Kagome smiled at him while blushing lightly. "You like it?" She asked curiously as she turned in a slow circle to give him the full effect. Jiro now had an admiring look plastered on his face while he kept his intense gaze on Kagome fondly.

Adora instantly stopped in her action and spun around to look at her friend from head to toe, and all the way back up again. 

"Oh my gosh! You look FABULOUS in that dress Kagome!" Adora shrieked in excitement, inciting a giggle from Kagome. 

"I was wrong," Kagome furrowed her brows at Jiro's soft tone of voice and began to feel nervous about what he was about to say. Sensing her sudden tenseness, Jiro smirked at her as he wrapped his hand around her waist. "You look far more than gorgeous. There are no descriptive words or phrases that are good enough to describe you, Kagome." She immediately gave him an appreciative smile and planted a feather-like kiss on his cheek. 

"Thanks."

While the loving couple was looking deeply into each other's eyes with happiness written all over their faces, Adora, who had had enough of it, decided to break it off from the pair. "Knock it off both of you! We have a show going on now, you know! Now let's get ready Kagome! You have to go to the backstage now." Without another word, Adora left the still embracing couple and hurriedly strode away with elegance and caution. 

"Well, I guess I should get going now before Rimita comes breathing down my neck."

Chuckled, Jiro turned to look at the lovely woman in his arm again, his hand began to loosen around her reluctantly. "Alright. I'll wait for you right here. Good luck, Kagome." Instead of saying 'thank-you' vocally, Kagome kissed him in the lips this time showing her thankfulness to him before she too walking away quietly. 

As she stepped out of the room and strolled down the long hallway, her cousin Kikyo suddenly came into view, causing Kagome to stop in the middle of her track. "Ki-Kikyo? You're here! Are you feeling better now?" She asked worriedly with a concerned look.

A small smile appeared on Kikyo's usual emotionless face as she spoke softly, "I'm fine. I know today's your performance and so I've come to see you." Her eyes then traveled from Kagome's head down to her toe. Although she had remained expressionless, there was something that flashed through her narrowed eyes. "You look great in that gown, Kagome." 

"Thanks..." Hesitated, Kagome tried to speak up again. "Kikyo, I'm sorry about your replacement. I-"

"Don't worry about it. I won't be able to make it today anyway. I wish you good luck in the show." 

"Thanks cousin." Beamed at Kikyo's understanding, Kagome smiled thankfully before giving her an amiable hug and started to walk down the hallway again.

Kikyo's small smile was then replaced with a frown once Kagome had walked passed her. She was now glaring at Kagome's back, her eyes burning with hatred. No one dared to take what belonged to hers. Even if she had never cared about this performance in the beginning, she still wouldn't allow anyone to take her place. Now that Kagome had replaced her in this fashion show, she would only have to avenge herself and show her beloved cousin what were the consequences for ever taking things that belonged to Kikyo and _only _Kikyo.

**X****X****X**

"Fuck! How much longer is this fucking fashion show going to take?" Inuyasha snarled heatedly at his friends who still had their undivided attentions on the stage.

"Getting a little impatient here, aren't we?" Miroku mocked without even turning to look at him. 

Sipping from his glass of water and taking a glance at his watch, Kouga spoke up as well. "It's almost over Inuyasha. Stop complaining like some stupid kid will you!" 

"Shut the fuck up, Kouga!" Inuyasha growled dangerously at him, who didn't seem to take any notice. "That's enough, I'm getting the hell out of here NOW!" The moment when he rose from his seat, Miroku instantly pulled him in the arm and yanked him down.

"Sit down, Inuyasha. It's almost over, trust me." 

The hanyou grunted at him. "Hasn't anyone tell you that you're never to be trusted!" 

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings, Inuyasha." Miroku grinned at him. Yet another snort was heard from the table, and Inuyasha was forced to sit through the rest of the performance once again. He began to scanned around the room and realized that there were actually many others who seemed pretty fascinated by the models not to mention that most of the audience were men despite the fact that they were promoting dresses and gowns here.

Suddenly there was a striking display of coloured light burning and sparkling from along the sides of the long aisle on the stage. The dazzling coloured fire had captured Inuyasha and many other people's attention. Surprised, Inuyasha kept his gaze on the stage as a female standing on an elevator-like machine that was going down slowly from atop come into sight. 

Before he knew what was happening, his amber eyes were already fixed on the girl with long raven hair, who had just stepped off from the elevator, and was now walking down the walkway. She was wearing a black backless Celine gown that stretched tightly across her chest and hooked behind her neck. It was hugging her body seductively, revealing every curve of hers. A high, but almost imperceptible slit was cunningly cut at the bottom right, which showed part of her shapely long leg through it when she walked. 

_Kikyo?_The name immediately flashed through his mind almost once his gaze rested on the model's countenance. Squinting his eyes from the burning fire, he got a better look of her. _No, she's not Kikyo. She bears a resemblance to Kikyo but she's not her. _He didn't know why he would think of her out of the blue. Yes, Kikyo was undeniably gorgeous and irresistible, hence it was understandable for why he couldn't take his mind off of her since their first acquaintance. Yet there was something about Kikyo that made her appeared to be treacherous. Something that Inuyasha couldn't pinpoint. But for this girl, she wasn't only alluringly attractive and beautiful, but her smile also brought warmness to one's heart. It was her smile that caught Inuyasha in his breath.

It nearly took all of his willpower to tear his eyes off of the model now standing before him. He turned to find Kouga gaping stupidly at the girl with the glass of water touching his lips but he wasn't really drinking from it. He almost seemed as if someone had just cast a time spell on him, freezing him in action. Inuyasha had to restrain himself from bursting in laughter when he turned to look at Miroku, who's eyes doubled in size and were currently budging outward. His jaw of course was now hanging dumbly while he ogled at the girl with hungry eyes. 

The next thing Inuyasha knew when he return his thoughts to the girl, was that all the audiences were now giving a round of applause with appreciation and liking. Even Kouga and Miroku followed the big group as they clapped their hands idiotically. Every model who had participated in this performance, reappeared on the stage once again at this point. The fashion designers were also standing in front of the appealing females with bundle of flowers in their hands, bowing to the still applauding viewers. Then one-by-one, the women began to exit the stage. The Kikyo-look-alike girl was the last model to leave. Inuyasha was completely unaware that he had been keeping his gaze on that girl throughout the entire time until she finally disappeared around the corner. 

"Alrighty,_now_we can leave." Miroku's voice instantly brought Inuyasha's mind by to reality. His surprised expression was immediately replaced with a glower almost once he recovered from his stun.

"Keh, finally!" 

The three men rose from their chairs and began to follow the big crowd to the way out. "Do you know how discourteous it is to leave in the middle of the show? We have to show some of our respects to the beautiful ladies, Inuyasha." At the mention of _ladies_, Inuyasha could see the dreamy and desired look on the lech's face. He smacked Miroku in the back of his head right away. 

"Wake up, bozo!" 

While Miroku was rubbing the lump that was already formed from the sudden assault, Kouga grinned smugly. "Don't even bother to talk about manners with him, Miroku. Because you and I both know that Inuyasha doesn't have any."

"Shut the fuck up, Kouga!" Inuyasha growled indignantly at his vampire friend, whose smirk only grew wider. 

"Come and make me, Inuyasha." 

Being challenged by a vampire, Inuyasha could only feel his blood beginning to boil. He immediately stopped in his track and turned to glare intensely at the still smirking Kouga. But when Inuyasha was about to advance towards him, Miroku instantly stepped in between them. 

"Cut it out, you guys!" Miroku then turned to grin at the silver-haired hanyou. "And Inuyasha, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Especially knowing that you would be arrested for assaulting a police officer at the end." 

"Keh."

Although Kouga was a vampire, he also worked as a police officer. It was like he had two completely different identities at the same time. One that would arrest criminals off of the streets during the daytime and the other that would slaughter his own beings at the hours of darkness. It was rather ironic though. As an officer, Kouga concerned the order of the community and always had to live by the laws. But on the other hand, he would also come out in the nighttimes and _kill_ vampires without showing any mercy. Yet, in some ways Kouga was still considered to be preserving of good order within the community since he was protecting the mankind from vampires. Even if Inuyasha had found the idea of a vampire working as a cop to be amusing, he still had to agree to the fact that it was actually quite convenient for them when it came to gathering first-hand information. 

Miroku, in contrast, worked as Inuyasha's source. He would research, gather and supply any information that Inuyasha required. Though Miroku always appeared to be a man with strong sexual desires, he was pretty serious with his duty when they get down to business. While the three of them each lived in their own lives, sometimes they would still patrol and hunt down vampires together at night. Although none of the guys would like to admit it, they were actually good friends despite their constant disputes and fights. 

"Alright boys, let's go to a _nice_bar and have some drinks. My treat tonight ok?" Miroku offered generously as he placed his hands on both Inuyasha and Kouga's shoulder. 

Inuyasha shoved Miroku's hand away. After knowing this lecher for so long, Inuyasha knew almost right away what Miroku was up to. "No thanks! I think we've seen enough _girls_ for tonight."

Miroku's brows immediately shot up and he had his mouth opened as if he wanted to retort Inuyasha but Kouga interrupted him.

"I have to write up a report tonight too. I think I'll go now, see you guys around." With a casual wave with the back of his hand, Kouga picked up his pace and walked out of the door.

"Aw, you guys are no fun." Miroku complained teasingly but was ignored by the hanyou. 

Inuyasha's mind suddenly flew back to the girl. He began to wonder who she was and what was her relation to Kikyo for their resemblance. Curiosity filled his mind and he unconsciously gave a back glance at the stage before exiting the room with Miroku. 

**X****X****X**

Pleased with her own performance, Kagome walked joyfully to the backroom where it was now filled with laughter. "Great work everyone! It has been a successful show! I think the bosses are quite satisfied with the performance!" The cheerfulness in Rimita's voice hadn't gone unnoticed by Kagome. "Now let's get changed quickly so we can all go to a club and party tonight!"

Instant clapping and cheering were heard from the girls. The models could be so graceful and elegant when they were on stage, but all of their elegance and sophistication would disappear once they heard the word 'party'. Kagome laughed wholeheartedly and shook her head at the sight before walking into the change room. 

Several minutes later, Kagome stepped out of the room, wearing a black lace top that had pointy long sleeves and a pair of white dress pants. She knew she looked good in this see-through top and that Jiro would love it without a doubt. 

"Hey Kag, are you coming with us?" Adora asked unexpectedly while standing behind Kagome, causing her to turn around.

"Oh, I'm not sure yet. I don't know if Jiro has some other plans for tonight though."

A devious grin suddenly appeared on Adora's face. "Some other _plans_for tonight eh?"

"Adora! Shut up!" 

Kagome's cheeks were now blushing in a deep shade of red, causing Adora to laugh at her shy reaction. "Alright, I'll stop teasing you. But if you guys decided to join us later then just give me a call to see which club we're at ok?"

"Sure...Oh wait, have you seen Jiro?"

"Uh, not really. He might be in the washroom."

With a smile, Kagome spoke again. "Oh ok, I'll look for him myself then. Have fun, Adora."

Adora's grin only grew wider at that statement. "No. _YOU _have fun, Kagome! And don't hesitate to give me a call if you don't want me to come home tonight alright? Cause I can always sleep over at some other girl's place."

Her embarrassing comment caused Kagome to blush even redder if possible and she groaned in annoyance. "Grow up, Adora!" With that, she left the room smilingly and walked down the hallway towards the restroom.

Turning around the corner, she noticed that the door of a storage room was unlocked and stood open. Curious, she walked towards the room and opened the door wider only to see _them_ together. Jiro and Kikyo. 

Jiro had Kikyo in his arms and was carrying her. As Kagome watched, Kikyo put her arms around his neck and they began to kiss. Kagome's hand went to her mouth as she gave a cry of disbelief and pain. But Jiro heard and he raised his head to stare at her with widened eyes. "Kag-Kagome? I..."

At this moment, Kagome was filled with an overwhelming fury. She didn't even want to stay and listen to his explanation as she abruptly spun around and started running out of the building. She knew Jiro was chasing after her but she ignored his shouting while running out of the entrance in her high heels.

Being blinded by pain and anguish, Kagome darted out of the road without even paying attention to the approaching sleek silver Porsche. The car instantly braked, making a skidding stop right before crushing her. Although she wasn't looking, but she could tell that the driver was actually quite annoyed by the tone of his voice. "What the fuck do you think you're doing running out into the roads like this!" 

Without thinking, she quickly strode up to the side of the car, opened the passenger door and slid into the vehicle without the driver's consent. She could hear the driver growling fumingly at her. "What are you doing, bitch!" 

"Kagome!" She turned her head around and found that Jiro had just exited the building through the front glass door and was now jogging towards her. "Kagome! Can you please let me explain first? It's not like what you think!"

"Start the car." Kagome ordered the driver with an unbelievably calmness in her tone while she kept her eyes on the windshield. 

"What the fu-"

Kagome suddenly moved her leg over the console and pushed her foot down on the accelerator, revving the engine in that individual unmistakable roar that could only come from the Porsche, and drove fast down the road. 

**X****X****X**

Inuyasha parted with Miroku once they've arrived to the parking lot. Though it had been a long night for Inuyasha, he still felt rather restless. As a result, he decided to go patrolling himself and maybe even kill some vampires to satisfy his demon side that constantly hungered after blood and violence. With that tempting thought in mind, Inuyasha hopped into his silver Porsche and put the car in gear, driving speedily out of the parking lot.

He deliberately skidded the powerful machine round the bends. Although this was far from satisfying the darker side of him, he was still excited by all of the speeding. Inuyasha unhesitatingly swung the Porsche into the street and set off along the road, the full throaty roar of the engine echoing through the night. 

However, as he accelerated and sped up his car, a girl suddenly ran out into the road unexpectedly, causing him to thrust on his brake hard. The car immediately stopped a few inches away from her. Raged, Inuyasha growled loudly at the girl. "What the fuck do you think you're doing running out into the roads like this!"

When the standing girl turned to him, Inuyasha instantly recognized her as the Kikyo-look-alike model who had been performing on the stage earlier. He stared at her, wide-eyed with shock and a stunned expression was displayed on his face.

Yet, he recovered almost right away when she suddenly climbed into _his_ car. His perplexed look was now replaced with a scowl. "What the fuck are you doing, bitch?" Though he was snarling at her, she didn't seem to pay heed to him. Instead, she kept on looking at the entrance of the building as if someone was chasing after her. _What the hell is going on? _He wondered mentally while he kept his gaze on the girl. 

Inuyasha noticed that he was actually right when another man ran out of the door hurriedly and was now jogging towards her. The man appeared to be rather frantic and desperate. "Kagome!" He yelled anxiously.

_Kagome? ... So her name is Kagome. _Inuyasha mused to himself while he continued to stare at the approaching man. 

"Kagome! Can you please let me explain first? It's not like what you think!"

Inuyasha, who was still clueless of what was actually going on, shifted glances from the man to the girl sitting beside him. A calm expression could be seen on her face and she was now staring out at the windshield. No matter whatever had happened between these two troublemakers, she still had no right to climb on his car and barged into his life like this. The moment when Inuyasha opened his mouth, attempting to tell her to get out of his car, she spoke up all of a sudden. "Start the car." 

The hanyou couldn't believe his own ears. Was it him or did she just_demand him_ to start the car? She, a mere human girl actually had the nerves to order _him _not to mention that he was a bloodthirsty vampire around. Man this girl really got some guts here. "What the fu-"

Before he knew what was happening, the girl was already stepping down on his accelerator with her foot, causing the car to fly down the road. 

"Shit! Get your foot away from my gas pedal, bitch!" He roared at her while trying to take control over the powerful machine again. She complied as she sat back down in her passenger seat silently, her eyes never leaving the windshield. 

Inuyasha cursed under his breathe as they rode in silence for several blocks. He manoeuvred the automobile expertly in and out of the traffic, then hopped onto the interstate, heading west. 

At the present, all he could hear was the wind blowing against the windshield from the fast speed of his car and the hum of the engine. She hadn't utter a word to him since they've drove off. After a moment, he stole a few glances at her while he was driving. Her cheeks were flushed from the running, her lips tipped down in a hint of a frown, and although it was pitch-black now, he would bet her eyes were brimming with tears that were threatening to fall any minute soon. Inuyasha's expression instantly softened when he noticed how sad she looked. She in fact looked rather vulnerable. 

He lowered his gaze, taking in the pair of tight white dress pants and the see-through black lace top that pulled slightly across her breasts. Her top was so transparent that Inuyasha could actually see her ivory skin and the black bra that she was wearing through it. She was in fact, sexier and more erotic in this top compared to the black gown that she had been wearing earlier. His body stirred at his thoughts, and he instantly tightened his grips on the steering wheels, swearing silently.

To put his mind out of his forbidden thoughts, he decided to speak up and break the awkward silence. "Where do you want to go?" He asked in a rather harsh but quieter tone.

She ignored him as she kept her gaze out on the roads before her absent-mindedly. Her silence only fumed Inuyasha even more. "I'm asking where do you want to go, bitch!" He snarled ragingly. This girl was bold enough to hop into a stranger's car. She was even daring enough to demand him and now Inuyasha was not about to allow her to ignore him like this.

"Stop the car." 

"What the fuck!" He widened his eyes with disbelief.

Her unreadable expression was giving nothing away as she repeated herself softly for the second time. "I said stop the car."

"Are you out of your fucking mind? We're in the middle of a traffic and there are cars behin-"

Without uttering another word, she pulled on the handbrake, taking the car out of gear. Drivers who have been tailing closely from behind, immediately slammed on their brakes, avoiding to smash into Inuyasha's car. He cursed out loud at her unbelievable action. 

But in the blink of an eye, she had already opened her passenger door and fled out of the car. Inuyasha wanted to chase after her, but the seething drivers from behind were now blowing their horns furiously at him. "Shit!" 

With no other options, Inuyasha knew, against his own will that he would just have to drive off, leaving the girl behind, although for some reason he personally didn't like that thought at all. He knew he should be angry with her at the moment for barging into his life and demanding him around, but the miserable look on her face had already put off all of his fume. In some sense, he even felt an urge to protect her because of her vulnerable look. Yet, obviously the reality had prevented him from doing so. 

**X****X****X**

Kagome didn't know where she was going as she turned and ran down a path through the trees that led to a small wood. Wanting to stay away from the road as far as possible, she then cut through the woods and stopped at a small park. Her grey-blue eyes were stinging with tears and she finally gave up restraining them, and they were now flowing down her cheeks freely. 

With a shaking hand, she reached for the cell phone in her pocket and dialled Adora. She knew that Adora was probably at some nearby club dancing but she didn't know whether Adora could receive any signals inside the club. She was in luck when Adora picked up the phone.

"Adora...do you think you could come and get me?"

"Kagome? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Jiro alright?"

Kagome took a deep breath and fought back a sob. "I'm okay...it's just...oh, Adora, I don't want to be here. I want to go home."

"Hang on," Adora said. "I'll be right over. Tell me where you are right now so I can meet you there."

Kagome took another deep breath and tried to tell Adora her exact location calmly. "Don't worry Kagome. I'm on my way!" Adora said before hanging up.

Kagome felt her knees couldn't support her any longer and she instantly slumped onto the grass, not caring if she would dirty her white pants in the process. She wiped the stinging tears from her cheeks while the images of Jiro and Kikyo kissing flashed through her mind. She didn't understand why this had happened. She knew that Kikyo was enticing to many men, but she never dared to believe that Jiro would be attracted to her. Wasn't Kikyo her cousin? Why would her cousin do this to her? If Kikyo meant to get back at her for taking her place in the performance, then Kikyo did a hell of a good job. Right now Kagome wasn't only hurt and heartbroken, but she felt betrayed by the two persons whom she trusted the most. 

_How did it happen? _Kagome questioned herself heartbreakingly. _How had the very best day of my life suddenly turned into the very worst?_

**X****X****X**


	4. Chapter 4: Seduction

This story is rated R for language, violence, and sexual contents. So please leave this story immediately if you are under 18. Thank you. 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm just BORROWING the characters for awhile.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Half Moon Bay**

**By: Sweet Daydreamer**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 4: Seduction**

"Stretch! Twist! Kick! And again! Come on, ladies, I want you to _really_work!" The aerobic instructor urged on her class of leotard-clad girls and women. The music on the portable CD player urged them to jump to its lively beats. 

"Okay, one last time. Stretch! Twist! Kick! Very good!" The instructor walked over to the CD player and turned it off to a chorus of grateful groans. "Now we're going to move to the advanced routine, so fasten your seatbelts," she announced to the group of exhausted females as she strolled over to the CD case and picked out a CD labelled "Level V, Intensive Jazz."

As the instructor was bending over to load the CD, another girl had walked over to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. The woman turned to look at her student, and while they were exchanging words with each other, Adora stole a glance at Kagome. 

"Hey girl, are you alright?" She asked with concerns filled in her green eyes. 

Kagome turned to look at her friend and forced out a small smile. "Huh, oh yea. I'm fine." 

It had almost been a week since the _incident_ happened between Kikyo and Jiro. Kagome had tried very hard to put her mind on anything but Jiro or her first darling cousin. She tried to accept more jobs from the company, go shopping and workout with Adora whenever they have the time to. Although she had first succeeded to not think of her boyfriend...or perhaps her _ex-boyfriend_, her mind would automatically flew back to the images of Kikyo and Jiro kissing whenever her body stopped working, and that frustrated her.

And Jiro wasn't helping very much either. He had been calling her at least three times a day for the last six nights, but she refused to speak to him. There was nothing for him to explain. He had betrayed her by kissing Kikyo and nothing could change that fact. Possibly after that night, Jiro and Kikyo would be inseparable. Kagome just knew it. She wanted nothing else to do with him. The sooner she put him out of her mind, the better.

But Jiro refused to give up. Last night when Kagome left work, she found him standing outside Yakamate Enterprise, waiting for her. She pretended not to see him and walked quickly in the opposite direction. 

**Flashback:**

"Kagome! Wait!" He called out, walking after her. "I want to talk to you."

He caught up to her and grabbed the sleeve of her jacket. Kagome stopped walking, but she wouldn't look at him. 

"We have nothing to talk about, Jiro," she said quietly. "Please, just let me go."

Jiro let go of her sleeve but stepped directly into her path so she couldn't go pass him. "I think we have plenty to say to each other, Kagome. I've been calling you all week. Why won't you talk to me?"

Kagome glared at him. "Does Kikyo know you've been calling me? She might not like that. In fact, I'm sure she wouldn't like it at all." 

"Who said I need Kikyo's permission to do anything? She has nothing to do with this, Kagome. With us, I mean that night-"

"Oh, Jiro, she has _everything_to do with it! Can't you see that? There is no more _us_from now on, Jiro, and there never will be in the future. There's only you and Kikyo." Kagome felt the tears sting her eyes.

"Kagome, please, don't walk away from me again." Jiro gently held her shoulders as she tried to move past him. "Please listen to me. Whatever you thought of that night, I was only carrying Kikyo back to the changing room."

Kagome tried to pull away, but he held her still. "After you've gone on stage, I went to the restroom but on my way there I heard someone crying in the storage room, which was unlocked at that time. So I went in there and saw Kikyo with an almost empty bottle of wine in her hand. She had been drinking and she was drunk," he said bluntly. "I thought she was upset about the replacement since she kept on muttering about how that night was supposed to be her night instead of yours."

Kagome's expression softened a little at that while she turned to look at him in the eyes, but didn't utter a word so that Jiro could continue with his explanation. "Then when I told her that I'll go and find some help, she started following me in her high heels until I was afraid that she would break her ankle again. In the end I just picked her up to carry her back to the changing room. And that was when you came along."

"Yes," Kagome agree caustically. "That was when I came along. Just as you were kissing her." 

"As she was kissing _me_," he corrected, his face hardening at the memory of that night. "Please, Kagome. Please try to understand."

For a moment, Kagome's anger and heartache melted away as she met Jiro's desperate, pleading gaze. She wanted to forgive him. She wanted to let him pull her close and promise that everything would be okay from then on. 

But it wasn't going to happen that way. Kagome tried to convince herself that she should just forgive Jiro if Kikyo's only intention was to tear them apart and that she shouldn't fall right into her cousin's evil ploy. Yet, there was something else that was bothering her. If what Jiro said was true, about how Kikyo was the one who kissed him, then wouldn't he had some say in the matter? Why didn't he even try to stop her in the first place? What would have happened between the two of them if she didn't happen to come along? 

Kagome shut her eyes and inhaled a deep breath before she let herself look briefly into his eyes, then she pulled away. "No, I'm sorry. We don't have anything to talk about. See you around."

She began to walk away from him, then broke into a run as she headed for the bus in front. Her vision was blurred by tears. She was so tired of crying over Jiro. Was it ever going to stop hurting?

**End of flashback.**

Kagome couldn't get any sleep at all after that brief encounter with Jiro last night. Even Adora was surprised when she agreed to come to the aerobic class with her this morning. She thought Kagome would be too tired to do anything for the rest of today and probably would have stayed at home and get as much sleep as possible. But then again, Kagome wasn't the type of girl who would sulk in her bedroom. In contrast, she would rather try and work out her frustration instead. 

"Ready?" The instructor asked, who had walked back to stand in front of the group again. Her voice brought Kagome out of her own chain of thoughts. The music built quickly in tempo and volume. "Just watch me and do _exactly_ what I do."

For the next ten minutes, Adora was given a workout she would never forget. She was the first one to give up. Dressed in a white leotard and pink leggings, she lay back on the carpet like a broken doll. "Enough!" She gasped. Soon, other females began to join her as they each slumped onto the carpet as well. 

Still gasping for air greedily, Adora was amazed when she turned to find Kagome hadn't given up the intense exercise yet. Wearing a black leotard and black leggings, Kagome's lithe body jumped, kicked, and twisted at top speed, finishing one exercise and moving straight on to the next. _Man, she really got lots of frustration to work off today! _Adora mused to herself.

"Alright, that's all for today," the instructor began to speak as she turned and discovered that almost half of her class was now lying on the floor, panting heavily. "We'll continue with this advanced routine next week. So see you guys around." 

The instructor walked over to turn off the CD player again, and while the class was already filing out of the studio. Kagome picked up her towel and wiped away the sweat on her forehead as she advanced towards the changing room. Making a miraculous recovery, Adora quickly bounced up from the floor and followed after her. 

"Hey Kag, wait up!" She shouted closely from behind. "So what do you wanna do for the rest of the day? Dinner or shopping? Take your pick!"

Kagome turned to look into her green eyes for a brief moment before shaking her head tiredly. "Neither."

"What? Why?" Adora started whining like some five years old girl. Kagome would have laughed if she wasn't so exhausted. "Oh comon, don't tell me you wanna go home at this time! It's only 7:30 for god's sake! And besides, what will you do at home? Nothing! So why not have dinner with me or go shopping together?"

This time, Kagome stopped in her track and turned around to look at Adora. The corner of her lips was curled slightly upward into something that was suspiciously similar to a grin. "That's because," she started speaking with a weary sigh and her grey-blue eyes were filled with fatigue. "I'm getting bored of those regular activities. We either eat or go shopping all the time, that's it, nothing else. Aren't you tired of it? I suggest we go and catch a movie or something. What do you say?"

Seeing that Kagome was starting to turn back to her usual, cheerful self, Adora instantly beamed. "Can we watch a horror movie this time? No more romance please! I'm getting fed up with those sweet and beautiful heroines falling in love with the charming and handsome heroes _all the time_."

Kagome couldn't help but to giggle whole-heartedly at Adora's remark. She knew that Adora hated romance movies the most. Just like last time when they watched a full two hours romance movie in a theatre, Adora had been fiddling around with her cell phone throughout the whole time. And at last when she couldn't take it anymore, she actually fell asleep right there on the spot. Hence forcing her to watch another at least one and a half hours of romance movie would only be a torture. 

With the grin that suddenly grew wider on Kagome's face, she replied heartily. "Okay, okay. You pick a movie this time." Adora in turn, nodded vigorously in response as both of them started walking towards the changing room again. But the moment they turned around, Kikyo was already standing right in front of them. 

Kagome's expression instantly fell once her eyes were fixed on Kikyo's impassive features. The three of them didn't utter a word as they simply stared at each other. But when Adora opened her mouth in an attempt to say something, Kagome stopped her by wrapping her fingers loosely around Adora's forearm, leading her out of the way. 

"Let's go," she said to Adora quietly, who wanted to protest but immediately complied once she had a look at Kagome's solemn face.

"Wait," Kikyo spoke up all of a sudden, grabbing Kagome in the arm and stopping her in action. "I want to talk to you in private, Kagome."

Adora shifted glances from Kikyo back to Kagome. "If you like me to stay, Kagome..." Adora began as she took another look at Kikyo's icy face.

"No, that's alright, Adora. Why don't you take a shower first. I'll be right there in a minute."

So Adora left Kagome with her cunning cousin reluctantly and started strolling towards the changing room. Yet she kept her glare on Kikyo as she walked brushing past her. Once Adora disappeared through the doors, Kagome said rather sharply, "What do you want, Kikyo? If it's about Jiro..."

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Kagome instantly remained silence, taken aback by her unexpected apology. She had never heard her cousin apologizing to anyone before. Not even to her own parents. The word 'sorry' simply didn't even exist in Kikyo's list of vocabulary and yet she was now apologizing to her! What was this? Another one of her unforeseeable schemes? 

Seeing that Kagome was loss of words, Kikyo began to speak up again. "I'm terribly sorry for what I've done on that night of your performance. I...I was so drunk at that time that I didn't even know what I was doing."

"That's not an excuse, Kikyo." Kagome stated matter-of-factly with her soft tone of voice, though some of anger had already melt as she met Kikyo's pleading and teary gaze. "And why were you drinking? You seemed fine when we've had that brief talk in the hallway."

"Because I...I was jealous of you." 

Kagome's widened her eyes slightly at Kikyo's confession as realization began to dawn her. So all this had involved Kikyo's jealousy of her just like she had first expected it. At this instant, everything became crystal clear to Kagome. Although Kikyo seemed as if she never gave a damn to this performance in the first place, the truth was she did care. She actually cared more than she was willing to admit to anyone. But of course, with her conceited and proud attitude, she wouldn't allow anyone to know how much this show had meant to her. While she had once been filled with hope and eagerness to perform, Kagome had taken her place without her consent. No doubt, it must had been terrible for Kikyo. 

"I know the replacement for the fashion show wasn't your idea, but I just couldn't help myself, Kagome. Especially when I saw you in the dress that was supposed to be worn by me, I..." she broke off, then after a moment said shortly, "In the end, I just drank up the whole bottle of wine."

Suddenly, she grabbed Kagome in the arm and started shaking her gently as she begged with desperation, "Please Kagome, I really didn't know what I was doing and I'm sorry. I felt terrible after I knew what I've done and I wanted to apologize to you, but I was so afraid that you wouldn't talk to me. And I..." Kikyo started bursting into tears and her hands were now covering her face. 

Stunned by Kikyo's sudden breakdown, Kagome instinctively wrapped her arms around her sobbing cousin, patting her in the back soothingly. Maybe she shouldn't have blamed everything on Kikyo. That night she had been too upset and only wanted to drown her distress with alcohol. Apparently Kikyo hadn't a clue of what she was doing when she was drunk. If it wasn't because of her taking Kikyo's place, then possibly none of this would have happened. How could she point the finger at her own cousin when she was the main cause of this whole incident? Surely she had been too self-centred to look at things from Kikyo's perspective. Perhaps she should be the one to blame for everything. 

"It's okay, Kikyo. I'm not upset with you anymore. It's alright, I understand how you feel." She wiped away the tears on Kikyo's face when she brought her face upward to meet Kagome's gentle gaze. "Actually, I'm the one who should say sorry. If I didn't agree to the replacement in the first place, then none of this would have happened."

"No. It wasn't your fault. I was the one who has caused that argument between Jiro and you. Kagome, is there anything I can do to make it up for you guys?"

Was there? Even though Kikyo had spilled out the truth to her, she still had this reluctance to reconcile with Jiro. But why? Now that she knew Jiro hadn't cheated her behind her back and that he had been telling the truth all along, then how come she seemed to lack of enthusiasm to start their relationship again with him? Without a doubt, Kagome loved him with all her heart, yet there seemed to be something missing between them. It wasn't like she didn't trust him...did she? Or was it really because she didn't have much faith in him? Maybe that was the problem, she simply didn't have confidence in them. Yet if this was true, then what good would it do for them to continue with their relationship?

Kagome looked at her cousin's sincere expression for a long time before she shook her head reluctantly in response. "No. There's nothing you can do about it. Jiro... Jiro and I are over."

Eyes widened in shock, Kikyo said, "Is it because of me? Of what had happened that night between us? Oh, Kagome, I..."

"No, it...it's not only you, Kikyo. But I guess you can say it's my problem. I just feel insecure with Jiro...and with our relationship."

Kikyo nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement before she said, "But if there's anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to tell me, Kagome." 

Kagome gave her a genuine smile and replied, "I will, thank you, Kikyo."

**X****X****X**

The electric fan in the apartment droned without end until Kagome was ready to scream. It was one of the times when Adora had decided to gave Kagome her silent treatment, but usually she would also be the one to end it with a truce within 24 hours. Yet this time it was different. Adora had been upset with Kagome for the last three days since their intensive workout on Friday evening. 

More often than not, Kagome would be the first one to give in under such serious circumstances, but knowing that their current little dispute involved Kikyo, Kagome's enthusiasm for discussion was lacking. Plus, she had to admit, it wasn't pleasant to find herself sitting across the living room from Adora, who was reading some fashion magazine and who seemed to spend most of her time _glaring _at her.

Kagome continued to put away the dishes from the dishwasher and wiped the kitchen counter, trying not to notice Adora's head turned aside whenever Kagome happened to look at her direction. _Is she ignoring me completely_? Kagome wondered. _If so, then I'm in trouble already, _she thought grimly.

"Okay, I've had enough of this," Kagome suddenly spoke up as she threw the white cloth to the side of the counter, breaking the painful silence in the room. "What is it, Adora?"

Adora gave her a momentary look but didn't say one single word and started looking through the pages again. Frustrated, Kagome walked over to the sofa with her hands crossed in front of her chest. "Adora, can you look at me for a second, please?"

Sighing in annoyance, Adora threw down the magazine and looked up to meet Kagome's gaze, though her expression was blank. "What do you want?" She asked harshly, almost caused Kagome to wince outwardly at her tone of voice. Kagome wanted to drop this talk immediately, but she knew there was no way to back out at this minute, so she replied softly, "I want to talk to you."

When Kagome noticed that Adora had neither said anything nor walked away, she took that indication as a silent agreement and instantly sat down on the feathery sofa beside her. "You've been ignoring me for the last three days and I know this has something to do with Kikyo," she ventured.

"So?" The word snapped out at her.

Kagome had prepared to be calm and even to apologize though she didn't see her own fault in this whole incident. She believed if that was what it was going to take to have a friend back, then she would do it without question. Yet Adora's tone made her chin come up. "_So_ I want to know what you're thinking," she said shortly. "And why you're so angry with me."

"Oh, I never knew you would actually _be concerned about_ what I think," Adora began derisively. "And don't be silly, Kagome. Who said I'm angry with you? I only _despise_ you!"

"Stop acting so childish, Adora. Of course I care about what you think! You're my only best friend, you know. And I'm sorry about Kikyo okay! But can't you see that I also held partial responsibility for what had happened?"

Adora's face instantly broken into a sardonic grin. "Oh yea, you're responsible for Kikyo's injury and carelessness. You're also responsible for the sweet little chaste kiss that she and your boyfriend had shared back there in the storage room!" 

Kagome gazed at her for a long moment and then sighed resignedly. "If you put it in _that _way, then no. But you can't just blame Kikyo for everything. She was drunk and that excuse was reasonable enough."

"How can you be so positive that she wasn't acting at that time?" Adora asked challengingly. "It could have been one of her nasty schemes, you know. Or she even might have _deliberately_ gotten herself drunk too. You never know!"

"You're right, Adora. I will never know the truth. No one else will either, beside Kikyo herself. But that's not the point. She was drunk because of me. I was the one who took her place in the fashion show." A sense of guiltiness instantly washed over Kagome as she continued to speak in a quiet tone. "Right now you may be thinking how stupid I am for putting all the blame on myself, but you'll probably understand how I feel too if you try to see things through Kikyo's perspective."

Adora immediately let out scornful snort at Kagome's comment. She didn't know whether she should laugh or be angry with her friend's altruism. She always seemed to put everyone else ahead of herself and that really worried Adora. Especially since Adora knew that some people like Kikyo would take advantage of her good nature. Although Kagome's selflessness could be unbelievably annoying every now and then, no doubt it was also one of her characteristics that had attracted Adora to become her friend in the first place.

"You know, Kagome, I really don't know how to retort you for that but I have a feeling that you're going to make a _big__mistake_for trusting Kikyo. A mistake that you will definitely regret in the future." 

"Maybe I am, but we can't make any conclusions now, can we?" Suddenly Kagome's face broke into a huge grin as she said, "Hey, but does that mean I'm forgiven?"

Once hearing that, Adora instantly turned her head to the side and muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like a 'whatever'. Kagome would have laughed out loud in relief if she wasn't under so much pressure. Now that she had finally reconciled with both Kikyo and Adora, another problem was brought up in her mind. Jiro. She didn't know what she should do with their relationship. Although she had learnt the truth from Kikyo and realized at last that the incident wasn't entirely Jiro's fault, she still didn't know how to face him. Or in other words, she simply didn't know how to deal with him or handle their present problem.

Suddenly the telephone rang beside the girls, snapping Kagome out of her own thoughts. She recognized Jiro's voice the instant she picked up the phone. "Hello, Kagome. It's Jiro."

There was a long moment of silence when Kagome only held the receiver and didn't speak for she didn't know what to say. Seeing her hesitation, Adora immediately gave Kagome a curious look as she asked in a whisper, "Who is it? Jiro?" Kagome could only nodded in response.

"Hello? Kagome, are you there?"

"Yes. I'm here. What is it, Jiro?" She asked in a soft tone.

"I need to talk to you. I'm downstairs, can you come down here to meet me?"

There was a long pause. And sensing Kagome's reluctance, Jiro quickly added, "I just want to speak with you for 10 minutes. Please, it won't be long. I promise."

"Alright. I'll come down now."

**X****X****X**

The sun was down two hours ago, and now the sky was completely dark. Kagome, wearing a white sweater and a pair of faded blue jeans, came out of her apartment building. She felt a chilly breeze blew across her face the moment she stepped out of the entrance. Her eyes started looking around for the familiar form and instantly spotted Jiro, who stood by the back fender of his car several feet ahead of her. Wavered, Kagome started walking towards him. 

He was wearing a black turtleneck and a pair of jet-black jeans. As she got closer to him, she could see that his jaw was stubbled, his eyes exhausted and under the weight of his fatigue, his broad shoulders slumped.

She had never seen him so worn out before and for a moment there she actually had the impulse to wrap her arms around him tightly. Yet, she restrained herself from doing so. She had no right to touch him like this anymore, especially now when she expected nothing else from him besides friendship. _It will be better to make a clean break_, she reminded herself silently.

A small smile crept through Jiro's face the instant he saw Kagome approached him. But she stopped when there was at least one foot of a distance away from him. It was as if she wanted to keep a safe space between the two of them. 

"I thought I would find you at home," he began speaking while shoving both of his hands into the pockets as if he couldn't trust himself from not touching her. "I know this is useless, but I want to apologize to you and if you'll only hear me out, I..."

"I've talked to Kikyo last Friday, and she told me what had happened already." Kagome announced softly, interrupting him in the middle of his explanation.

Jiro immediately sighed in relief as he stepped up to Kagome, closing the opening gap between them. He took her shoulders in his hands and said smilingly, "That's great! Now you know I didn't lie to you and that it was just all a stupid mistake." His eyes were now glinted with relief and hope.

Although Kagome felt fragile in his grip, she understood that what must be done had to be done. Regretfully, she put her hands over his and gently lowered them away from her shoulders. His brows furrowed at her action and he looked down at her with mystification and confusion. 

"I'm sorry, Jiro...I don't think we can go back," she said softly, though it hurt beyond measure.

He instantly cupped her face in his palms, forcing her to meet his eyes, his expression almost fierce. "I don't understand, Kagome. Why? You know there's nothing between Kikyo and I. So why-"

"It really has nothing to do with Kikyo or you. I suppose you can say it's my problem. I...I feel insecure with our relationship and I'm lacking confidence in myself. I just can't see 'us' in the future." 

"Don't be so silly, Kagome. You know I will always love you and only you," she could tell the desperateness in his voice. "And there certainly is hope for our future too. Only if you'll give me another chance to prove it to you."

"Jiro, there's no way we can continue with this relationship when I don't even have any trust in _us_." Tears were brimming in her eyes, but she held them back.

"But Kagome, I-" He started as he took another step closer, but Kagome immediately stepped backward to avoid his touch.

"I'm really sorry, Jiro. I know this isn't fair to you, but I've thought over this for a long time. So I hope you can respect my decision."

There was a long moment of silence as he simply held her gaze to search for any signs of grief, regret, concern - but none of those things appeared. Knowing that it would be impossible to change her mind now, he then asked in a grim, abrupt voice, "Is that what you really want?"

Kagome broke their gaze reluctantly as she slightly lowered her head and nodded in response. "I think it will be the best for both of us to stop seeing each other."

His eyes widened momentarily and then a slow sad smile touched his mouth. "I guess you're right, after all. Maybe we really weren't meant to be."

His words felt like a slap in the face. Kagome had no response, and even if she had, she doubted she could have spoken right then. Her heart actually hurt. 

"I wish you well, Kagome." 

With that being said, he then turned and started walking back to his car. But before he got into the car, Kagome suddenly called out to him and asked gently, "Are we still friends?"

The sad smile hadn't disappeared from his face when he turned to look at her. They held each other's gaze for another long time before he replied, "We'll always be friends." He then got into the car and Kagome simply stood there as she watched him drove off into the lonely, silent night.

**X****X****X**

"What the fuck do you mean that you can't make it? I've been sitting here waiting for you the whole night and now you're telling me that you can't make it!" Inuyasha growled furiously, disregarding the looks of shock from other members of the public around him. "I don't care whatever dumb excuses you have, I suggest you to get your ass here right now!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. But I uh...I have some _important business _to take care of at the moment, and so I won't be coming tonight." Miroku apologized with enthusiasm. 

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as suspicion emerged within him. "Just what sort of _important business _are you talking about here?" 

"I uh...I..." While Miroku was stammering with a reason, Inuyasha heard several females giggling over the cell phone and he immediately became seething as realization finally dawned him. 

"You fucking lecher! You stood me up for some bitches _again_!"

"Sorry Inuyasha, but I've got to go now, my cell phone's running out of battery! I'll talk to you later! I wish you a good evening!" With that being said, Miroku quickly hung up, ending the call. Inuyasha cursed out loud as he stuffed his cell phone back into the pocket of his jacket. 

Although this definitely wasn't the first time when Miroku had stood him up and he wouldn't care less about this lech either, tonight's meeting was one of the utmost importance. Miroku was supposed to deliver the information that he had been asking for concerning the most powerful vampire, Naraku.

Naraku was the first vampire that ever existed in the humans' world and thus he was known as the Father of all vampires. Yet, up till this moment, no one ever knew where he had came from or how he existed. Even the reason for his existence still remained as a mystery. He was also an extremely guarded and cautious vampire, and no doubt he was hardly ever seen because of his secretive behaviour. Even though he was recognized as the most mighty vampire, no individual knew how powerful he truly was. The reason being was that Naraku would either be gone by the time when the you arrive or you would be killed by him.

Irritated, Inuyasha gulped down his drink and signalled to the waitress for another one. His pair of amber eyes then casually scanned around the room. It rather was smoky and crowded in this A.J.'s bar for a Thursday evening. From the customers' appearances, Inuyasha could tell that there were different kind of people in here, from teenagers to businessmen, but most of them seemed to be engulfed in their own conversations. 

As he turned to the other side of the room to see who was in the crowd, he instantly noticed that a red-head was staring at his direction from several seats away. She was lovely indeed. There was a manicured sleekness to her and a sophistication that was perfectly natural. As Inuyasha watched, she cast a longing look towards him. As if capturing his attention, she began smiling up at Inuyasha, her face animated and sparkling; while his remaining coldly critical. Inuyasha snorted loudly before turning his head away. To him, the woman was nothing special but a flirty slut who was seeking men to spend the nights with. He was actually disgusted and sickened by such women. Hence he had never understood why Miroku seemed to be attracted to these females all the time. 

All of a sudden, the name 'Kagome' called to his mind. He didn't know why he would thought of the girl so often since that night when she had boldly climbed into his car. The image of her distressed expression was still printed clearly in his memory. He also didn't understand why he had had that startling urge to help and chase after her when she had ran off into the night. Normally he would have kicked the intruder out of his car if it was somebody else but she was somewhat different. With one look at her vulnerable expression, his heart instantly melt.

Although he had tried to palm her name off as a mere afterthought, he discovered that her face remained. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, but from time to time he would thought of her. Of her damned white shoulders and her gleaming raven hair and her sparkling grey-blue eyes. He simply couldn't stop thinking about her. Frustrated, he growled at himself and took another gulp of his refilled drink, his eyes started wondering around the room once again.

As he looked in front of him, two young men whom both seemed to be in their early-twenties, were hovering over the stool suspiciously. Yet Inuyasha couldn't see what they were doing since their backs were currently facing him. Not that he really cared in any case either. Then, both of them unexpectedly walked away from the stool and sat back down in their seats several feet away, displaying a casual attitude as if nothing had happened. Within another second, a female wearing a tight pair of blue jeans and a white halter top, walked out of the hallway where the restrooms were located and sat back down on the exact spot where the two men had remained.

Inuyasha didn't know why, but he thought that the girl's back was kind of familiar and hence he continued to observe her warily. Even though the noise level in this room was beyond tolerable, he could still hear the sound of the fade ring tone coming from the girl's cell phone. She quickly pulled out the cell phone from her handbag and answered the call. As Inuyasha watched, she suddenly turned her head around, giving him a chance to take a glimpse of her countenance. But once his eyes were fixed on the features, he immediately recognized her as his mind screamed her name out loud. 

_Kagome._

_**X**__**X**__**X**_

"Hey Adora, what's up?" Kagome asked while she turned and briefly scrutinized the surrounding in the bar.

"Kagome? Where are you right now? What time are you coming back?" 

Kagome smiled to herself at her friend's overreaction. Adora could act so much like her mother sometimes. "Mmm...I'm at A.J. drinking right now. But I'll be home soon. Why?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about you. It's getting late now, you know. Did you have too much to drink? Do you want me to come over to pick you up?" 

Kagome chortled in amusement. "Adora! Don't worry, I've only had three drinks and _no_, I'm not drunk. I'm an adult now and so I think I'm more than capable of take care of myself. Thank you very much."

There was a short pause before Adora began to retort, "But-"

"Alright, I give in. I'm coming home this instant, okay? But I don't need you to come and get me. I know my way home."

"Fine. Just be careful. See you later."

Kagome ended the call and heaved a weary sigh. Ever since Adora had learnt about Jiro and her separation, she had been extremely overprotective. She seemed as if she wanted to know where Kagome was and what she was doing whenever Kagome was out of her sight. Funny though, she never seemed to be so worried during the other times when Kagome broke up with her other boyfriends in the past. Hence, her sudden overly concerned attitude had shocked Kagome for the last four days. Possibly her overreaction was due to her acknowledgement of Kagome's deep feelings for Jiro.

Speaking of Jiro, Kagome hadn't seen him often since she had met him at the front of her apartment building that night, not that she expected to bump into him. Her days had been limping along as well as could be expected and then - wham, she ran into him at their company's lobby this afternoon. They chatted, but the camaraderie was gone. Their conversation was forced, their enthusiasm false. Afterward, it seemed to her that the hole in her heart had grown larger, more ragged. _It would always be like this_, she realized. It would never be possible for them to be friends again anymore...not after what had happened between them. It was also because for this reason that she decided to have some liquor tonight and relaxed herself before going home. 

A small, sad smile appeared at the corner of her lips as she shook her head to push away all of her troubling thoughts. Kagome looked down at her half-empty glass of drink for a brief moment before drinking down the content and signalling to the bartender for her bill. While she was placing several dollar bills on the counter, she was completely oblivious to the three pairs of watchful eyes on her. Two pairs of blue, and a pair of unique amber. Without waiting for her changes, Kagome strode out of the bar, already feeling a little light-headed. The two men who have been watching Kagome during the whole time, quickly paid for their bills and followed her out of the door. 

At first, she had no difficulty walking along the street, but she began feeling more dizzy by each passing minute. Even her vision was a blur now. Although Kagome's tolerance level wasn't considered high, she could drink down at least five glasses of alcoholic drinks easily without getting intoxicated. Yet, at present she felt as if she was under the influence. But was that possible?

Soon the more she walked, the wobblier her legs became and they were shaking so badly that she had to lean her body against the brick wall of a building for support. Her head was beginning to throb painfully. Knowing that she could no longer keep on walking, Kagome immediately stopped in the middle of her track and placed a hand over her forehead. Her skin was burning under her palm. _What's going on?_She wondered to herself. 

"Hey Miss, are you alright?" A deep, masculine voice spoke from her behind. But Kagome was feeling too uncomfortable to turn around and see who it was.

"I...I don't know," she murmured with her hand still rested on her temple and her eyes were now closed, "I feel so dizzy."

"Do you want us to escort you home?" Another voice spoke up, and this time Kagome spun around to look at the two strangers, but could only see two fuzzy shadows. 

"I...no, it's...I'll just call my friend to come and get me..." With her back leaning against the wall, she fumbled for her cell phone in the handbag but only succeeded in dropping the contents from inside. The two men exchanged amused glances as Kagome bent down unsteadily to pick up her belongings, but her hands weren't cooperating since they were trembling.

"Comon lady," the first man spoke again as he grabbed Kagome in the upper arm, pulling her up, "forget about your friend. We'll give you a lift."

The second man followed his action as he too, grabbed Kagome in the other arm and said, "oh yea, babe. You will have a _safe _ride home." 

Both men laughed at their last remark with anticipation as they began dragging her away towards their parked van. Although she wasn't fully conscious, her remaining sanity told her that something about these two men felt wrong. Their laughter was cold. Cold and cunning. She tried to struggle free from their tight grips, but failed miserably while she was in such weak condition. At this moment realization finally struck her. She was drugged. 

Her heart was now pounding wildly, beating so heavily, she could hardly breathe. "Let...let me go," she protested weakly but to no avail.

The second man grinned at her feeble resistance, "let's not put up a fight with us, babe. We wouldn't want to hurt you in the process." He whispered in her ear, taking in the sweet scent of shampoo from her hair. His hand caressed her back before trailing down to her spine, sending her shivers of distaste. Kagome attempted to jerk but instead, she slowly felt an unexpected wondrous upheaval of desire blurring her senses. The close body contact caused her to make a sound in the back of her throat.

The second man chuckled again and said, "hey bro, looks like the aphrodisiac's kicking in. She's getting excited." He then leaned in closer to her, breathing on her now hot cheek. "Wait till we get in the car, babe." Kagome moaned at his comment.

When they've got to their parked van, the first man quickly opened the door and when they were about to push Kagome inside, one of the men was suddenly being pulled back and was forcefully slammed against a wall so hard that he was instantly out cold. 

The other man who still had his grip on Kagome, glared at their silver-haired intruder with hatred. "Son of a bitch!" He released her abruptly, ready to lung at him but was being slammed in the chest instead, sending him flying backward and smashing to his own van. The attack was so fast and unexpected it temporarily stunned the man. 

Recovering, he looked up to his opponent to find that his amber eyes were now burning with rage. He stood up slightly wavering. "You!" Before he could even move a muscle, his intruder threw him another violent punch that snapped his head back and cracked his shoulders against the window of the car. He grunted and doubled over, holding his stomach and knew that his ribs were probably broken by now. Within another second, he spit out a mouthful of blood and collapsed onto the ground.

Inuyasha stared at the men for a brief moment to ensure that neither of them could stand back up again before turning to Kagome. He would have likely killed them and to tell the truth, he would be more than thrilled to do so too. Yet, to check on the girl and get her out of here seemed to be his first concern. 

When he turned around, Kagome had already slid down against the van and onto the ground. Inuyasha knew she was still half-conscious, considering how she kept murmuring under her breath and whimpered. Silently cursing to himself, he ran through the very short list of options in his head of what he ought to do with her. Of course, his first choice would be to take her back to her home and let her family deal with her instead. Unfortunately, he had no clue where she lived and worst of all, asking her for direction to her house while she was in such condition would also be out of the question. That only left him with one choice...which also happened to be the least attractive to him as well. Grinding his teeth together in agitation, he gently lifted her limp body off the ground and headed for his car parked across the street. 

**X****X****X**

Inuyasha unlocked the door to his small apartment and hurriedly marched into his dim bedroom. He elbowed the door wider open and laid her on the mattress, not even bothered to switch on the light. Although he knew many models were always on diet for reasons like cosmetic weight loss and thus they were believed to be lighter, she actually seemed weightless to him! 

He noticed that she still had her consciousness, especially when she had been constantly mumbling something that sounded like "hot" to him during their car ride. And now even though she was lying on the bed, her head tossed from side to side occasionally while her restless body stirred. Inuyasha took this small opportunity to study her. 

There was a hint of pink on her burning cheeks and her hair hung in strands to her shoulders. The white halter top plastered to her body, outlining her slim hips. Inuyasha thought the sizes of the top was too small for her when the sheer fabric revealed the fullness of her breasts. 

"I'm losing it," he muttered as he wrapped the blanket around her. Not only was he talking to himself more than usual, but now this girl was beginning to seem more attractive. Of course, he would be damned before he admit this. "Okay, so go out and get laid."

He could think of over a dozen women who would let him know that they would be thrilled to accommodate him, but evidently none of them held any appeal. He secured the blanket around the girl's chest, concealing her provocative breasts, then walked out of the room. 

He strode to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth from the hook, soaking it with hot water. She was pretty damn lucky to have bumped into him tonight. Otherwise no one would even want to know what could have happened to her with those two men. Thinking of those bastards made Inuyasha's blood boiled again. Now that he though of it, he really regretted of letting them live. He really should have killed those two when he had the chance to. Yes, he had arrived just in time to save Kagome, but what if they targeted some other girls in the future? 

Growling in rage, he walked back to his room with the hot cloth in his hand only to discover in shock that Kagome had stripped down to her under garments and was now standing with her back exposed facing him. He couldn't believe in his own eyes and had to blink several time just to be certain that his mind wasn't playing any tricks on him. "Wh-what the fuck are you doing?" 

She spun to stare at him. Or through him. With glazed, intense eyes roiling with emotions he didn't understand. Instinctively Inuyasha was shaken in a way he had never been before. His breath stalled in his throat; he couldn't move. The moonlight emitted nothing more than a faint glow through the undraped window now. But it was enough.

Her breasts swayed slightly, the nipples pouting seductively at him through the black strapless bra. Slow heat unfurled in the pit of his stomach, then centred in his groin. She started moving toward him as she stumbled across the room to the doorway, closing the small space between them until Inuyasha could feel the heat of her body. Could see the thickness of her lashes and the glossiness of her soft lips.

"I need you," she whispered. Despite the intimate pitch of her voice, he sensed something was wrong. Then his mind evoked the moment at the bar when those two bastards have hovered over her drink. Could they have drugged her?

"Forget about me," he said with a low voice. "I think you need some rest instead."

Her mesmerizing eyes never leaving his as she kept inching nearer, until she was so close that his uneven breath ruffled the strand of hair framing her face. He caught the heady scent of expensive perfume as she edged closer and one pert breast brushed his chest. He jerked back and dropped the cloth to the carpet.

With a whimper that might have been a cry or longing, she threw her arms around him. "I need you." On tiptoe, she made the first move by crashing her lips to his in a deep, hungry kiss. Both of her hands were placed behind his neck, drawing him closer to her as she kissed him avidly. Inuyasha immediately pulled away, breathing hard. "What the hell-"

Kagome caught his lips again while she moved against him with desperateness. The soft mounds of her breasts molded against his torso. Through the small piece of fabric he felt the heat of her body and the throb of her pulse in her taut nipples. The warmth of her body seeped through his, sneaking through his veins and trembling through his chest as erotic as jungle drums at midnight. A low growl rumbled through the back of his throat as she continued to kiss him. 

Without his awareness, she tugged his hand to her breast and coasted it along her chest until his warm palm was centred on his tightly spiralled nipple. Inuyasha tried, he honestly did, but couldn't resist cradling her softness in his palm, testing the weight of her breast with a slight rise of his wrist, exploring the pliant fullness with his fingertips, then brushing the peck with his thumb.

What the hell was he doing? This girl must be drugged. She needed help - not sex. He quickly broke the kiss and eased her back onto the mattress. But Kagome bucked, thrusting her hips against his, sending an upward surge of heat through his groin. He groaned.

Inuyasha then slung one leg across the tops of her thighs while his hands pressed against her shoulders, pushing her down onto the mattress and anchoring her in place. The fight went out of her as he lay beside her, his body half covering hers. The rapid tempo of his own breathing startled him. 

Her hand started gliding across his torso, tracing the contours of his chest while her eyes on his. They had an attention-grabbing quality, Inuyasha realized as he continued to stare at her, panting deeply. Her hand, without him noticing, was now in his pants. Faster than a bolt of lightning, her hand shot inside his underwear. She touched him lightly with her fingertips, a low moan rising from her throat, her grey-blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"Don't," he growled, pulling her hand away. Damn, he must think of something before his last drop of sanity slipped away. With a groan of frustration, he grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her upward, flinging her over his shoulder as if she weighted nothing more than a piece of feather and strode to the bathroom again.

If she had struggled, then Inuyasha must hadn't paid any attention. Right after they were in his bathroom, he put her down only to shove her head under the shower facet. His other free hand turned on the cold water and she immediately whimpered and jerked under the cold spray. He gripped the back of her neck to secure her in place while his other hand was still on her upper arm, supporting her from falling into the bathtub. She moaned, a plaintive sound that bordered on a sob, a cry so piercing it vibrated through his bones, yet he didn't loosen his hold.

With an angry twist of hand, he quickly turned off the water and pulled her upward. Her tense body relaxed, becoming soft and pliant in his arms. He released her arm and with a sigh, her eyes closed. She went utterly still just as Inuyasha began to carry her back to his room. 

The second he laid her down on the mattress, he sucked in a gulp of air, amazed to discover he was hot and achingly hard. It took a full minute for his breathing to return to normal and for the pressure building in his chest to diminish and erase the lingering imprint of her hand. She had aroused him, true, but it was all because of the drugs. He really should kill those two bastards next time when he sees them. 

Inuyasha looked down at his hardened crotch for the second time and sworn to himself again. Maybe he was the one who needed a cold shower instead. He pulled the blanket over her and glanced at the sleeping form one last time before walking out of the room.

**X****X****X**


	5. Chapter 5: Growing Attraction

This story is rated R for language, violence, and sexual contents. So please leave this story immediately if you are under 18. Thank you. 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm just BORROWING the characters for awhile.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Half Moon Bay**

**By: Sweet Daydreamer**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 5: Growing Attraction**

The cell phone awakened Kagome from a deep, dreamless sleep. She sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard. With her eyes still closed, her hand unconsciously reached for the cell phone on top the nightstand drawer beside the mattress. Nothing was there. Pushing her sleep-tangled hair away from her face, her eyes cracked opened. 

The bright sunlight drifted into the room, blinding her vision momentarily. But when her mind was clear enough to realize she was at an unfamiliar surrounding, she immediately drew in a deep, stunned breath and sat up straighter. 

The bedroom was a very boxy construction with one window on her left and a closet on her right. Besides the king-sized mattress and the two nightstand drawers on each side, the room was basically very emptied.

Kagome swore and was about to jump out of bed, but she stopped the moment when she noticed she was in nothing but her undergarments. She gasped in shock.

_Oh my gosh! What has she gotten herself into?_

Kagome tried to recall what had happened, yet her memory of last night was completely gone in her mind. She chewed on her lower lip as she concentrated hard.

"So I see you're finally awake."

Startled, Kagome looked up and saw a good-looking young man with long silver hair. _Okay, maybe good-looking wasn't quite right...perhaps devastatingly handsome would do. _Wearing nothing but a pair of faded blue jeans, he leaned against _his _door, arms folded across a muscular bare chest. He stared at her with an unreadable look on his face.

Fighting herself from blushing beet-red, she instantly pulled up the blanket to cover herself. "W-who are you! And where am I!"

The stranger grinned at her. "You're at my place."

Kagome stared at him, wide-eyed with shock. "Your...your place! Why am I here?"

"Don't you remember what happened last night?"

"No!" She spit out the two-letter word.

He studied her face intently, his eyes narrowing. "Ah, I see." 

Without another word, he walked up to her and sat down on the edge of the mattress. Embarrassed from being so exposed in front of a stranger, she pulled the blanket higher. But she was taken completely by surprise when he lifted his hand and took a strand of hair between his finger and thumb. She wanted to move away from him and his touch, but instead she stayed right where she was while her eyes locked with his.

"So I assume you don't even remember what..._we_did last night, huh?" 

Kagome started blushing deeply at his question. Although last night's memory still didn't call to her mind, the way he spoke had already given her enough hints. _More than enough._ Even a person with half a brain would have known what had happened between the two of them. 

"I...we...did we...?" she stammered, her face growing in a deeper shade of red while she waited for his response. She definitely needed some assurance from him that nothing had happened. 

Her strand of hair was still in between his fingers and he sure didn't seem like he was going to move away anytime soon. He grinned at her and she was instantly reminded of a naughty little boy. "It was one of the most memorable nights I've ever had. You were-"

She hardly heard the rest. Tears blurred her vision. 

The man grabbed her arm and he looked somewhat startled. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

Kagome yanked her arm out of his grip and instinctively wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. "Don't touch me! Go away!"

A frown appeared on his face, but his unique pair of amber eyes were glinting with amusement. "Don't worry. We didn't _do _anything last night."

Surprised and relieved at the same time, Kagome turned to look at him, searching for the truthfulness of his words. Who knew if he was telling the truth or not? She couldn't even remember last night's memory and he could be taking this as his advantage and lied to her, claiming that nothing had happened when they actually did '_do it_'. 

As if he could sense her doubts, he then said, "Look, if we really _did_sleep together last night, do you think you would still be in your undergarments?"

"Well...you could have put them back on for me..." she whispered softly to herself, but obviously she was unaware of his sharp sense of hearing and that he had picked up what she murmured under her breath.

He smirked again and started leaning forward. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath warm on her flustered cheek. This time he took her breath away. 

"Trust me, if we're really sleeping together, I'll make sure you sprawl in my bed _stark naked_," his fingertip traced the line of her chin. "For sure, we wouldn't be sleeping."

Kagome couldn't help it; she went beetroot red while her heart did a crazy kind of flutter. But when she began to edge away from him, he suddenly rose and started for the door. Before he stepped out of the doorway, he turned around and said, "You better get dressed. I'll drive you home."

By the time when she opened her mouth to protest, he already left the room and had the door closed behind him.

**x****x****x**

Outside was warm and sunny. The streets were crowded with cars and people. Kagome followed the man to his sleek silver Porsche that sat in the lot with several other cars parked beside it. Even if the lot had been fill, his car would still be recognized instantly. 

Surprised, Kagome stared at this expensive vehicle as she hurried across the lot, trying to catch up with the man's long strides. She recognized the car but couldn't recall where she had seen it before. She peered around, wondering if perhaps it was the same model car that one of her colleagues owned. 

As if reading her thoughts, he suddenly asked, "You recognize the car?"

Stunned by the unexpected question, Kagome looked up and found him grinning at her _again_. Surely it was one of those melt-your-heart grins which caused an unexpected tingle to go up your spine. "It looks familiar, though I can't make out of it," she admitted.

The grin never disappeared on his handsome face and without uttering another word, he unlocked the doors and climbed in the driver's seat. Kagome followed as she slid into the passenger's seat, the soft black leather upholstery like a sweet-smelling cocoon. He turned the key in the ignition and it fired at once. The roar of the Porsche engine immediately echoed in the parking ramp. He sat for several seconds with his foot on the brake. 

He looked over at Kagome and said, "Technically speaking, you've drove this car _once_..." his grin suddenly grew wider. "Against my own will of course."

It took Kagome several seconds for his words to register in her brain. Scenes from that night suddenly flashed through her mind, including images of her barging into the car and demanding him to drive off. She then blushed crimson red from embarrassment. _Gosh, how many times has she been blushing since this morning?_

He put his sunglasses on and stepped on the accelerator a little harder than he should have, sending the Porsche flying out on to the street. Kagome instantly held on to the seat belt, seeking for safety. But soon, she was convinced that he was actually a very skilful driver. He managed to guided the car through the busy traffic expertly. They both remained silent during the car ride as neither of them said a word to the other.

Feeling slightly awkward and uncomfortable with the growing silence, Kagome decided to speak up first to break the intensity between them. With her hands placed between her knees, she turned to look at him and said, "I...uh...I'm sorry about that night. I didn't know what came over me."

He shifted his attention from the crowded road to her face. They held each other's gaze for a brief moment before he asked, "Had a fight with your boyfriend?"

What could she tell him? Obviously it was more than just a fight between Jiro and her. No doubt their relationship was over already and there wouldn't be anymore 'them' in the future. Although initially she had thought she would be strong enough to endure the pain, Kagome still couldn't help feeling heartrending about everything. Sure it was pitiful to have ended their affair in the way they did when Kagome believed she could have done better than that. But at least that was what she wanted in the first place, wasn't it?

"Yea, but we broke up already," she confessed while deliberately leaving out the details of her relationship with Jiro and the reason or the cause for their separation. 

She noticed that he was still staring at her, expecting her to elaborate on her answer. But when she didn't, he turned back to the road again. They started riding in silence once again.

Suddenly, Kagome recalled something important. Without thinking, she spun her head to the side and touched the man's arm, her fingers curling around his biceps. "I forget to ask for your name."

A full second passed as he gazed down at her hand. Finally he focused on the road again and said, "I'm Inuyasha." He kept looking at her hand and frowning. Kagome thought maybe he didn't like her touching him and so she instantly pulled away.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"I know. Your _ex-boyfriend_ already gave your name away when he called out to you that night." There was a low, hard edge to his voice that disturbed her. She didn't know what happened and couldn't help wondering why his sudden change of attitude toward her. Was it something that she had said? Or was it something that she had done last night? But this morning he didn't seem so...what was it..._hostile_?

This time, Kagome didn't even attempt to make a conversation with him. Instead, she sat back in the passenger seat and rested her head against the headrest. Minutes later, he turned the steering wheel and let the Porsche crept up to the curb in front of her apartment lot. 

Kagome unfastened the seat belt and pulled open the door handle, at the same time, she turned and muttered a "Thank you" to Inuyasha before she climbed out of the car. When she slammed the car door close, Inuyasha signalled her with a finger to come closer as if he had something to say. She didn't know what else to do besides complying with him.

"You know, maybe next time you should have some friends with you while you go drinking. Otherwise don't be _too_surprise to wake up with a stranger sleeping beside you."

Kagome's cheeks instantly warmed at his remark. His face was unreadable and she couldn't see his eyes either since he had his sunglasses on. She wanted to come up with a smart retort, but before she had a chance to do so, Inuyasha pulled his car out of the lot and Kagome watched as he drove off fast down the road.

**x****x****x**

Kikyo knew of places in the Tokyo city where she could get anything she needed to be successful in her career, where she could also fill any dark, uncontrollable desire that raged inside her. Many of these places were public and appeared to be nothing more than bars or shops or hotels. Most were frequented by wide-eyed tourists who never suspected what went on behind the public show. 

Tonight, the darkness had brought her to one of them. Kikyo slipped through a rear door and headed down a narrow, dimly lit hallway. The walls were damp; and the air fecund.

She had disguised herself, not that anyone from her circle would see her here. But she knew not to take chances. She had visited this place, and others like it, many times before. 

With each step, the darkness grew stronger inside her, beating...beating...beating to a fever pitch. Building until all that was left of Kikyo was a throbbing shell. Inside her burned an inferno that needed to be quenched before it consumed her live.

She would hate herself tomorrow. As always, she would curse her insatiable desires and needs. She would punish herself; she would do penance.

But at least the darkness would be sated. At least, for a while, it would slumber inside her. And maybe, this time it would slumber forever.

And she would finally be free.

Suddenly her mind drifted to her sweet, naive cousin, Kagome and she couldn't help but to smirk proudly. Kagome had always been so trusting. A few drops of tears and Kagome's heart would instantly melt. That was all she needed for the effect of acting. Obviously her dearest cousin had bought her story at the gym that day and she believed in every word that she had said without doubts. How cute. 

Yet, once Kikyo thought about it, there was _some _truth in her lies. Yes, she was indeed jealous of Kagome for taking her place in the performance, but she wasn't jealous _enough _to get herself intoxicated just because of that reason. Getting drunk was only a part of her plan for the acting so that she could form a tall tale for Kagome afterward. Evidently that was Kagome's consequence for betraying her. Like Kikyo had always said before, no one would take what belonged to hers. Even if she couldn't have whatever she wanted, no one could either.

And of course, even a person who was brain dead would realized that she had kissed Jiro on purpose. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the kiss, in fact she remembered pretty clearly of how soft Jiro's lips had felt under hers and how good they tasted. He was actually a great-looking man. He was certainly way better looking than most of the male models from her company and who knew what he was like in bed. Possibly she could find that out herself later. 

But frankly, her mind would always flew back to Inuyasha. He was definitely an outrageously handsome and attractive man, very masculine, sexy in a rough, macho kind of way. He was the kind of man most women looked at and ached for, the kind of man that made the women want so badly, they forgot what was safe and smart and right. Including Kikyo herself. Hence she had silently vowed to herself that this man would become hers and hers only. But before that happened, she would have to satisfy her dark desires first.

Kikyo stopped before the door marked by the number three. She drew in a shuddering breath, the blood thrumming in her head, the call so loud it reverberated through her like tribal drums. She reached for the knob and the metal felt cold against her fevered skin. She twisted and pushed; the door eased open.

On the bed, naked, the man waited for her.

**x****x****x**

For the next terrible week, Kagome had been extremely busy with her new television commercial. Yet no matter how hectic and demanding her schedule had been, her mind would still drifted back to Inuyasha now and then. Whenever she thought of that man, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Also, the way of how they've bumped into each other every time was bizarre enough and she couldn't help wondering if their next encounter would get any stranger.

At present Kagome was eating dinner with her client at a classy restaurant. Rimita had left half an hour ago, claiming that there was some important issue at work that demanded for her immediate attention. Now Kagome was stuck with the client at the restaurant alone. 

Kagome nodded with a half-hearted smile once in a while at the man's mindless chattering, wishing she was anywhere but here. It wasn't that he was boring, in fact he appeared to be a nice guy. But then again, he only _appeared _to be oneAt first, she actually enjoyed the delicious food and the intriguing conversation they shared together. 

Until when she started noticing that from time to time he would touch her arm or his thigh would _accidentally _brush against hers, Kagome grew nervous and edged away from him. Now she sat stirring her coffee with extreme boredom, wondering if she dared bring up some excuse to leave early without offending her client.

While she was lost in thoughts, suddenly she felt a hand placed on her bare back and it started stroking her skin. Stunned, Kagome widened her eyes in shock as she turned to him and he said, "It's getting late. Let me escort you home."

She opened her mouth to protest when he placed several bills on the table and started pulling out her chair for her. There was absolutely no way in hell would she allow him to drive her home. Especially when she was dead clear of what was to come next from him. _Oh my gosh, Kagome! You better think of an excuse quick! _

"Um...it's alright, Taku. I don't want to give you any trouble. I can go home myself," she said as they started for the entrance. 

"Do you know how dangerous it is for a beauty like you to go home alone in the night?" he stated while he wrapped his hand on her small waist and winked at her. "And don't you worry, darling. There's no trouble at all." 

_Darling!_She almost choked in her breathe. _Oh boy! Obviously he's one of those persistent type of guys who won't back down until he gets want he wants. He'll probably insist driving me home unless I can come up with a believable excuse __**fast**_

When Kagome was about to say something, from the corner of her eyes she caught a glimpse of silver hair. Almost right away she knew who it was. She paused, chewing her lip and squinted in the direction Inuyasha had gone. Taku eyed her curiously and was on the verge to ask her what was going on. All of a sudden she turned to face him with a smile and said, "Actually, I have a date."

**x****x****x**

Inuyasha glanced down at his watch and swore. He had been waiting for Miroku in the bar for over 45 minutes, but he never showed his ass! This was the _second time _Miroku decided to stood him up in this month. What could he want already!

_Wait till I can lay my hands on that lecher, then I'm going to fucking shred him to pieces! _

Inuyasha instantly growled at that thought while anger started mounting within him. Maybe he ought to pay Miroku a visit and teach him an_unforgettable_ lesson so that he could learn to keep his words. Yes, that idea certainly sounded appealing. With that temptation in mind, he headed up the street toward the parking lot where he parked his car.

When he was just going to cross the road, suddenly he heard a familiar female voice called out to him from the crowd of passers-by. He turned and was surprise to see Kagome with another man beside her walking to his direction. 

Evidently she was oblivious to other men on the street who were gawking at her like wolves spotting their prey. Instead, she was gazing at Inuyasha with those alluring grey-blue eyes. The moment she approached him, Kagome tucked her hand into his arm as soon as she was standing next to him. 

Inuyasha was completely taken aback by her unexpected action when he widened his eyes in great curiosity. _Just what the fuck does she think she's doing?_ He looked at her in the eyes, hoping he could search for some clues but only found them glinting with mischief. Yet, no matter how surprise he was just now, nothing could be as shocking as what she said to him next.

"There you are! I was waiting for you outside the restaurant, where have you been?" she asked him with the most adorable smile he had ever seen. "Oh Inuyasha, this is Taku Istoshi. He's a client of Yakamate Enterprise." 

A young, too-tanned man joined them. Thin and wiry with brown eyes and blue-black hair that glistened under the moonlight, Taku seemed small next to Inuyasha. His lithe build reminded Inuyasha of a sleek, fast greyhound. He nodded to Inuyasha and muttered a "hello" before he gave him a brief, but curious glance. Then he concentrated on Kagome again.

"And Taku, this is my _boyfriend_, Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha turned to her in surprise as his brows instantly went sky-high at her declaration. He was rendered speechless and didn't know what else to do but to gaze at her in total perplexity. Taku wasn't any better either since he looked almost as equally astounded as he was. When Inuyasha was on the verge of saying, "Just when the fuck has he become her boyfriend without _his _acknowledgement," Kagome turned her attention to him again.

"So where are we going tonight, Inuyasha? Hey, why don't we go to a movie or something?" she asked in a cheery tone of voice and, aw hell, she even had this _fond_ look on her face when she spoke to him. Or was that only his imagination?

Inuyasha couldn't quite put his finger on Kagome's strange behaviour for the moment. Then it hit him. Damn, she was using him as an excuse and tried getting rid of this bozo! How could he be so fucking blind? Well, but if that truly was the case, then he would have no other choice but to play along, right?

With a seductive smile, he slipped his arm _tightly_ around her waist as he pulled her closer to his side. "Sure darling. Anything you like."

He sworn he caught Kagome by surprise when she looked up at him, wide-eyed. Then she slowly began to relax under his grip but she must have realized that he knew about her ploy and hence she deliberately lowered her eyes, not meeting his gaze. Inuyasha couldn't help himself and grinned at her.

Taku cleared his throat unexpectedly as he shifted his glance from Kagome to Inuyasha and then said, "Um...well, I guess I better go now. I...uh, I'll discuss the details of the commercial with you in the office tomorrow, Kagome." He smiled at them, but Inuyasha thought the smile was rather forced. Kagome returned her smile and said "goodbye" to Taku when he turned to leave.

Inuyasha waited until her attention was on him again before he started guiding her toward the parking lot. His arm was still on her waist and he never intended to let go of his grip _anytime soon. _"Comon, let's catch a movie!" He mocked her.

As if Kagome was finally coming back to her senses, she tried to pull away from his possessive arm, but he merely tightened his grip and smirked. "Wh-what are you doing?" she stammered shyly.

Inuyasha raised a brow at her and said, "I thought you want a date with _me_."

Kagome's deep embarrassed blush seemed to make her looked even more alluring than before. "Okay, I'm sorry for using you as an excuse," she apologized while trying to pull away again, but this time Inuyasha actually loosened his hold and she immediately slipped out of his arm. "He wanted to drive me home and I refused, but he insisted. So I was trying to get rid of him and then you-"

"Happen to come along and become your _boyfriend_, huh?" he finished it off for her and cracked a devilish smirk. 

Still embarrassed by her bold action, Kagome deliberately avoided meeting his glance. Inuyasha smiled inwardly at her innocence and shyness. "Why didn't you just tell him to get lost?"

Kagome instantly gave him a sharp glance and sighed softly. "Because I don't want to offend our company's client," she confessed.

Inuyasha snorted at her answer but didn't say anything. What _else _could he say? It wasn't his business anyway and so he shouldn't even care. But then again. _Women? What are you gonna do with them?_

They started across the street when Kagome asked, "Uh, where are we going, Inuyasha?" 

"I'm driving you home." He turned in at the entrance of the parking lot.

When they reached to his car, suddenly Inuyasha realized that Kagome was shifting uncomfortably and acting as though she had something to say but didn't want to say it. 

"What is it?" he asked.

Startled, she shot him a meaningful glance before she said, "I...um...I don't want to go home yet."

Inuyasha raised his brows. "Why?"

"Because Adora has gone out and she probably won't be back until midnight. I don't want to be all alone at home."

"Where do you want to go then?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Kagome stopped, her eyes fixed on his face while she pondered over his question and all the possibilities that she could think of. She was chewing on her lip again. She seemed to do that quite often whenever she was concentrating. 

"So?" his patient was beginning to grow thin as usual.

Inuyasha's voice broke into her thoughts and she lifted her head to look at him with a dazzling smile. "I know of a perfect place for us to go!"

**x****x****x**

Inuyasha drove his car to a nearby lake. The place was almost deserted, but there were several bulky men sat around the corner near the bushes drinking beer and roaring with laughter. 

He parked the Porsche and they began to walk toward the water. Although the sky was completely dark by now, it was still a warm evening. For several minutes, they strolled silently along the seawall. Water lapped gently against the sandy shoreline. The breeze held a scent of pine. 

As they walked, their arms or hands brushed every so often, occasionally she touched his hand or arm to point something out. With each innocent or accidental touch, his awareness of her grew until he found himself aroused to the point of distraction.

The dreamiest dress that Kagome was currently wearing didn't help either. Instead, it seemed to make the matter worst. The lavender dress was certainly sexy-to-the-core with the skimpiest back, the thinnest straps and that _low, LOW_ front! And that A-line skirt with the empire waist was simply _too _flattering too.

Inuyasha kept remembering that night and her gorgeous body trembling with need - for him. He jammed his fists in his pockets to keep himself from hauling her into the darkness of the shrubbery and taking her standing up. He reminded himself that he was in control. 

"I've always loved it here," Kagome murmured, breathing deeply with her eyes closed. "It's always seemed more like a world away from the uptown than just a drive across the city. I remember the first time my mother brought me and my brother out here. I thought we were on vacation."

She dragged a hand through her hair, combing it with her fingers. "But I haven't come here for a long time."

Inuyasha picked up an inflection in her voice at once. He drew his eyebrows together, studying her profile. "Why not?"

A small smile spread over her face and she tilted her head slightly to look at him. "I don't know. Probably because I'm always busy with my job and never seem to have the time to come here." 

His eyes held hers for a moment. He had this great desire to lower his head and take her mouth, sweet, hot, already parted slightly. But then a loud roar of laughter brought Inuyasha back to his senses. He purposely turned to look at the group of men, breaking their intense gaze. 

The bulky men were now having an arm wrestling contest. How boring. Well, but at least it would be a good distraction for him. Hence without thinking, Inuyasha took Kagome's elbow and led her toward the group. She widened her eyes in wonder and glanced at him quizzically but didn't ask any questions as she tried to catch up with his long, confident strides. 

By the time when they approached the group, one of the men's arm was already forced down and another howl of laughter was heard. Kagome watched the game with fascination and she automatically tugged Inuyasha's sleeve, catching his attention while she leaned toward him. Standing on tip of her toes, she whispered in his ears. "Do you think you can beat that guy?" 

Unfortunately, he didn't hear her question for his attention was now on her hand. It was _really hard _not to recall that night with Kagome had put her hands in his pants. Hell, he couldn't even look at her hands without remembering. He swore under his breath.

Inuyasha realized that he must have been staring at her hand for a moment too long, since Kagome was nudging him in the arm, bringing his mind back to reality. His narrowed eyes met hers as he asked, "What do you think?"

"I can't say it's impossible, but I think you have a very slim chance to stand against him." 

He narrowed his eyes at her even more and immediately yanked his sleeve out of her grip. "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence."

He noticed that Kagome wanted to say something, but he didn't give her the chance when he walked up to stand beside the table. "Hey, may I try?" he asked the man who had just won the previous round.

The men gave Inuyasha a glance from head to toe and started laughing at him insultingly. Yes, Inuyasha was small compared to the bunch of three-hundred-plus pounds men, but apparently they didn't know _what_ their opponent was. 

"Forget it, pretty boy. You better run home to your mama if you don't want me to break your arm," the man mocked derisively followed by a thunderous laughter but Inuyasha only smirked at him and sat down on the chair across him.

"Keh, we'll see about that," he snorted

The man grinned arrogantly at Inuyasha as they both held out their right hands on the table. "Fine. You ask for it, boy. Don't say I never warned you." 

Their right hands interlocked and their elbows were firmly planted on the table surface. At the count to three, they both started implying forces to their arms. The man had a startle look and obviously he was shocked by Inuyasha's incredible strength when he thought he could have won this game easily. 

Kagome stood beside him and from the corner of his eyes, he saw her hands were balled into tight fists of tension she watched he wrestled. Inuyasha deliberately held up the contest to humiliate the man, but when he found the game becoming dull and boring, he instantly forced the man's arm down effortlessly. The man's eyes were so wide that they almost bulged out of his eye sockets while the other men all have that awe look. There was a silence.

"Oh my god! You did it!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. "You won!"

With an arrogant smirk that never left his face, he turned to take Kagome's arm and they started for his car. Neither of them uttered a word while they strolled back but she had this unmistakable proud smile that plastered on her face. Inuyasha tried hard to keep his pride and satisfaction concealed but with that delightful smile from Kagome, he failed. 

The moment when they climbed into the car, Kagome abruptly burst into a laughter that surprised Inuyasha. "Did you see his expression when you won? He looked as if he wanted the earth to swallow him up!"

He chuckled. "Serves him right." 

They laughed together for another brief moment. Inuyasha finally realized that he actually enjoyed Kagome's presence, which was something that disturbed him deeply. Suddenly they stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. He wanted to freeze the moment, to sit there in the car and simply drink in the scent of this woman's perfume, but instead he broke their gaze and turned the key in the ignition before he spoke stiffly. "It's getting late already. I better send you home now."

With a shy smile, Kagome murmured a quiet "thank you" and relaxed herself in the passenger seat. The powerful car engine roared to life and Inuyasha drove the car fast and smoothly out to the street.

**x****x****x**


	6. Chapter 6: Was it Infatuation or Love?

This story is rated R for language, violence, and sexual contents. So please leave this story immediately if you are under 18. Thank you. 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm just BORROWING the characters for awhile.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Half Moon Bay**

**By: Sweet Daydreamer**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 6: Was it Infatuation or Love?**

_**Japan, Miyake-Jima Island**_

Sango made her way down the dim corridor, the rancid odour of decay turning her stomach. She held her breath but the stench still choked her, and she realized with a sense of horror that it was the smell of blood fouling the air. 

She moved silently with anticipation as her mind and years of experience instantly cautioned her of what she would come across in the next few dreadful minutes. Up ahead, faint blue and green lights speared through and around blackened windows and heavy, metal doors, bolted from the inside. Good struggling to invade, then conquer, evil. Sango carried the large boomerang on her back carefully. Good would reign triumphant; she believed that, she _had to_. 

If she didn't, she would have lose.

She drew closer to the light and the awful smell only got stronger by each passing second. Only a few more feet and she would begin another life and death battle against the evil, and maybe then the _beasts_ would quiet. She counted the steps; she reached the door, threw open the bolt and dashed in.

Inside the dark room kneeled three vampires that were frantically sucking the last drop of life out of a young woman. She appeared very dead to Sango for her complexion was as pale as a ghost at this point. Yet, Sango could tell that the woman had died a horrible death; her eyes were wide open with terror and shock, and her once flawless smooth skin was now covered with numerous of sharp fang marks from her neck to both arms and wrists.

Although Sango had seen plentiful of such appalling scenes since she was a teenager, she still couldn't help feeling sorry for the victim. For her poor family and loved ones. All of a sudden, Sango's thoughts flew miles - and years - away from the pitiable woman. She was remembering another murder, another slaughtered family.

And remembering the fifteen-year old girl who had lost everything with their deaths, the girl who had wanted to die, too.

Almost immediately, the vampires spun around and snarled dangerously at her with hatred and hunger. Their fangs and mouths were smeared with flesh blood; their eyes were blazing with flaming rage. Sango's thoughts were instantly brought back to the reality and without delay, she positioned herself, preparing for any unexpected attacks.

The vampires then darted toward her direction at an unbelievable fast speed. Yet before they even had the chance to approach her, Sango threw her deadly boomerang across the room with a mighty force. The weapon hit two of them in the heads, breaking their necks right away and turning them into instant ashes. The still surviving vampire watched as his own kind perished, though he didn't even flinch. Instead, he charged at Sango with anger and swung his clawed hand at her. 

Sango avoided the attack easily as she did a back flip with great elegance. The vampire then tried to kick her in the lower abdomen, but she extended out her hands just in time to block the violent assault. However, just when he was about to throw her several punches with his fists, Sango elbowed him forcefully in the face, causing him to stumble a few feet backward and howled in pain. 

And before the vampire could recover from the impact, Sango swiftly swept his legs with her own and he immediately fell onto the floor with a loud thud. He attempted to rise from the ground, but she was already stepping on his chest with a foot, anchoring him in place. Sango next, quickly took out a scroll with fire spells and stuck it onto his ribcage. Within two seconds, his body flamed and he turned to a large pile of black ashes right away.

The slayer then retrieved her boomerang that was on the middle of the room and rushed out of the building. The fresh air cleared her head, though she couldn't relaxed. Not until she found the one whom she set out to hunt for. Taking a deep breath, she hurried toward a secluded alleyway, following the evil aura that she sensed. She hadn't been able to wait for the cover of the night; the beast had refused to be quelled even now. 

Sango continued running until she reached to a dead end and standing right before her eyes was one of Naraku's detachments, Kanna. Although she only appeared to be a little girl, her true powers were quite shocking and unpredictable. Kanna was expressionless as usual, yet Sango wasn't about to be tricked by her appearance. 

"Where is Naraku hiding?" Sango asked in an unmistakable tone of detestation. 

Kanna remained silent, but the corner of her lips curved slightly upward in a wicked, sly smirk. Then without any warnings, the vampire lunged at Sango, however the strangest thing was that Kanna seemed to disappear in front of her in the twinkling of an eye. Startled, the slayer widened her eyes in surprise and before she could turn around, Kanna reappeared behind her and gashed Sango's back with her long, razor-sharp claws.

Sango winced and cried out in pain as bloods started soaking into her black shirt. But just when she swung her fist around in an attempt to hit Kanna, the cunning vampire vanished once again and reappeared in front of her. She pounded Sango in the ribs, sending her flying backward and smashed into the brick walls. The impact was so strong and forceful that it knocked the air out of Sango and she was already feeling very light-headed. 

Kanna took the opportunity to advance and finish off the slayer, however, right at the moment when she was about to slash Sango in the throat, a petrify scroll was stuck on her forehead. The vampire instantly halt in action and froze on the spot as if the time stopped. Sango heaved out a small sigh and spit out a mouthful of blood before wiping the corner of her mouth carelessly with the back of her hand. 

She then approached the frozen figure slowly with great caution. Even though these scrolls worked on most of the creatures, Kanna wasn't some ordinary vampire. Her powers were unpredictable and no one would know what her real abilities were. Without hesitating, the slayer quickly pulled out a small amulet with a spell cast on it and forced it down Kanna's throat. 

When she was positive that the amulet was swallowed, she torn the scroll away from the vampire's forehead. Once the spell was broken, Kanna was able to move immediately. Yet the moment she tried to charge at the slayer again, something odd began to happen. She all of a sudden bent over and snarled in pain while pressing her stomach with both of her hands. Shortly afterward, she even collapsed onto the ground and rolling back and forth as if her internal organs were on fire. Sango simply stood aside and watched.

"Wh-what did you do to me!" Kanna hissed at the slayer angrily, revealing her sharp fangs.

"I fed you an amulet that has a spell cast on it. At first, you'll feel like your organs are burning inside, but soon they'll turn into flame and burn you to death slowly from inside out."

Kanna screamed and cried in agony. "What do you want?"

"I want to know Naraku's whereabouts."

"I...I don't know where he is," the vampire girl lied as she started curling her body into a human ball.

"Then I don't think I can break the spell either," Sango replied and was about to turn and leave. But just when she began walking away, Kanna grabbed her ankle with a trembling hand as she crawled up toward her. 

"You promise to break the spell for me if I tell you where he's hiding?" She asked in a shaky voice with great desperation.

Without even giving some consideration to the deal, Sango nodded her head in agreement almost immediately. Kanna then turned and rolled to lay on her back. She was now covered in layers of sweat and the slayer could see that her entire body was now shaking violently.

"He's...he's not on this island."

"Then where is he now?" Sango asked with extreme coolness.

There was a moment of pause before Kanna finally spoke again. "He's at Tokyo."

The slayer stared at the vampire girl's feature briefly to search for any hints of deception, yet she could only see pain and suffering. "Where in Tokyo?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Kanna shouted out in anger. "I'm just telling what I know, now break the spell for me! Hurry!"

Without showing any reluctance, Sango took out another amulet that was very similar to the one she fed the vampire earlier. She handed the amulet over to Kanna, who swallowed right away with no suspicion. 

"This amulet won't break the spell but it'll stop the pain for now." 

Kanna fumed at the slayer's confession. "You lied to me!" She seethed.

Sango glared at her without even flinching at her dangerous hissing tone. "I will break the spell for you once I can confirm the truth of your words. Now leave here this instant before I change my mind."

The vampire girl snarled at her one last time before vanishing into the thin air faster than speed of lightning, leaving Sango in the darkness who was once again lost in her thoughts. _So he is hiding in Tokyo...No wonder she couldn't find him in any of the islands. _

Naraku thought he had won. He thought he had beaten her. She could hear his amusement, his ringing laughter in her head. Sango shivered as a chill crawled up her spine. She would make him pay. Although she had already lost her only family, she still had someone who would help her in Tokyo. A person who, she hoped, would help her without a price. 

_Naraku, I would make you sorry you have ever dared to cross me and my family._

**x** **x** **x**

_**Japan, Tokyo City**_

"Alright guys, I think we should call it a night," Kouga finally declared as he casually gulped down his half-emptied bottle of beer and once again, scrutinizing the dance floor with great alertness. "I'm positive the bastard won't be showing up tonight." Right at the moment he gave Miroku a quick glance, who sat right in between Inuyasha and himself and with a grin, he added roguishly, "I wonder where did our buddy get his source." 

Inuyasha, who had been quite irritated and edgy throughout the entire evening from waiting for hours, slammed down his glass of drink onto the round marble table at last and turned to glare at Miroku. He was like a time bomb ready to explode in rage any second from now. Unfortunately the poor leech was oblivious to Inuyasha's growing annoyance for his mind was too occupied with each young and pretty girl passing by. And that only fumed Inuyasha even more. 

The silver-haired vampire suddenly grabbed Miroku in his collar and yanked him roughly. "Where the fuck is Kumar? I thought you said he'll turn up tonight!" He growled with a dangerously low tone that both Miroku and Kouga were only too familiar with.

Miroku blinked as he was evidently shocked by his sudden outburst and aggression. "Whoa! Easy, Inuyasha. I know you're getting impatient here. We all are. But there's no need to be so harsh and unfriendly, you know. Now will you _please_ let go of my shirt first?" Kouga couldn't help grinning at the sight of his two _so-called _partners.

Inuyasha snorted but released his grip reluctantly and Miroku immediately straightened his clothes with indignity. But he knew he wasn't off the hook yet for Inuyasha was still glaring at him with that murderous look, apparently waiting for his explanation. "Okay, frankly, I'm not too sure of what had happened to Kumar, but my informant told me that he comes to this club almost every night and we ought to find him here."

His reply only incited grunts from the other two. "Well, obviously your informant was wrong otherwise we wouldn't be sitting here the whole night waiting. I think you can just fire whoever supplied you with all the garbage, Miroku," Kouga stated with an exhausted yawn as he stretched out both his arms to flex his tensed muscles. 

"Eh, that's not very nice though," Miroku said defensively. "Besides, my informant wasn't totally wrong with the news. At least he was right when he said we could meet lots of gorgeous ladies here." He spoke with a dreamy expression and drooled at another busty blonde who he spotted right across the dance floor. The woman was wearing a tiny piece of sleek silvery-white cloth that Inuyasha assumed it to be a tube top, which _barely _covered her breasts along with a pair of tight faded blue jeans. She looked toward their direction and winked.

Inuyasha groaned at the sight and beginning to think it wouldn't be any surprise if Miroku got killed by some sexual transmitted disease instead of by vampires one day. He just couldn't understand what did the leech see in those women and why he got so attracted to them. Most of the women he met were easy and promiscuous. They only looked forward for a chance to hop in bed with you and have a little romp. But the next morning we would go our separate ways. So why spend so much time and energy on them? Those bitches weren't even worth it.

Okay, honestly, Inuyasha was no saint himself either for he was a man with desires and needs too. There were times when he had slept with those kind of women more than he cared to count. But it was always just sex. Nothing more, nothing less. He had sex just for the sake of sex. That was that. He would never get tied down by a woman. Or maybe that was simply because he hadn't found the right one yet. 

Suddenly, an image of Kagome flashed through his mind involuntarily. He hadn't seen or bumped into her for almost two weeks already. And even though Inuyasha would rather die sooner than to admit this, he was _somewhat _disappointed, which was something that rarely happened to him. There were even times when he had actually schemed for an accidental encounter, but each time he would always ended up changing his mind and asked himself "what the fuck do you think you're doing?" out loud. 

Fortunately, neither Kouga nor Miroku had learned about his stupidity yet or else he swore he would become a laughingstock and never hear the end of it. But obviously Inuyasha couldn't laugh at his own silliness himself. In contrast, he found that quite infuriating for a mere girl to have affected him so drastically. And he certainly didn't like that at all. Not even one bit of it.

"So, you guys want to wait a little longer or leave now?" Kouga asked with a bored expression as he slouched down in his chair lazily, breaking into Inuyasha's chain of thoughts. 

Miroku, who was still staring at the woman with evident appreciation and desire, turned to Kouga immediately and said, "Are you joking, Kouga? There are so many beautiful companies here and you want to leave already? Aren't you enjoying yourself tonight?"

Kouga rolled his eyes and paid no heed to him as he played with his emptied bottle, spinning it in continuous circles and acted as if he found the beer bottle more fascinating than any of the women around him.

An idea occurred in Inuyasha's mind out of the blue and he smirked wickedly. "Hey, Miroku, if you want to meet that girl so desperately, then why don't you just go and chat up with her?" he asked.

Miroku spun his head to look at Inuyasha suspiciously with a raised brow but didn't say anything.

Inuyasha remained pokerfaced and shrugged nonchalantly. "Just a suggestion," he said while finishing off his drink before gesturing to a waiter to refill the glass again.

"You think that's a good idea?" 

Inuyasha smiled inwardly the second he heard that question. "Sure. I mean let's be frank with me, Miroku. What's your _real motive_ for wanting to know this girl?" He waited a moment for Miroku to think over the question before continuing. "You're looking for a first chance to fuck her, right?"

His forthrightness had left Miroku startled and he began to stumble embarrassingly. "I...um...actually, that's not what I really have in mind, Inuyasha. I was more thinking of starting out as friends first before we become more...uh...intimate."

Kouga snorted disgustedly at his reply but remained quiet as if he somehow had a clue and knew what Inuyasha was up to.

"Keh, whatever. Now, listen up. Just go straight up to her and say you think she's so damn hot and attractive that you're about to explode in your pants. Ask her if she wants to sleep with you tonight." 

Miroku's eyes instantly bulged outward, choking in his drink and now he was coughing violently. Kouga smirked with amusement while Inuyasha was still expressionless. "You gotta be kidding me!" He exclaimed with shock. "Don't you think that's a little too straightforward, Inuyasha? I don't think it works _that_ way." 

Inuyasha responded with an unconcerned shrugged, then looked out over the dim room. "It's not that hard to get a girl in bed, you know. Besides, if that works for me, then I don't understand why it should be a problem for you."

The poor leech thought over that for a moment. "But..."

"No buts, Miroku. Do it and you might get lucky enough to have another bitch to warm your bed. Otherwise you can play with yourself tonight." 

When both of them noticed that Miroku was still having doubts, Kouga decided to speak up this time. "Oh comon, man. Stop hesitating and give it a try. What's there to lose? Just use your charm to lure her."

"Fine." Miroku sighed with a defeated expression and began rising from his seat. But after only taking three steps, he abruptly turned around and stared at his buddies distrustfully through narrowed eyes and asked, "Is this some kinda sick joke? How come I have a feeling that I'm being fooled by you guys?"

"You know what, Miroku? If you don't have the guts to do it, then just say so already." Inuyasha glared him back with an equally annoyed look.

"What a coward," Kouga added coolly, but his remark had more effect on Miroku than he expected. 

"The two of you just sit back and watch!" He retorted with such poise and self-confidence as he stood straighter and raised his chin, preparing himself to overcome any challenges that laid ahead of him.

Inuyasha and Kouga both watched with laughter as Miroku approached the blonde. Inuyasha some times couldn't figure out what was really wrong with Miroku's brain. He usually was the wisest one of them all, but whenever it came down to women, his IQ seemed to plummet way to the ground level. 

They continued to observe as Miroku sat down with the girl and now he was chatting up with her. But just when Inuyasha's attention was getting engulfed by the amusing sight, suddenly there was a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was astounded to find who the person was.

"Boo!" Kagome smiled dazzlingly at him. "Surprise?"

The first thought that crossed Inuyasha's mind when he had the opportunity to gaze at her from head-to-toe was, _God, she was sexier than ever_. Kagome looked extremely sensational in the current runway style pearl halter. The style in a low sexy cut peach coloured halter with a ribbed pearl bottom and a back with beautiful Cascading Pearls made her looked so hot in it. It didn't even help it when he realized she was also wearing a black mini-skirt that he thought was rather _too _short for her, along with a pair of leather black knee-length boots. 

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. She was so damn sexy. His unwilling response to her intensified every time he was around her. But when he finally noticed that Kouga was staring at him, he quickly recovered and asked, "Kagome? What are you doing here?"

"It's one of my colleague's birthday today, so we come here to celebrate." The joyful smile had never left her beautiful face. It was almost as if she was _happy_ to see him, but Inuyasha knew that was only a wishful thought...

Wait a minute! When did he even start caring whether she was pleased to see him or not? 

"So where are your friends now?" 

Kagome pointed to the corner of the room and said, "They're just over there drinking. What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm having a drink with two of my friends." Inuyasha gestured toward Kouga indifferently and made the introduction. "This is Kouga, and he's a cop. And my other friend, Miroku is somewhere out there, hunting for his prey." 

Kagome laughed with delight at his remark before turning to Kouga and smiled as she held out her hand in a friendly way. "Nice to meet you, Kouga."

Kouga took her hand in his. "Nice to meet you too, Kagome. You're a model, right?"

The unexpected question obviously surprised her when she widened her eyes slightly and nodded. "How did you know that?"

He grinned and said, "I've seen your performance on stage before and you've actually done quite well. Guess you were born to be a model."

Kagome flushed slightly at Kouga's compliment. "Thank you."

Inuyasha noticed Kouga hadn't released her hand the way he expected. Instead, he held it, saying nothing, merely gazing at her for a moment. A spark of some elusive emotion startled Inuyasha, but he tamped it down. 

As if Kagome, herself finally realized the same thing, she shyly pulled away from Kouga's hold and turned to Inuyasha instead. "By the way, Inuyasha, I was trying to get hold of you in the past whole week."

"You were? What for?" 

She smiled coyly and said, "You remember that guy who insisted on driving me home last time you saw me? Well, he has a party going on this weekend and he invited me to attend. He asked if I could be his partner for the night but I told him that even if I go, I'll most likely go with you. So..." her words suddenly trailed off with awkwardness.

"So you want me to go with you and be your partner." Inuyasha finished off the sentence for her, and couldn't help noticing the way she shifted in her position uncomfortably.

"Well, but if you don't want to or you're busy with something else, it's alright. I mean I really don't have to attend-" 

"What time?"

"Huh?" A truly puzzled expression instantly displayed on her beautiful features. 

Inuyasha exhaled impatiently and said, "The party. What time should I come to pick you up?"

"Oh." Kagome then smiled brilliantly and replied with relief. "The party starts at 8:30 P.M." 

"Then I'll be over to your place by 8 o'clock." Up to this moment, Kouga already had an 'I-wonder-what's-going-on-between-you-two' look, but Inuyasha disregarded him. 

"That would be great. Thanks for your help, Inuyasha."

Suddenly, another dark haired female whom Inuyasha recognized to be one of the models from the same company Kagome was working for approached them. But from the look of her flushed face and the way of how she staggered forward, it was evident that she was drunk.

"Hey Kag, what are you doing over here? Let's go dancing!" The girl spoke with great enthusiasm and draped her arm across Kagome's shoulders in a familiar manner. "Whoa, who are these hunks here? You sure you can handle two men at once, Kag?" Her friend asked with a giggle. 

Inuyasha grinned when he saw Kagome blushed deeper at her friend's comment. "Um...Inuyasha, this is my roommate, Adora. We work for the same company." Kagome turned and tried to support the drunk girl while she spoke to her. "And Adora, this is Inuyasha and that's his friend, Kouga."

Adora instantly spun to Inuyasha and leaned against him. "Inu- what? Oh, are you that handsome dude Kag was talking about?"

A sense of satisfaction and pleasure washed over him right away when he discovered that Kagome had been mentioning about him in front of her friends. But he hid his arrogance and answered coolly, "Don't know. Can't be sure if I'm the same guy she's talking about."

Adora placed a hand at her burning cheek and tilted her head while continued staring at him. "Hmm...but were you the one who saved Kag from those jerks and brought her over to your place to spend the night?"

Kouga raised a brow and widened his eyes at him with a curious look as if he was saying, _oh, I'm missing out that much? You better fill me in with explicit details later! _But Inuyasha only ignored him. 

"That's right," he said without holding back.

"Then you're the one!" She shouted with excitement and then moved closer to whisper in his ears. "So tell me, did you guys actually sleep together that night?"

Even with the amount of noises, Kagome was still able to hear Adora's question. The blood seemed to drain out of her face and now she was as pale as a ghost, standing there utterly shock. "Adora! What the-" Inuyasha smirked at her reaction.

"Oh comon, tell me," Adora continued probing as she nudged Inuyasha in the arm playfully. "Kagome won't tell me anything x-rated, and nope, I don't believe her when she told me nothing has happened between you two that night either. So tell me now! Did you guys _do it_?" 

This time, Kagome had enough of her friend's nonsense. She started pulling Adora away from Inuyasha anxiously. "I'm very sorry, I think Adora has too much to drink. I better get her back to our seats first. I'll talk to you later, Inuyasha." With that lastly being said, she then literally dragged Adora with both arms and he watched as they rejoined their group of friends again.

On the beach that night, something about Kagome had appealed to him. His reaction had kept him awake until the pink edge of dawn slowly reclaimed the night sky. Only then did he leave the chilly balcony and go to bed, deciding he must had been without a woman too long. Despite his better judgment between their obvious _differences_, he couldn't keep his mind off her.

"She's cute, huh?" Kouga's unexpected question instantly brought him back to reality. Only then he realized his eyes hadn't left Kagome until just now.

Inuyasha shrugged and answered indifferently, "She's alright." But just when Kouga opened his mouth in an attempt to ask further questions, he shrewdly interrupted him by changing to another topic. "By the way, where's the leech? I wonder how he's doing with that bitch."

At the mention of Miroku's name, the two of them instantly turned to his direction and right at that precious moment, they witnessed the most hilarious event of the night. Miroku just got slapped right in the face so _hard _that it would definitely promised of red paw marks later. The seething blonde then left the table with a dagger look, leaving the utterly stunned Miroku behind.

Kouga and Inuyasha immediately burst into laughter. 

Yet, the moment when Miroku returned to their table, he glared at both men furiously while his hand still rubbing his now sore and redden cheek. "I hope you guys are satisfied now," he said bitterly. Yet his comment only triggered louder laughter.

"Keh, serves you right, you damn pervert. Who told you to believe in those garbage," Inuyasha smirked arrogantly once his laughing stopped. 

"Ask for an ice pack, or else I think it's gonna swell tonight," Kouga suggested.

Miroku groaned in despair. "Ladies are becoming so aggressive these days."

The guys grinned at his last comment before finishing up their drinks and left half an hour later. But by the time when Inuyasha strode to the entrance, he took one last glance at Kagome's direction and realized that she was already gone. 

The night had grew colder than before and the pale shafts of moonlight shining from the beautiful full moon filtered through the whole street. Inuyasha started strolling across the road but paused just when he heard some noise around the corner. And the source of noise turned out to be yet another surprise. 

"Kagome?" he uttered with wonder. She turned to him and from her behind stood Adora, who was doubling over, vomiting. "Is she alright?"

"Uh, I think so," she answered while continued patting Adora's back gently. "Guess that's what happen when you drink with an empty stomach." 

"Do you have a ride? Want me to give you guys a lift?" 

Kagome bit her lower lip and stood there pensively for three seconds before asking, "Are you sure it's alright? Will it be too much trouble for you?" 

"It's not like this is your first time giving me trouble," he mocked with a grin and then swiftly moved to stand beside Adora, supporting her slumping body with his strong arms. "My car parked just across the street." 

She thanked him gratefully and they started for his car.

**x** **x** **x**

Kagome's home was cozy, a nice blend of old and new. She had softened the ceiling and tile floors with drapes at the windows, plenty of throw rugs and brown wicker furniture tossed in among some bright crystal vases of fresh flowers. Lap blankets and pillows added to the warm homey affect. 

Kagome hurriedly closed the door while Inuyasha held onto Adora, who was now leaning all her weight on him. "Inuyasha, her bedroom is right down this hallway, the first room to your right." She took a look at Adora and asked, "how is she doing?"

"She's passing out," he commented. "Take her handbag."

Kagome took it as it began to slip from Adora's hand. He swept her up and carried her the rest of the way to a plainly decorated room. Right at the corner placed a low mattress with bright flowery bed-sheets. As soon as Adora was deposited atop the soft, feathery mattress and pillows, Kagome quickly moved in to take off her high heels and pulled the blanket over her. She then gestured to Inuyasha and they both walked out of the room quietly.

Once they were in the living room, Kagome went over to the kitchen counter and got herself a glass of warm water. "Do you want any?" She asked Inuyasha, who simply shook his head in response while settling himself down on the comfy leather sofa, his eyes continued studying Kagome's home. Seconds later, she joined him and sat down on one of the huge cushions placed on the floor. 

When she sat down across him, something light and floral wafted up to him. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds but then Kagome suddenly broke their gaze and spoke stiffly with a sigh. "Thank you very much, Inuyasha. I really can't imagine myself carrying a deadweight all the way home. I bet it wouldn't be easy."

He looked away and answered with an uninterested manner, "It's no big deal."

The lights in the living room were still turned off, allowing a shaft of bright silvery moonlight drifted into the room. It painted a stripe across her fingers and highlighted a tiny heart-shaped ring on her right hand. He stared at the piece of jewellery and wondered if her boyfriend had given it to her.

Kagome took another sip from the cup before putting it carefully down beside her. She then leaned backward, resting the side of her head against the cool glass door to the balcony and stared out into the night. Inuyasha took this opportunity to study her face. The shadows hanging in the hollows of her cheeks. The weary cast behind her grey-blue eyes. The fatigue peeking through her expression. She looked worn out.

"Hey, look! It's a _lover's moon_." She suddenly cried out with enthusiasm.

"A lover's moon?"

Her eyes flew to his and she smiled. "Yea. It's just another silly way of describing the full moon. Jiro taught me that." At the mention of her ex's name, she seemed to draw back. 

Inuyasha didn't know what had came over him at that moment. He knew he shouldn't ask this question, but he had to. "Do you love him?"

She sat still for a second, then picked up the cup again. Toying with the handle, she turned her head and looked out at the night sky. She was debating with herself, he thought. He wasn't sure if she would answer his question for he knew it wasn't really any of his business, but then she spoke, surprising him.

"I loved him," she said after a moment more, her eyes meeting his in the darkness. "But I didn't love him enough."

"But do you still have feelings for him?"

She shook her head. "No. When we broke up, we broke up. It's over between us. But I just feel regretful for hurting him, which is the last thing I ever wanted to do." Her expression went sober. "Sometimes I just wish I could have handled the situation better than I did. At least in that case, Jiro and I would still be friends now."

A crazy feeling relief went over Inuyasha at her admission, then he immediately wondered about it. Why did he care if Kagome Higurashi no longer had feelings for her ex? He concentrated on the issue on hand. "Maybe he still takes you as his friend."

Kagome smiled bitterly. "I doubt it." Another weary sigh came from her. "Let's just say he avoids any proximity to me as much as possible lately."

"Just give him some time to get over you. He'll come around sooner or later." 

Her expression shifted a bit, but he couldn't read the change. "I hope so." Just when he opened his mouth, attempting to say something, a loud crash was heard followed by some low groans. "Oh, I think that's Adora. I better go check on her."

Inuyasha rose from his seat also. "It's getting pretty late, I should go now."

"I'll walk you to the door," she said softly. "By the way, don't forget about the party this weekend." A small grin crept into her face. 

He grunted. "How formal is it?"

She hesitated, a sure sign he wasn't going to like her response. "You'll need to wear a suit," she informed him. "Dark, if you have one."

He cursed silently. "I do."

He hated wearing suits. Hated it more every time when he was forced to wear one. What he particularly loathed was wearing a tie, which felt like a noose around his neck.

"That's great! It means we're all settle down with the party, right?"

He paused, regretting his promise to her rescue. "I guess," he muttered.

"A little enthusiasm would go a long way, Inuyasha," she muttered back teasingly.

Inuyasha grinned. "Anyway you don't have to see me out, I think you better take care of your friend before she turns her own room upside down."

As if on cue, another crashing sound, a little louder this time, was heard from the bedroom. Kagome whimpered helplessly at the thought of cleaning up the mess before turning to him and said, "Alright then. Goodnight, Inuyasha, and thanks for everything tonight."

He replied with a goodnight and then left, lackadaisically looking forward to that dreadful date he knew he had no way of backing out.

**x** **x** **x**

Kagome stretched and sat up almost as soon as her alarm went off, interrupting her nap. Inuyasha had called a few hours earlier just to remind her that he would probably be over at her place by 8 o'clock. Although she wasn't too excited about this party, it would still be a good therapy to take her mind off work...and Jiro. The intensity of her emotions over the past couple of weeks had left her exhausted. She was looking forward to taking a vacation from her life for a night, even if it was only a mind-numbing social gathering. 

_Is Adora back? _She paused to listen for sounds of someone else in the apartment, but the silence indicated that she was still alone. Kagome then quietly slipped out of bed. _So what to wear? _She stood gazing into her closet, wondering which outfit would suit her best. She knew this occasion was meant to be formal, but she didn't want to wear anything overkill. 

The little black dress, she decided, with her new strappy sandals. The dress had a double strap on one shoulder , asymmetrical hem line and a gathered waist with the side adjustable peek-a-boo hole to show as much or as little she wanted. She would paint her toenails, wear the silvery heart-shaped earrings and a black crystal choker to match her dress. 

Kagome had just eased into a tub of hot water when she heard Adora's voice calling to her from the other side of the bathroom door. 

"Kagome? I'm back. Hey, do you have a minute? I have something quite urgent that I want to discuss with you now."

Oh no! When Adora mentioned the word 'urgent', it must be _very, very important_. Kagome didn't know if this would be the best time to have such a critical discussion at the moment. "I'm in the tub," she said. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

But she wasn't in any particular hurry. Adora's footsteps retreated, and she sank lower in the water, hoping maybe the talk could wait.

When Kagome was completely dressed and ready, she felt like a new woman. "This is symbolic," she told her reflection in the mirror. "I will live through this ordeal with Jiro. I will continue to build my career. And I will find a man I can love...and who can love me." She gave herself a bleak, unconvincing smile, but squared her shoulders and went to the living room to find Adora sitting on the sofa, reading magazine while watching the news.

At her approach, Adora glanced up, and Kagome felt a moment of pure female satisfaction when her jaws dropped. "Wow! You look great," she exclaimed.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

"By the way, I thought you said you don't really care about this party, so what's with that sexy dress and all?" She asked.

Kagome chewed her lip and squinted at the window. "For one thing, whether I care about it or not, it's still considered a formal party, you know. Why? You'd rather see me in t-shirt and jeans?"

Adora raised her brows. "No, but then what about your makeup?" Kagome had put on some mascara, a little peach blush and lip gross. Although she knew she hadn't overdo it, she immediately regretted the idea once she saw the way her friend grinned slyly at her. "Don't tell me you just want to bring out your eyes, Kagome."

Kagome shrugged but remained silent.

Leaning an elbow on the armrest, Adora propped her chin on her hand. "Or maybe you want your knight in shining armour to drool all over you eh?"

"Oh please!" Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

"Don't worry, Kag. I bet he'll find you _irresistible_ tonight." Adora said, laughing with humour. 

"I'm sure he will," she glanced around the living room, suddenly remembering the discussion they supposed to have. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Yup," Adora settled more comfortably on the sofa without taking her eyes from the television. "But it can wait."

"Didn't you say it's urgent?" Adora nodded in response. "Well then, what is it?"

"We'll talk later, Kag. Don't worry about it now."

"Why?"

The telephone beside Adora suddenly rang, and she nodded toward it with a coy smile. "Because you date's here."

Kagome bit her lip again, but quietly picked up the phone call. "Hello?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a cranky voice. "I'm downstairs."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." She hang up and turned to Adora, whose expression still hadn't changed. "I'm leaving now, call my cell phone if there's anything."

"No problem!" Adora then winked at her. "You just go ahead and enjoy yourself tonight."

Kagome smiled and left her apartment. She saw Inuyasha leaning against his silver Porsche with his arms folded at his chest the moment she stepped out of the building's entrance. He was lean, powerful and easy on the eye, but was wearing a well-cut suit in a black colour which only made his extraordinary silver hair standout even more.

Surprisingly, she discovered her emotion threatened to overcome her, but she hid it by forcing a small smile. "Hi Inuyasha, you're pretty punctual."

He snorted with annoyance as if she had just said something unpleasant. "Keh, only women like to waste time." He looked at her from head to toe and all the way up again for a long moment, then gave a scowl. "Bet you've spent hours just to get dressed."

Irritated, Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and actually found herself having the urge of hitting him in the back of his head right at that point. She had spent hours just to look good partly for the party _and _for him, yet not only he didn't show any appreciation like Adora thought he would, but now he was mocking her. Inuyasha was a masculinely handsome man indeed, there was no doubt about that, but he was also the most arrogant _jerk _she had ever knew

"I'm only showing my respect to you and to this occasion, not to mention it's a _required_ manner to dress appropriately in the public. Besides, I believe it's time to remind you of the fact that I _am _a model and because of that, everyone will be aware of my appearance. So quit pestering me." She gave him one of her most pointed glares and then tried to walk pass him. But before she could get in the car, she accidentally lost her footing and would have fallen forward if Inuyasha hadn't caught her arm just in time.

Kagome gasped while trying to steady herself again. She expected Inuyasha scowling at her again when she turned to him, but instead he gave her one of his most adorable grins. Her heart did a crazy kind of flutter and it took a lot of courage to meet his compelling pair of amber eyes when he said easily. "I'd say you're one clumsy model too if you ask me." She blushed a little from embarrassment.

Before she could come up with a smart retort, Inuyasha already let go of his hand and swiftly walked around the car to get in the driver's seat. Kagome followed after him and he drove off speedily.

**x** **x** **x**

Jiro walked toward the entrance to The Lion's Den, a mid-city club where he would never have gone. But things were totally different for him now. Lately, his life had taken a new direction. Everything had been going along well enough, until he had broken up with Kagome. Then his life had become hell. A rational man wouldn't blame Kagome, but Jiro wasn't sure how rational he was right now, especially without Kagome by his side. 

Nothing like this had happened to him before and now he had the distinct feeling, he had lost control. Shit, now what was he going to do?

It was dark inside the club except for spotlight beaming down on the small stage where a woman was belting out a song he knew but couldn't name. He glanced around the dim room and dropped in a chair at the small table, ordering the waiter to bring him a tequila. He wanted something strong and he wanted to get drunk, attempting to drive away his own misery and heartaches for the night.

Jiro turned to see who was in the crowd while waiting for his drink, but he didn't expect to run into Kikyo here, whom was the last person he wanted to see. He ducked his head but he wasn't fast enough. The top model saw him. She made her way through the throng to where he sat.

"Hey there, Jiro." She had a bottle of beer in her hand and it probably wasn't her first. Jiro had been very angry at her for destroying his relationship with Kagome, and he still blamed her now. Although Kagome had made herself very clear of why she wanted to break up with him, their relationship probably would have lasted longer if it weren't because of Kikyo. He wasn't too sure why Kagome would still trust her, but there was something treacherous and deceitful about Kikyo. 

"What do you want, Kikyo?" he asked without looking up, his voice filled with loathing that he didn't even bother hiding. 

"I just want to come over and say hello, you know. You don't have to be so prickly." When he didn't gave her any response, Kikyo sat down and scooted her chair closer to his. The song ended, the waiter brought his drink, and she asked, "So how are you?"

People asked him that question all the time, but with Kikyo he wasn't sure if she really wanted to know. And talking about his state with her made him even more uncomfortable.

"I'm fine," he lied. "Just fine. Couldn't be better."

"That's not what I understand." She gazed at him with intensity. "I heard you still miss my dear cousin." 

Jiro turned sharply and stared at the woman. "Who told you that?" 

"Nobody told me." She tapped the table with her long fingernails and spoke quietly. "But I can tell from the way you act after you two broke up."

The admission stopped Jiro cold. This woman's assessment caught him off guard. He didn't need anyone to remind him that Kagome Higurashi was out of his life. But that didn't stop him from wanting her, from longing for her. The only woman who owned his heart. He gulped his tequila. 

They stared at each other for a second; Kikyo looked away first. She wrapped her hands around her bottle and spoke quietly. "You should talk to me, Jiro. I could help you."

"I don't need any."

"Really? You really don't need my help?" She said with a flirtatious smile.

His voice went tight with warning. "I'm fine."

She waited a beat, then nodded and drained her drink, setting the empty bottle on the table. "I guess I'll head for home, then."

"See you around."

She started to walk away, but stopped and came back to put her hand on his arm, her steps wobbled unsteadily. "Jiro, can you please drive me home tonight?" she asked unexpectedly. "I don't think I'm able to drive right now, I had too much to drink."

Jiro hesitated on the idea longer than he would have thought. He was very tempted to refuse at the moment for he didn't know what Kikyo was up to this time. But once he gave a second thought to it, he would probably feel guilty for the rest of his life if something terrible ever happened to her. Whether this was another one of her tricks or not, he still wanted to see her get home safely. He didn't want to take any risk. Yes, he would just give her a ride and once he got her home safely, he would leave right away.

**x** **x** **x**

The hotel where the reception was being held was filled with guests by the time Inuyasha and Kagome arrived. Applause broke out when Taku stepped onto the stage, welcoming everyone for attending his party. But right after he finished his speech, the staff started bringing out the dishes and the music began.

Kagome gave up counting the number of hands she shook and the number of names she heard. Remembering everyone was a lost cause, so she just smiled and shook hands. A couple of Kagome's collegiate spotted her presence shortly after the party began and they approached her instantly, conversing about their new fashion show that was about to take place in a month. 

Inuyasha had left her side a long time ago and it wasn't any surprise to her when she suddenly realized he had gone off somewhere else. In fact, Kagome started feeling a little guilty for being so selfish. She should have guessed a man like him wouldn't be interested in such a formal occasion. Now that she gave some thought to it, she really should have just rejected the invitation in the first place. 

Kagome stood next to two other models half-listening to them talking to each other while her eyes searched for Inuyasha, who actually stood at the furthest corner of the room with a glass of whiskey in his hand, his eyes scrutinizing the guests as if he was some detective spying on his suspects. 

Okay, she didn't have to be brainless to tell he was bored to death for he already had the 'I'm-dying-here' expression clearly written all over his face. Kagome couldn't help grinning to herself inwardly but also felt bad for him at the same time. It was quite obvious that not only Inuyasha wasn't intrigued by tonight's party but he also wasn't accustomed to attending these events either. What a poor guy. 

She quickly excused herself from the group of friends and walked across the room to join him. "You bored?" She asked with a smile, hoping she could at least loosen him up.

He turned to gave her an icy cold glare and snapped, "No. Can't you see I'm having a great time right now?"

"Hmm...I can sense your sarcasm, Inuyasha," she commented cheerily. Although he didn't have the most tolerable attitude, there was no reason in getting all nasty and spiteful back at him. He had the right to lose his temper at her.

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, that's very astute of you." 

She grinned with amusement but just when she opened her mouth in an attempt to apologize to him, she saw Taku walking toward them out of the corner of her eyes. Kagome began to panic. 

Inuyasha must have sensed her uneasiness and his eyes followed her lingering gaze to Taku's approaching form. But what he said next truly thunderstruck her. "Hey, wanna dance?"

Kagome swung her head around, her widened eyes blinked rapidly with disbelief and said, "What? Dance? With _you_?" very softly.

"Yeah, with me." He grinned. "Why? You'd rather dance with that bozo?"

Kagome laughed. "Wh-what did you just call him?"

"You heard me. Now comon," Without saying another word, he took her hand and led the way to the dance floor. Kagome turned around and found a very displeased looking Taku glaring at Inuyasha, who didn't seem to notice or care. 

Once they were at the dance floor, the music started slow and sultry. He brought her close, and they began to move with the music. Suddenly, Kagome realized their intimate position, close enough to tell her without words the powerful effect he had on her.

She held herself stiff and unyielding, then decided to make a conversation with him, hoping to relax them both. "I still can't believe you just called him a bozo, Inuyasha," she said with a weak smile. 

Kagome regarded him with a speculative gaze, and he knew there had been a little more emotion in his eyes then he had intended. He attempted to buffer it with a one-shoulder shrug.

"By the way, I'm sorry about tonight," she said, sounding a little too tensed even to her own ears. "You must be very fed up with this whole idea."

"That's right, so you'll have to make it up for me." 

Kagome caught the hint of playfulness in his tone and then asked nervously, "Wh-what do you mean?"

He chuckled. "What do you think I'm suggesting?" She chose to ignore him by not responding to his question and continued to move with his body.

The gleaming moonlight wove snowy threads through his silky silver-white hair. She slipped her hands through the hair and placed them at the back of his neck, yet she tried to keep a distance between themselves but to no avail.

She could feel his hand dropped and it coast down her back while encouraging her soft body to press against his solid frame. Her breasts were nudging his hard chest, the nipples instantly hardened. Almost immediately she was engulfed in heat. 

The dance floor was shoulder to shoulder with dancers. Inuyasha had deftly manoeuvred Kagome to the centre of the area without she realizing until it was too late. He then placed her hand against his chest and his other free hand to draw her even closer. The warmth of his body sent another surge of desire through hers, but this time passion mingled with an aching tenderness she couldn't remember experiencing until now. 

It was the urge to protect, and something more that her body didn't want to give her too much time to examine. Yet there was no doubt about one thing. Inuyasha was the kind of man who communicate better with women physically than verbally.

Their eyes locked intensely while their bodies swayed with each other, but Inuyasha's burning gaze soon moved down to her lips. Kagome instinctively moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue before parting them slightly with a breathy little sigh. Right at that moment, she thought Inuyasha was going to kiss her, but he looked as if he was..._hesitating_.

Just then the music suddenly ended, yet they didn't leave the dance floor. Didn't move out of each other's embrace. Right now nothing seemed to exist or matter to Kagome. She didn't think of the group around them when Inuyasha's armed tightened around her. There were doubts in his eyes, she could tell from his wavering expression, so she decided to pull away first. 

"I...I think we should go now," she said weakly, moving out of his loosened arms. 

"Fine," he muttered, more than a little disgruntled and immediately started for the exit at the other side of the room. Still a little flabbergasted and confused from what had _almost _happened between them, Kagome made her way through the crowd hastily and tried to catch up with him as they both strolled out of the door.

**x** **x** **x**

Kagome got home half an hour later but she felt very bothered when she thought of what had happened. Inuyasha seemed to be upset with her for some reason unknown, not to mention the way he sped like a mad man. Although he didn't really utter a word to her during the ride, she knew he must have been as confused and perplexed as she was. 

With a weary sigh, she kicked off her sandals and propped down at her desk, taking off her choker and earrings. But just then she noticed an earring was missing. She must have dropped it at the party without being aware. Kagome groaned in frustration. _What's exactly going on here? _She asked herself mentally while staring at her own reflection in the mirror. She really should have known better than to act on her impetuous desires. She should have pushed him away when they danced. 

Kagome wrapped her arms around her middle and closed her eyes. Agreeing to dance with him and having such intimately close body contacts should have been her first warning. Not that she had never danced with any man in her life, but Inuyasha definitely wasn't some _ordinary _man. For a moment, he had even looked as if he was going to bend down and kiss her. She would have welcomed his kiss, she realized with a start. He had lips that looked gentle.

She had been so shocked when he had asked her about her feelings for Jiro the other night. She never discussed her personal life with anyone whom she wasn't close to and even if they hadn't know each other for very long, for some reason Kagome actually felt safe and comfortable sharing her thoughts with him. The tug of his genuine interest and obvious concern too strong to resist. 

The knock on her bedroom door broke into Kagome's thoughts. Her eyes flew open and she saw Adora standing at the threshold, grinning foolishly at her. She wore a nosy expression as she tilted her head toward the window. "So, did you have fun with your boyfriend?"

"Oh, God, he's not my boyfriend. No, no. We can't go out, he's..." Unable to fill in the blank, Kagome stopped.

Adora's face didn't change. "Seriously Kag, don't tell me now that you just discover he's taken already." 

_Taken? It would almost be easier if he was_, Kagome thought with annoyance. Then she wouldn't even be sitting here! She wouldn't look at him twice. His magnetism wouldn't have registered with her. 

But he wasn't taken, she was assured of that. Last time when she was over at his place, she didn't remember seeing any pictures of another woman or other female accessories and personal needs. 

Adora walked up to her and sat at the edge of the mattress, looking at her. "Did something happen this evening?"

Kagome turned to stare at her sharply, suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"You seemed acting strangely after the party." Her face was a mask of innocence. "I was just wondering, that's all."

"I danced with him." Kagome forced her shoulders to relax. "And we almost kissed. But I pulled away in the last minute."

She waited a beat. "I know," she said evenly. "Don't tell me how big an idiot I am, okay? I know already."

"Kagome..." Adora said her name softly and shook her head. "Please don't tell me it's because of Jiro. I'd definitely call you an idiot if that's the reason."

"No, surprisingly enough that name hasn't even crossed my mind the entire evening while I was with Inuyasha." She admitted guiltily. 

"Then may I know what's going on in that brain of yours? Inuyasha _is _a hunk. Sliver hair, compelling amber eyes, a body ready for anything. He's a handsome man, Kagome! Don't you think you can handle him?" She said with such an enthusiasm and eagerness that Kagome couldn't help suspecting whether Adora was also under his spell.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Adora. I'm afraid that maybe my feelings for him are just infatuation."

Her expression shifted. "That's not good, you're absolutely right. Did that happen?"

"I...I don't know," she answered with reluctance. "But things are going _way _too fast between us. We've just met and I don't even know anything about him." That was no lie. Ever since they had met, Inuyasha never mentioned anything about himself. She knew nothing about his family or what he does for living. 

Lifting her gaze, Kagome met Adora's eyes. "Besides, I still can't believe the fact that I've just broken up with Jiro and now I'm falling for another guy already. That had never happened to me before." 

She studied her face, then said, "I see."

They stared at each other again. Adora was the one who broke the thick silence. "But you _are_ attracted to him."

Kagome let the comment roll around her head. The words felt like rocks. "Yes," she said after a while. "I am attracted to him. He's very..."

"Very?"

She searched for the right word, then gave up. "I don't know. Just very very. There's something about him that's different."

"Well, I don't know him very well, so I can't add in my own opinion. But there's one thing I'm positive about him. He's definitely not too hard on the eyes."

Kagome grinned. "Yes."

"But you still think he's off-limits."

"Yes," she admitted truthfully, her fingers playing with the hem of her dress. "My mind tells me he's off-limits...but my body tells me another thing."

"It's okay if you're attracted to the guy. It's when you start to act on that attraction that you get into trouble. You can't let that happen...not until you figure out your own feelings."

"Of course. On top of that, I don't even know how he feels for me. He might only take me as a friend...or worst yet, a troublemaker who always gets him into a mess."

"Well, guess all I can say to you right now is to go with the flow. Things will work out on their own, so try not to think too much about it. Take a nice hot bath and go to sleep, you'll feel a lot better in the morning. Trust me."

Adora wasn't going to help her, she realized. Like all the other problems Kagome had worked through with her, she had to make the decision and figure things out on her own. Adora could only ask the questions. She had to find the answers.

Regardless of that knowledge, by the time she had finished taking a bath, Kagome felt better. Talking to Adora always did that for her, even when her words were as strong as they had been tonight. Kagome knew the improvement wouldn't last for long but she really hoped that her peace of mind could at least stay for the night.

**x** **x** **x**

"Are you going to drink your cup of coffee?" Kikyo asked. When Jiro raised an eyebrow at her, showing he wasn't too thrill with the idea of being trapped under the same roof with her. They were back at Kikyo's place now, a spacious house on a quiet street with bright floral wallpapers and transparent shades covering the windows. Kikyo was talking over her shoulder as she busily lit the candles she seemed to always put on every available surface. The last of a pyramid of miniature votives was lit, and Kikyo flicked off the lamp. The scent of lavender and jasmine began to fill the room. 

Jiro was sitting on the sofa, his feet up on the coffee table. Kikyo had her back to him as she whipped up her favourite concoction, Cajun Martinis, gin with pepper vodka. She had a lush body, he realized. 

"Here, take this. Maybe this is what you need." She handed him the glass of Martini. Not that he needed anything else to drink. He had been so aching for Kagome tonight that he had had too much already. "You think you can handle yourself? Cause I'm leaving now."

Kikyo sashayed around the coffee table and went to stand in front of him. "You can't stay a _little _longer?" She set her own glass down while she slid her round bottom onto the spot next to him and crossed her long, shapely legs. A practiced flip twitched her skirt up. 

"No," Jiro said on cue, moving away from her and inclining his head to study her place. Kikyo pursued as she closed the small distance between themselves and her skirt skid upward even more. Jiro couldn't help noticing the place where ivory lace at the tops of her stockings rested on smooth thighs. He drank, and breathed deeply when the liquor fired his throat and seared his veins.

"Better?" Kikyo asked, pointing her toes and kicking off her sandals. "Drink up. You need relaxing...and satisfying. The martini's the appetizer. I'm the meal."

Jiro upended his glass and almost choked when Kikyo slid her toes between his thighs. She nudged him, said in a low breathy voice, "What a beautiful thing you've got there."

"Glad you like it," he told her, coughing. "But the game's over, Kikyo." Jiro pushed away her leg and rose, heading for the way out.

When he opened the door, Kikyo suddenly came up from his behind and pushed it close with a loud bang. Then she gazed at him right in the eyes with her chin raised, her lips parted, and her breasts thrust out.

"Stay for the night, Jiro," she rested both her hands behind his neck and leaned toward him, still swaying. "I want you, and I know you want me too."

"You know I don't." Anyone who mistook Kikyo for a fool made a dangerous mistake. Total self-absorption disguised sly intelligence. "You're not the woman that I need or want."

"But you and Kagome are over, and I know it's been difficult for you. I can make you feel better, Jiro." A small crease formed between her fine brows. "You know I like to give you whatever you need." 

He needed to fuck her, scare the shit out of her, and get out of here. Fast. 

"Comon Jiro," Kikyo said, wheedling. "Don't hold back. You don't have to be tough with me."

"I already said I don't want you," he said angrily.

The frown deepened. "Fine, then prove it to me that I'm wrong." She grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the sofa once again, pushing him backward so that he dropped onto it. She then slid down beside him and looked into his eyes but all he could think about was Kagome and how he had almost made love to her on the sofa that night. 

"I need to go back to work," Jiro said to Kikyo even though he had no intention of staying there. He just wanted to get rid of Kikyo. 

The sultry model gazed into his eyes, but her hands were on his belt buckle. "L-let-" he started to say, "Let me out of here," but the idea dissolved once she unzipped his jeans. 

"It's too, too late to go to work," crooned Kikyo, stroking the fly of his underwear.

His sex responded shamelessly, surging upward into the experienced palm of her hand. She cradled it, the cotton fabric a barrier to what he really craved. Kikyo obliged him and slipped her hand inside his briefs. Caressing his bare skin, she teased him, still not giving him what he needed.

"Come on, come on," he coaxed before he could even stopped himself.

She gripped his cock and gave a little tug. He had been partially erect, and the motion of her hand brought him to a full erection. He sucked in his breath and waited, barely noticing the movement of the shadows from outside or the reggae music coming from the stereo.

Jiro sank back against the cushioned sofa while Kikyo positioned herself at his feet. He let her explore the tip of his penis with her deft tongue as if she was eating an ice cream cone. "Do you still believe you don't want me?"

It took a moment for Jiro to realize she had asked a question. He couldn't think clearly thanks to the martinis and Kikyo. Her mouth had surrounded his sex and was sucking mercilessly. It was all he could do to remain upright.

"I saw the way you look at me when I walked into the change room last time," Kikyo whispered, her soft breath swirling across the tip of his turgid erection. "You want me, don't you?"

No way, Jiro told himself. He wanted Kagome, and he _intended _to have her. He hadn't spent all these times loving her to give up so easily. If only Kagome was the woman with her head between his legs.

Kikyo's mouth closed over him again and the sweet, sweet suction blinded him and he closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the delightful pleasure. A guttural moan escaped his throat. He lifted his hips upward, unable to get enough. But just when he almost came, she suddenly stopped.

Yet the moment when he opened his eyes again, Kikyo was already stripping off her clothes and almost immediately, she stood naked before him. 

Her body was flawless, he had to concede. Not even a ripple or a mark on her ivory skin. Her breasts were playboy material too, big with saucer-sized nipples. Watching his face, Kikyo fingered them and giggled. He looked away. She walked up to him again, repositioning herself until she was sitting on his laps with the tip of his penis at her wet entrance. He sucked in a deep breath and pushed his hands under her soft bottom to the cleft, and squeezed. 

"You can forget about my dear little cousin for tonight, Jiro," she said with a sexy moan as she slid herself ever so slowly downward. "And just enjoy this moment." 

Jiro kissed her breast before closing his mouth over her nipple. Sucking her nipple brought the cries of ecstasy he had known would come. He knew it would be impossible to have Kagome coming back to him if he actually fucked Kikyo, but he _needed_ to be released. And he wanted it _now. _Jiro imagined it was Kagome on his laps before him, giving him the pleasure of making love to her that he was denied of. With a whirling mind, he then gripped her waist and brought her down, sliding his hot, achingly hard cock into her. And seconds later, he was inside of her. 

**x** **x** **x**


	7. Chapter 7: Forbidden Kiss

**This story is rated R for language, violence, and sexual contents, but it is very safe for now. So please leave this story immediately if you are under 18. Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm just BORROWING the characters for awhile.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Half Moon Bay**

**By: Sweet Daydreamer**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 7: Forbidden Kiss**

Inuyasha stepped into the elevator and pressed the number button 12 on the wall as the metal doors closed. His hand slid into the pocket of his jeans and he took out a sliver heart-shaped earring. No doubt, Kagome must have had dropped it in his car without even noticing it after the party last night.

A deep frown crept through his face as he recalled the dance at the party. He remembered her radiant smile, no longer suggesting any hint of shyness; her body, all soft and feminine, gently gliding into his arms; and the feel of her breasts against his hard chest.

Kagome's effortless sensuality took him by surprise and he kicked himself for how the memory of her lips was imprinted in his mind. They looked utterly kissable last night and it agonized him to realize that he craved the feel of her imperfect but alluring lips.

He gazed at the earring glistening under the white light, and his pulsed kicked up another notch. Inuyasha would be damned before admitting this, but he wanted her naked body beneath him on the bed. He wanted her hot breasts in his palms. He wanted her mouth opening for him. He wanted...

'_Damn! When was the last time I got laid', _he thought to himself.

Inuyasha broke his own chain of thoughts as the elevator doors opened before him. He let out a string of four letter curses under his breath as he forced himself to stand up straight and walked out.

He stood in front of Kagome's apartment entrance, his extended hand readied to knock on the door. _This is stupid_, he thought to himself. Why troubled himself to travel all the way just to return her earring? Not like this was her one and only pair. She probably hadn't even noticed it had gone missing either. With a defeated groan, Inuyasha wanted to turn around and leave. The whole idea was simply absurd and ridiculous and he knew it. This was just a moronic excuse to see her and that captivating smile of hers.

But he couldn't stop himself.

He had been quite displeased with himself for his growing attraction of Kagome. It had all happened _way_ too fast. And she hadn't been much of a helper last night either. Inuyasha had been lying in his empty bed last night, waited patiently for sleep to claim him. But it never came. He then had _tried_ to read a report from Miroku that he was supposed to be reading. In the end, he ended up staring at the piece of paper in his hand instead. The words blurred, but his eyes weren't the problem. All he could think about was Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh once again.

It was a cruel trick that he couldn't get her out of his brain. She was the only woman he'd been truly attracted to since...well, since _ever_. The irony didn't escape him.

His knuckles finally connected with the door. He stepped slightly away from the entrance as if he was having second thoughts.

Seconds later, Kagome opened the door. She had showered and changed clothes; her raven hair was damp around her face, her white sleeveless dress cool and pristine. A gush of air-conditioning carried the light scent of lilacs out to the entrance way where Inuyasha waited.

"In-Inuyasha? What are you doing here so early in the morning?" She asked with a note of genuine surprise in her voice. "Is there something wrong?"

Without uttering a word, Inuyasha reached out his hand and grabbed hers gently, placing the frangible earring in her palm. "You dropped this in my car last night," he muttered under his breath with frustration, silently cursing himself again for not being able to keep his hands to himself.

A relieved smile swept over her pretty face. "So that's where I left my earring, I thought I'd lost it last night. It was my favourite pair too. Thanks, Inuyasha."

Suddenly, coming here wasn't such a stupid idea after all, he mused to himself.

"Come in and have a cup of coffee." Kagome invited as she opened the door wider, stepping back into the apartment.

He took the gesture as a good sign. A very good sign. Inuyasha's heart jumped inside his chest as if it wanted to go in the apartment even before the rest of him could.

Inuyasha followed after her into the entry. Another blast of air-conditioning greeted him. He lifted his face to let the coolness wash over him. Mixed in with the chill was the lingering scent of Kagome's shampoo and of something else, something ephemeral. Something he could only think of as _home._ He never smelled it at his place.

"You want breakfast too?"

At the sound of her voice, he opened his eyes. She was pouring out the pot espresso into the twin mugs, stopping in the middle of her action to look back at him. In the bright light from the window over the balcony, she was impossibly beautiful. His heart did a funny kind of jump. And it had been happeningmore often than he was willing to admit.

Inuyasha seated himself comfortably on the plush sofa before answering, "I'm fine." His golden eyes were fixated on Kagome's back while his mind was miles away. He watched as she walked over to him with two mugs in her hands. As he reached out for his mug, his hand lingered on hers, and his gaze trailed upwards until he was looking into her mesmerizing eyes.

His amber met her grey blue.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the intensity of his look. Inuyasha stared at her transfixed, unable to break his burning gaze from hers. His hand unconsciously curled around hers, feeling the softness of her fingers clasping his as he brought his face closer to hers. For the first time he realized how much smaller her hands were compared to his own and he was momentarily startled. She was so fragile and vulnerable, he thought to himself. He could break her so easily.

The sudden clinking of two mugs and the scalding hot liquid spilled on his pants however finally wrought his attention away from her. Realization struck him as he suddenly became completely aware of what he was about to do. Dumbfounded at his own actions, he quickly released her hand and set his mug down. Inuyasha sat perfectly still, trying to think of how to best explain himself.

His eyes once again met Kagome's as she stood bewildered at what she thought had almost transpired between them. From the look on that pretty face of hers, she was as unsure as he was at what had happened. But the heavy silence between them became too unbearable for him, and he began to fidget in agitation.

Just when Kagome opened her mouth to say something, Inuyasha abruptly stood up. He had to leave before he did something stupid again. _This is too dangerous, _he thought to himself. It wouldn't be such a _huge _problem for him if this was just pure sexual tension between them. But he knew it wasn't that _simple_. He actually enjoyed her presence; her genuine and warm smiles and... he just wanted to be close to her. But he knew he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to risk her life like this. They would be playing with fire and in the end only Kagome would be the one to suffer.

"I-I should go," he uttered with annoyance. With one last glance in her direction, he attempted to move past her towards the front door, but was stopped by a firm grip on his arm. Thrown off guard, he turned to look at the tiny hand placed on his arm.

"Wa-wait," she said while maintaining her hold on him. "Don't go? I'm on my way out myself so maybe we...could head out together?"

Her cheeks were lightly tinged with a shade of pink, a look he found irresistible. Her innocence was _too_ tempting to him. How could she look so seductive yet innocent at the same time? Was that even possible?

To his surprise, Kagome wrapped her arm around his and pulled him slightly closer to her. She glanced up into his eyes and managed to smile at him. Half awestruck by her boldness and half hesitant, Inuyasha gave her a nod and looked away. His bashfulness was still obvious in his stance.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, wanting to speak but no words would come out of his mouth.

Kagome suddenly cupped his cheek with gentleness to turn his face to hers, her expression unreadable. But her eyes were flickering with what he suspected were passion and desire. With a sudden moment of decision, she stood on her toes and brushed her lips softly against his. Almost immediately she stepped back and froze with wide eyes, realizing what she had just done.

His own eyes mirroring hers and widened with disbelief.

He could do nothing but stare at her in shock. Blushing to the tips of her ears, she apologized under her breath. She turned and was about to race out of the room when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him so hard that she stumbled against his chest. He knew this was forbidden between vampires and humans, but he couldn't help himself. He only desired to taste her once more. Just once more would be enough.

He finally touched her.

The tips of his fingers settled just beneath her jaw. His thumb moved slightly over her flushed cheek. She looked up slowly as his thumb shifted to the bottom of her quivering lip. He made no sudden moves for a moment.

"Wh-what do you want, Inuyasha?"

'_Just one more time',_ he told himself again. '_Just once more...' _

**x x x**

Kagome watched Inuyasha as she tried to regulate her own breathing. She couldn't believe what she had done. This was so humiliating. She didn't even know what had gotten into her.

When Inuyasha didn't move a muscle and only held her tightly to him, she found her voice and asked with embarrassment "Wh-what do you want, Inuyasha?"

He blinked his bewitching amber eyes at her once as if she brought him back to reality. She was _fully_ aware of the slow descent of his hands onto her bare shoulders, of his looping fingers around her neck and raising her chin until she could see her lower eyelids, or stare into his eyes. So close that she held her breath in anticipation.

Inuyasha finally leaned down. His mouth settled on her forehead, resting there, then he kissed her softly and she heard a satisfied groan from deep in his throat.

The next kiss found her lips.

Kagome instantly melted under the touch of his lips. She was falling. She knew she was falling fast and hard for this man; falling sweetly into this drowning sensation that she wanted so much to resist.

But they were too much for her, too much to endure when they tore into her, laid her open, defeated by the burning reality of the countless number of times she had fought her attraction for this man.

Inuyasha found her hands and drew them around his neck. Her shaking fingers brushed through his silky silver hair. He lifted her to her feet and surrounded her, held her so tightly she couldn't breathe. But she didn't want to breathe. She only wanted these kisses, these sensations from him.

They struggled against each other, pressing closer, roving their hands greedily over each other's body. Their lips never parted from each other's as time flew away. They were strangers and now they were... something more. All at once, all consuming, the heat of their attraction became the fire for their desires and hunger for each other.

Kagome returned the passionate kiss and opened her lips wider for Inuyasha to have better access. He took up the invitation and shoved his tongue deeper inside her mouth, tasting her thoroughly. Her lungs burned. She gasped for air and pushed at Inuyasha lightly. He held her even more firmly. His heavy erection probed her belly. His thighs flanked hers, trapping her.

Just when she felt the dampness pool between her thighs, Inuyasha released her so abruptly she toppled onto the sofa. Just as quickly, she was on her feet again and putting distance between them.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I shouldn't have done that."

Kagome reached the wall and put her hands behind her to brace her shaky weight. "No. I shouldn't have either."

"I didn't come here to kiss you."

"Of course not," her face still flushed.

"At least..." frustration overwhelmed him as he buried his face in his hands momentarily. As if he didn't want to hurt her feelings and humiliate her further, he added "I wanted to kiss you when I saw you. I want to kiss you again, now. And that's not all I want."

"Why are you here? _Really_ here?"

"To see you. But this is crazy. This is fucked up." A clear scowl of disgust masked his face. He must have been regretting his actions.

Kagome bit into her swollen bottom lip. Her visions blurred but she bit herself harder to suppress her tears.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Without even giving her another glance, he stormed to the entrance, slamming the door shut. Kagome's knees finally gave in as she leaned back against the cool wall and slowly slumped to the floor, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

'_What just happened? How did we end up like this?'_

**x x x**

The pace of the streets of Tokyo was unusually brisk this early evening. Or maybe Sango just wasn't familiar with such bustling liveliness during the day. She had become _too_ accustomed to her atypical habits; resting during the day and annihilating savage vampires after dark.

At last, the fiery heat finally dissipated as the scorching sun descent below the horizon. She looked down on her heavily clothed form, an unfortunate necessity for her. The sweltering heat had only served to remind her of her purpose in coming to this city.

Naraku.

Just the thought of that bloodcurdling name blinded Sango with rage again. A murderous rage that have had fuelled her quest for the past two years. Her eyes turned crimson for a moment. Her life had changed irrevocably because of him.

Because of him, her honourable reputation as a vampire slayer had been a disgrace. Because of him, she had no choice but to witness every single loved ones' helpless inevitable partings. Because of him, she was doomed with this infernal curse for an eternity. Because of him, she was afraid to love again; afraid to live on.

A pang of remorse and sorrow washed over her as her decreased family came into mind.

To watch her family, one by one fell into the deep eternal slumber, abandoning her to take on this bitter and brutal world alone was an intolerable torment. The pain was simply immeasurable beyond one's possible imagination.

A black leather hand carriage in her hand, Sango glued her vision on the hard pavement as she strolled along the busy sidewalk. Soon, she had no time to think of Naraku, or vampires, or anything except to peel off her gear, get naked and spoil herself with a delightful bubble bath. But nothing was more appealing to her than having the earth to swallow her up as a whole this minute.

Just as she had expected, the moment she stepped out with her heavy attire, Sango had managed to provoke many passersby to turn and gape at her strangely. Some had looked at her twice while others simply snickered at her with ridicule.

Worn out, she planted herself on the bench outside the apartment building, tossing her bag onto the ground none too gently. Her jaws tightened in frustration. She exhaled, her patience was fading fast. She did a quick review of her surroundings.

'_A force of habit', _she thought to herself.

Completely aware she was being watched by a pair of scrutinizing eyes beside her, Sango turned her head away. She didn't need to be constantly reminded how much of a freak she looked like now. On a breezy summer evening, she was wearing a navy blue hoody sweat suit with zipper at neckline over the white turtleneck sweater. Oh kami please help her; she even had to wear a pair black lace legging under the matching sweat pants. Leather gloves, black cap and dark sunglasses were a must, no doubt. At least her pairs of black sport laced boots; poms poms on the end of the laces; wedge heel; vinyl bottom trim was her favourite. It would have truly looked nice on her if it wasn't for her heavy clothes. If there was a winter storm to hit Tokyo city this minute, at least she would have been flat out prepared for the worst.

She was a total freak indeed.

"It's a little cold today, huh?" The soft voice, heavy with sarcasm, snapped Sango out of her thoughts.

Turning to the voice, she was about to give a heated retort and tell this meddler off but all words left her at once. Something was awfully familiar about the auburn haired girl sitting beside her. Looking closer, she noticed the girl wore a sterling silver ring with an amethystfang symbol, something that only members of Sango's lineage usually had. The very same ring that was now missing from Sango's own finger, only because she had given it to her only true friend two years ago before she left Tokyo for good.

The girl kept rambling on and launching questions at her but Sango oblivious of her voice as she scrutinized the ring hard, and sure enough, it was the exact _same_ one she had given her friend, Adora before they parted.

"Adora...?!" she exclaimed, eyes lighting up in excitement. Without thinking first, Sango rushed over to the girl and swept her up in her arms to the shock and utter confusion of Adora.

"Umm...do I know you?" Adora asked warily, blinking several times, still incognizant of the situation.

Sango wanted to die laughing at their current absurd situation.

_That would have been a pleasant death if only she could literally DIE from laughing_, she thought to herself, a smile tugging at her lips.

Sango was dead sure in that little auburn head of hers, Adora must be thinking who was this creepy person and how did she know her name. She had certainly never met someone who would be so keen to dress for winter on a hot summer day.

Deciding it wouldn't do much damage to reveal her face with her cap blocking the sun; she removed her sunglasses and looked back at Adora. Recognition dawned on her best friend's face as she was able to see Sango clearly for the first time.

"Sango!" she cried, and quickly pulled Sango back into an embrace. "I've been waiting for you for two hours! What took you so long to get here? Did you lose your way?"

Without giving an answer, Sango looked up to the now darkening sky. Heaving a sigh of relief, she took off the cap; her long brunette hair flowed gently in the serene breeze.

Pulling back slightly, Adora frowned. "And why are you dressed like that? Are you feeling alright?"

Sango's face fell. She would have give Adora an explanation of what had happened eventually. She didn't clarify the reason for her departure two years ago. She had only hastily packed and declared a tearful goodbye to her friend and headed off, never once looked back. But she had finally returned and her friend deserved some answers, especially after she had agreed to Sango's stay at her apartment. There might be inherent dangers with being associated with her now.

She sighed. "It's a long story," she replied. "Can we talk about this somewhere more private?"

Noting the solemn look in her expression, Adora nodded. Putting on a smile to try to ease Sango's solicitude, Adora linked arms with her and pulled her in the direction of her apartment.

"Come on," she said cheerfully. "I'll show you where you'll be staying! Maybe Kagome's home too and I can introduce you as well! I know you'll both get along great!"

Unsure about staying with another person she did not know, but not having any other choices, Sango kept quiet as she thought of just exactly how she was going to explain about her condition without revolting Adora and her roommate.

**x x x**

"Sango, come on in! I'll get you something to drink! What would you like?" Adora urged Sango towards the living room. "You can unload the luggage later."

"It's alright. I don't want anything right now, and I just brought a hand carriage – that's all."

Sango looked around the flat with appreciation. Though not spacious, the cozy apartment was neatly furnished. A mahogany table with fresh peachy roses sat in the kitchen, situated conveniently near the moderately sized television in the living room. Across from the television sat a worn black leather couch that had obviously seen better days, but was not without its charm. All around the walls sat numerous pictures of family and friends of both girls. It was obvious that each had added their own personal touch to certain areas. Adora displayed her girlish grins while Kagome with her warm smiles. It all came together very nicely in one comfortable package; a very nice change from Sango's usual living conditions. A package that genuinely felt like a home.

"Oh. I think Kagome is still out," Adora announced from the narrow hallway. She turned to Sango who was now busily peeling off her heavy garments. Sango could feel a pair of lively emerald eyes was studying her hard.

"Why are you dressed like this, Sango?" The inevitable question arose at last. Sango couldn't stop from wincing inwardly at the concerned tone.

"I have photosensitivity, a sun allergy," she lied, deliberately avoiding eye contacts as she unzipped her sweat suit. A pang of guilt hit her hard like a slap in the face.

One eyebrow arched. "Sun allergy? Are you kidding me? I never heard of it before."

"It is similar to sunburn but for some people, they burn very easily or get exaggerated skin reactions like nasty rash when exposed to sunlight," Sango explained, silently pleading for her friend not to press the matter further. She did not want to do this to her only friend. She couldn't take it.

A visible sympathetic look displayed on Adora's face.

With a false smile, Sango turned to her. "So, where's my bedroom, Adora?" She asked, hoping to get her friend's attention to refocus. "I'm actually quite excited to check out my new home, you know."

Adora snapped out of her chain of thoughts.

"Oh...right. Your room will be here," gesturing to the room before her. "Beside mine and across from Kagome's."

_I'll just have to wait for the right time to tell her the truth, _Sango resolved as she picked up her baggage. 

"Now that that's taken care of, why don't you bring in your luggage and get settled in your new room? There are a few things I need to finish about dinner." Adora paused at the doorway. "Sango, there are some new towels, a pair of slippers and some personal needs on top of the drawer. I thought these things might come in handy for you, so make yourself comfortable. This is your new home now!"

"Adora..." But she was gone. Sango shook her head with a small curve on her lips. She hadn't changed a bit since they have parted. Her friend still liked to manage things for everyone. It was in her nature to ensure everyone was well taken care of. All her close friends have become her responsibility. Such selflessness and compassion were what have drawn them together at first.

Sango pushed her thoughts aside and quickly changed out of her ridiculous attire. She slipped on a black contoured fit t-shirt that clung to her body and a simple pair of white sweat pants. With a sigh of relief, she stepped out of the bedroom just in time when a raven haired girl entered the apartment.

"You must be Kagome," Sango assumed, watching the fatigued girl placing her purse on the table beside the wall.

"Hello. That's me," she offered her hand. "And you must be my new roommate, Sango. Nice to meet you," Kagome greeted, smiling brightly. But her gentle voice was weary.

"Same here," Sango placed her hand in hers, smiling.

This girl seemed nice enough, but Sango was still hesitant with the idea of sharing an apartment with not just one but _two _mortals. She would have to be extra cautious and on her guard if she wanted to cover herself up perfectly without raising any suspicions.

**x x x**

**Author's Note:**

I want to apologize to those readers who have been waiting for me to update this story. I really didn't have time to continue writing due to my real life busy schedule! But no sweat, because now I am back and will pick up from where I left off years ago!!! Let me know what you guys think so far and please spend a min or two to write me a review. It will motivate me to write more!!! I need some constructive criticism and incentives! Thank you everyone!


	8. Chapter 8: It Was For The Best

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Half Moon Bay**

**By: Sweet Daydreamer**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 8: It Was For The Best**

"This had better be important." Inuyasha paced across the coffee shop and dropped into the chair in front of his senior assistant, Myouga.

The old man had played a great role aiding his deceased father both at home and in the investment company for over 20 years and was now Inuyasha's personal assistant. When Inuyasha's parents had passed away when he was a child, it was also Myouga who took it upon himself to raise Inuyasha out of loyalty and devotion to his late father. Although the old-timer presented himself as cowardly and spineless at times, Inuyasha admired Myouga's fierce loyalties to his father and the vast intelligence he had shown. The best thing about the old man however, was that he was also an immortal himself, which meant that he would run _certain_ errands for Inuyasha that would cause a normal assistant to be suspicious and ask troublesome questions.

Inuyasha was told that his father was a warm, loving man who had done his best to provide for his family. Unfortunately the immortal man had left Inuyasha to be raised by the housekeeper shortly after his wife died from a severe illness, giving their son little time and love. Now that Inuyasha had become the head of the prestigious Inu no Taishou investment company, as well as the only heir to the family's wealth, he would have to assume the mantle of leadership. This would be daunting for someone without much experience in the financial investment business. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of what had been awaiting him all this time and the burden he would have to carry without his father's presence to guide him.

_But luck's been on my side_, Inuyasha reminded himself. Myouga had been shouldering the burden of the family business so that he could focus his attention on hunting down Naraku.

"Master Inuyasha, it will be harder for you to manage the company in the future if you continue to refuse to make an appearance at the office," Myouga spoke as if he could read his young master's mind. He pulled out several files out of his brown leather briefcase for Inuyasha to sign.

Inuyasha skimmed through the important documents quickly and signed. "Keh. You can do it, old man. You've been running things for me since my father's death."

"True," Myouga said, his tone weary, lacking his usual self-confidence.

"Why? Do you need me in the office?"

"No," he responded without hesitation. "I can take care of things for you until you are ready to take over the company."

Inuyasha waved casually at the old man, a sign for his dismissal. Myouga bowed with graceful politeness before retreating, leaving his young master to stare out at the window mindlessly.

Taking over the company, huh? It wasn't that Inuyasha didn't want to take up the responsibility but the idea had been a constant dead weight on his mind. He may have inherited his father's strong will and powers, but he had never once felt that he was the type that could succeed in the business world. It was already hard enough to imagine himself sitting at a desk flipping through pages and pages of paperwork, or handling the office duties hour after hour, day after day...even year after year. Inuyasha's lack of patience was his greatest downfall. But everything would have to wait until he could carry out his late father's last wish and have Naraku destroyed.

Inuyasha turned and signaled to the waiter from across the room for the bill. His eyes caught sight of the girl who shared an uncanny resemblance to Kagome as she entered the cafe. He was taken aback at being able to distinguish the two women with almost no effort now compared to when he had first met them. Although he sat at a great distance from her, his inhuman field of vision registered the dark brown color of Kikyo's eyes that were a sharp contrast to Kagome's grey-blue. That thought alone was startling in a rather unpleasant way. Had he really been paying that much attention to Kagome, a mere human girl? Inuyasha rose from his seat just when Kikyo turned in his direction and saw him. Her face brightened up with a mixture of awe and excitement but he didn't feel the same way since he wasn't in the mood to deal with Kagome or another woman who bore the resemblance to her. Inuyasha sighed when she made her way through the room to him.

"Hello, Inuyasha. Do you still remember me?" she wore a dazzling smile as if she was pleased to see him again. "You helped me the other day when I was knocked down."

"I guess I do," he said, not showing as much keen interest as she was. He wanted to leave the cafe. "But I'm sorry, girl. I'm not really up for a talk with anyone right now."

"I see," she stared at him. Her dark brown eyes seemed to glow in the low lights of the room and he remembered how they had looked at him the first time he had her in his arms. "But I still haven't had a proper chance to thank you for your help last time."

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha tried to move past her. "I have to take my leave now. See you around."

Kikyo grabbed hold of his arm, surprising him. Their eyes were locked for a moment. Reluctantly, she released her grip and stepped back, perhaps embarrassed by her own boldness. "I'm sorry. I just really want to show my gratitude is all."

Right here and right now, she reminded him so much of Kagome. One second Kagome could be so bold and unafraid of everything, the next second she could become flustered and shy. Inuyasha grumbled in frustration, that girl was too damn cute for her own good. She simply had no clue what her innocence was doing to him.

"I hope you don't see me as a nuisance," Kikyo's continued, breaking his thoughts on Kagome. "I will leave you alone then."

She started to walk away, but stopped when Inuyasha put his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry for being a prick. I'm just in a bad mood right now."

Kikyo's sad expression softened into a look with sympathy. "Are you okay? We can talk if you want."

"I'll be alright."

Her stare lingered for a moment too long before she spoke again, the gentle smile was evident. "Then do you think you will at least be in the mood to give me a ride home?"

Inuyasha lifted a brow at her. "Give you a ride home? But you just got here."

"Yeah, I was supposed to meet up with a friend of mine but she isn't here yet and now I'm having this nasty migraine. I want to go home and rest. I apologize for troubling you again."

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "It's alright. Then let's get you home first."

**XXX**

Inuyasha speedily pulled into the wide, spacious driveway. The house was a mansion. That explained the expensive, brand name clothes Kikyo wore. She came from a wealthy family much like him.

"You want to come in for a bit? I can show you around."

Inuyasha turned to look at her smiling face and stayed quiet. Her smile was alluring alright, but never as warm as Kagome's. Once again, Inuyasha cursed at himself for not being able to stop thinking about _her_. This was becoming a downright pathetic habit of his.

As Inuyasha was about to turn down the offer, Kikyo cocked her head to the side asked, "Please? Just for a little while? I won't keep you for long. I just don't know when I can see you again after today."

She wanted to see him again? Why would she want something like that? What was so special about him that drew these human girls to him? He was born as a human tainted with the devil's blood. A half-breed. It was that simple. He was a blood lusting monster. Kagome and Kikyo should both stay away from him if they knew what was best for them.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo called his name with the most heartfelt sincerity he had ever heard from her. "Please? Just stay with me for a little longer if possible?"

He didn't have the heart to say no this time. Not when she was pleading like that. Damn, he had slowly become a pushover like Miroku when it came down to women. Inuyasha remained silent and gave her a simple nod of his head. The small smile of hers instantly grew. Pulling himself together, they both got out of the silver Porsche and walked towards the house.

Two servants hurried out of the two magnificent wooden front doors to open the gateway for them. Inuyasha was impressed as he remembered the boundless palace he had once lived in with his parents. But the manor had turned out too hallow soon after their deaths. Inuyasha had always felt reclusive living there alone all that time and it was only until last year that he had finally decided to move out of the spacious manor and into a small house. The feeling of emptiness was still there but at least he didn't feel as lonely as before. Inuyasha stood back so Kikyo could lead the way.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Kikyo asked as she dismissed the maids out of the enormous living room. Inuyasha settled himself down on the plush leather sofa and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine."

Kikyo sunk into the couch close beside him. So close that Inuyasha was fully aware of their shoulders touching. When she lifted her knee so she could cross her long legs, the black skirt hiked up to the top of her thighs. Inuyasha frowned when she placed a hand on his muscled thigh.

"So tell me more about you," she said, her pretty face inching closer to his.

He sat rigidly like a fool, his lips were apart but no words came out. He didn't know what to say. His eyes were looking at Kikyo's plumped lips while his mind was reliving the feeling of the carnal kiss he had shared with Kagome the other day. The feeling of her soft body against him, her full breasts pressed against his hard chest, the sweet taste of her mouth, the floral scent of her body. Everything about her had aroused the primitive side of him. That day Inuyasha could have had Kagome exactly where he had pictured her so many times that he had lost count. She would have been flat on her back, writhing beneath him. It took all of his will power to stop himself that day. It would have been a forbidden relationship between a vampire and a mortal and he wasn't about to follow his parents' footsteps in this matter.

The dire consequences would have been too much for both of them to bear, and he had witnessed what his parents had gone through in their relationship. There were times when his father was on the verge of losing control and had to lock himself in a room, not only shutting out the entire world but also his wife and son. Those were also the times when Inuyasha watched as his mother could do nothing but shed tears of despair while she held him closely in bed. He didn't want to hurt Kagome. She deserved more than to be with a monster. Unlike his father, Inuyasha doubted that he shared the same self-control and restraint that would keep him from stripping away Kagome's human life one day. He was unsure of how strong his strength of mind would be when it came to her, but unquestionably he would never put her safety into jeopardy.

"Inuyasha?" He froze in his seat when she touched his face, turning his head so he could look at her in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

Their faces were so close to each other that he could feel her warm breath on his skin. Sucking in a deep breath, the smell of her sweet-scented perfume wafted up his nostril. At that instant, he felt another presence in the room and became conscious of an almost inaudible noise from behind. He jerked upright, turning his head and almost jumped off the couch. His gut clenched as if someone had kicked him in the groin. His brain kept trying to unscramble who stood before his eyes.

"Kagome?" He heard himself saying, wondering if perhaps his mind was playing a trick on him. Kikyo turned to stare at him sharply but said nothing.

Kagome stood at the stairway, wide eyed in shock. From the startled expression she had, it took very little to know what was going through that stubborn head of hers. He quickly scrambled away from Kikyo and stood up.

_What the hell is she doing here?_

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Kikyo asked impatiently, voicing out the exact same question dancing around in his mind. So they actually knew each other?

Kagome recollected herself slowly as she walked down the stairs and toward their direction.

"Uncle wanted to have lunch with me so I came over," Kagome replied, but her eyes were on him.

The lower lip trembled just slightly and Inuyasha wondered if it was always this way when she was upset.

"Sorry, my dad can be so inconsiderate sometimes. I hope he hasn't taken up too much of your time," Kikyo apologized. That explained the uncanny resemblance. So they were cousins.

"Hey," Inuyasha started as soon as he found his own voice again, his eyes never once leaving hers. This was the first time he had seen her since the last time he had gone over to her apartment that morning. "Talk about coincidences, huh?"

Kikyo flashed them both a look that bordered on annoyance before replacing it with a small smile. "So...You know each other? How did you get to know each other?"

"Inuyasha and I…we met when I was having that fight with Jiro. We're just acquaintances. Oh, I certainly hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she apologized with a quiet laugh which sounded rather forced to his ears. She hurriedly headed for the doors with a rush to escape. It was as if she couldn't stand staying around for even another second. "I'm really sorry but Adora is waiting for me outside so I really have to go now before she grows impatient with me. I'll see you both around so enjoy yourselves."

The false cheerfulness in her tone of voice made Inuyasha feel quite bitter and his heart seemed to have tightened in his chest. He had seen the real cheerful side of her when her happiness was genuine but now the Kagome before him appeared to be rather spiritless and frigid despite her efforts to fake her smiles. He knew that she must be confused and hurt by what she saw, considering what had happened between them the last time she had seen him. He could only watch as she disappeared out the doors.

"Please don't mind my cousin's rudeness. She can be ditzy at times but she didn't mean to be impolite," Kikyo explained apologetically.

"I should get going too," he said, already walking to the exit, almost regretting ever stepping through the doors.

She frowned but followed after him, trying to match his quick strides. "You're leaving already? But I haven't shown you around yet. We have a really nice garden outside if you want to stay a little longer and have a cup of espresso?"

"Look, while I appreciate your hospitality I've never really been a social person. So I don't want to waste any more of your time. I'm sure you can easily find another much more enjoyable partner to spend the rest of your evening with."

"I'm not sure why but I have a feeling that your sudden change of attitude has something to do with my cousin, Kagome. Am I at least half right?" her sharp brown eyes apparently missed no details.

Inuyasha remained silent since he didn't want to answer that question. He walked out with her still chasing after him. "When will we meet again, Inuyasha? I really want to see you again."

He snorted at her stubbornness. It was no wonder these two girls were related. But it wouldn't difficult for him to crush her persistence if he really wished to do so.

"That wouldn't be for the best. It was already a mistake for us to run into each other today," her plumbed lips were pressed together with displeasure. "Maybe it would be better if we keep our distance and live our separate lives just like how we were before today."

After all, he was born to be a cold-blooded asshole.

**XXX**

Kagome leaned over the limestone counter in the kitchen and poured herself a cup of black coffee. It was something she was almost never fond of because of the pungent bitterness, but the taste had grown on her since the past two weeks.

"Okay, tell me what happened."

She almost choked from her greedy gulp at the sudden voice from behind. Kagome turned to see Adora standing by the doorway, her arms crossed and ready for some serious interrogation.

"Oh god, I wish you would just stop sneaking up on me like this. My heart can only take so much from you," Kagome pulled a chair from the round table and sat down.

Her friend followed after helping herself with a mug of coffee and settled next to her. "Then grow a stronger heart. But..."

"But?"

Adora's fine brow arched up. The mischievous smile she was carrying told Kagome that she wasn't going to like whatever her friend would have to say next.

"But I doubt your heart can stay strong when you have the same guy who keeps stomping all over it."

She laughed. Or at least it was a good attempt even though it came out like a short cry instead. "I never grow tire of your sense of humor, you know."

"Glad you still find the ugly truth humorous. Because most _sane_ women would cry their eyes out at first after realizing the truth, then recover with an out of control shopping spree and lastly move on with another guy. You, on the other hand, you just worked, worked and worked. So I would really like to know what is going on in that tiny head of yours."

"I know your philosophy, but I simply refuse to follow it. I thought it would be a good distraction to keep myself busy with my modeling jobs and guess what? Its working wonders," she smiled reassuringly.

But Kagome wasn't so certain about her own theory. In fact, she didn't even sound like herself at all. She had been crushed since Inuyasha had left so abruptly after they had both shared such an impetuous yet passionate kiss. It was that day that had turned their relationship...no, _evolved_ their friendship into something heartfelt, something fiery, something..._more_.

While Kagome was still completely baffled and swamped with the growing bond between them and determined to sort through her own feelings, Inuyasha wasn't helping the matters at all when he flat out refused to pick up or return her calls. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize he was downright, straight out _avoiding_ her. The thought of it was enough to cause a feeling of frustration bubbling up within her. But just when Kagome thought that the worst had already past, she was struck with yet another shocking bombshell that sent a feeling of cold fury through her.

Kikyo.

Kagome still remembered that she was so taken aback at the sight of them together that she could only stand and stare wordlessly. First it was Jiro and now it was Inuyasha. It was certainly deja vu all over again.

"Okay, let me get one thing straight. I never doubted your way of coping problems because you always show good judgment and know what you are doing. But I question its effectiveness this time if you get less than three hours of sleep every night and needed six cups of black coffee to keep you functioning during the day," Adora retorted, breaking Kagome's train of thoughts.

The edge of the cup was touching her lips but Kagome didn't take a sip this time. Instead, she wittingly put it down on the table, self conscious about what Adora had pointed out. Her friend never failed to amaze her of how observant she could be or how fast her brain worked to spring up comebacks.

"You know what? You're absolutely right. You win, so let's just drop it please," Kagome surrendered.

Adora obeyed and changed topic of their conversation willingly. Almost _too_ willingly. As a result, she chose a topic that was considered even more unpleasant for Kagome.

"I really don't even know what your problem is, Kagome. How many times have I warned you about your deceitful cousin, Kikyo? She's a treacherous _bitch_!"

Kagome's fatigue finally gave way to raw anger when she rose from her seat so quick that Adora's body was tensed for a second. "Okay, that's it. I'm ending this pointless conversation right here, especially when you've resorted to inappropriate name calling."

Under normal circumstances, Kagome had no difficulty keeping her fury in check but when she was in a foul mood, people usually ran for cover. It was quite an impressive sight to see the least. However, besides an small dazed expression, she showed no other hints of stupor at Kagome's sudden outburst. Instead, her face contorted into an unfaltering exasperated look that was clearly comparable to Kagome's now.

"Are you for real? You are still defending Kikyo after all that she's done to you?" The volume of her voice bordered on screeching. "Explain something to me, Kagome. I would like to know why you always justify her unforgivable actions. Why? Is it because she's your cousin? Is that the reason why you allow her to push you around all the time and let her get away with stealing your men? I just don't understand how you can even tolerate that! Why are you such a doormat?"

Kagome's head began to throb from lack of rest as Adora bombarded her with questions. She rubbed both sides of her temple and sighed heavily. "Adora, I really don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we seriously just drop this conversation? It's almost six o' clock. I have to get ready for dinner with Jiro and meet him at the restaurant by seven."

Adora's eyes bulged in shock. "You're kidding me."

"No," Kagome began to regret her careless revelation almost immediately. "I don't believe I am."

"You're not on the rebound with Jiro just because Inuyasha screwed you over, are you?"

"What?" She couldn't believe her ears. Kagome was not a saint but at least she possessed a moral sense and had enough decency to not substitute Inuyasha with another man just because he didn't return her feelings. "Is that how you really think of me?"

"Well, no. But then again, you're a woman and women tend to make the stupidest mistakes when it comes down to love affairs."

"Yes, but I am not _that_ desperate so stop worrying over something that is not going to happen," Kagome left the kitchen and Adora stood up, following closely behind her heels.

"Then why are you dining out with him?" she pressured for a more satisfactory answer.

"Just because I've broken up with him doesn't mean I have to refuse to acknowledge his existence. Jiro is still my friend and I personally don't see an issue keeping this friendship with him."

"You mean you don't see an issue in encouraging him," she corrected. "Can't you see what you're doing to him? You're leading him on, Kagome. He's going to think he still stands a chance with you."

Her argument stopped Kagome cold. She knew Jiro still had feelings for her but she couldn't help it if she didn't reciprocate his feelings. Matters were complicated enough with Inuyasha around and she was utterly confused where she stood with him. Maybe if he could be a little more honest with his emotions then she wouldn't be feeling this way. A weary sigh escaped her lips as she wondered in frustration just what he thought of her. If only Kagome could coerce Inuyasha into a confession of his own feelings without hesitation.

Kagome realized she had paused for a moment too long and finally spoke again. "You're reading too much into things."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Kagome. You know how much I hate seeing you sulk afterward." With that being said, Adora stood up and deserted Kagome with her troubling thoughts. She dropped down in the sofa, suddenly less secure in her belief of the innocent friendship she had intended to keep with Jiro.

**X X X**

Kagome walked into the grand, seaside restaurant a few minutes after seven. Jiro rose when he saw her enter and continued to stand as she made her way to his table. He wore a dark-blue coat with a soft white dress shirt underneath. On the side of the small table rested a delicate bouquet consisting of an ample amount of fresh red roses. Another wave of guilt washed over her.

_This is not of my doing_, she told herself.

It was only a friendly gesture by Jiro to ask her out for a casual dinner and she just didn't have the heart to reject a friend. She wasn't and would never have allowed herself to lead him on like Adora had accused her of. But her reasoning, as sound as it was, rang hallow. Kagome already knew she had made an honest mistake just from one glance at Jiro's thrilled smile.

He moved to her side and pulled out a chair. When she sat down, he bent over to push the chair in and froze. Kagome was completely aware of the close proximity they were sharing. A sense of uneasiness came over her and fortunately Jiro moved away quick enough. He sat down on the other side of the table and spoke stiffly.

"Thank you for coming out here," he began. "And this is for you."

Jiro picked up the fragrant bouquet and offered them to Kagome with a sincere smile. Hesitating for a brief moment, she falteringly took them from his hands.

"Thank you. They're lovely but you really didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. I thought you would like them."

The waitress appeared at the edge of the table, interrupting the start of the conversation. Jiro looked as though he would like to order something stronger, but he settled for coffee instead. Kagome watched the uniformed woman gliding from one table to another before disappearing around the corner. That was when she caught a glimpse of a silver-haired man that sat from across the restaurant. It took her a full ten seconds to recognize him. She couldn't believe her eyes. Before she could even register the emotion, it automatically changed into melancholy.

Inuyasha, the last person she had wanted or expected to run into right now.

_Great. Just my luck._

She quickly spun her head away from his direction before he could see her and sat rigidly in her chair. Why did they always have to run into each other at the least desirable moments, especially when she was trying her hardest to get rid of him in her head? At this point, she could no longer decide whether their repeated chance meetings were fate or plain omens of bad luck. Her throat suddenly went dry. She had a hard time swallowing.

"I hope I'm not taking up your time, but it's been a while. You really surprised me when you agreed to come out here tonight..." Jiro spoke again, diverting her attention from Inuyasha. His voice died out uncertainly, and then he seemed to gather himself. "Kagome, I would like to restore our relationship and mend my mistakes. If you can give me another chance, I promise I can make things better between us."

She watched Jiro struggle and felt sorry for him. The unexpected confession wasn't much of a surprise to her and that alone was a big shocker itself. Perhaps his words reminded her too much of Adora's admonitions. Evidently he was guilt-ridden for shattering their relationship and destroying her trust in him. Kagome had honestly thought he would have moved on with his life already, especially when she had done so herself, but apparently she was far from the reality.

After a few seconds, Kagome spoke, her voice tense. "Jiro, you should really stop blaming yourself for what happened in the past. It's all history now."

"How can I not blame myself? My mistakes have cost me a great deal. I've lost you, Kagome. The girl I was so madly in love with, and I still am." His expression was sad as they fell into silence. She sipped her water and waited for more but she said nothing else. After a second, he asked, "Kagome, can you please forgive me?"

"I already have. Otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to dine out with you" she gave him a genuine smile. "I admit that I was heartbroken and very upset at you on that day when it happened but as clichéd as it may sound, time really helped me to heal. Be patient and give it a bit more time, eventually you will be able to move on too. Just never forget that I will always be here for you if you need anything, because we are still good friends."

Kagome made sure she had sent the message across to him loud and clear. On normal occasions she would have been a bit more sensitive to other's feelings with her declaration but she knew she needed to be straightforward with Jiro since she had no desire to lead him on.

A sad smile lined his face and he shook his head. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked, truly confused.

"How can you be so…" He took a full second to search for the right word. "Kind. I was the one who destroyed our relationship and yet you can still be gentle with your rejection. Normally most girls would have taken this opportunity to gloat and rub salt in the wound for hurting them."

"Ah. So are you saying that perhaps I'm not normal?" she teased.

"Hey, I didn't say that. I was only thinking it." They both laughed and began to browse through the restaurant menu, ready to order their dinner.

The rest of the evening went by pleasantly as they had dinner while sharing light conversation and occasional laughter. Kagome was glad that she had cleared the air between them. It would have been a pity if she failed to restore the friendship she had once had with Jiro. The night would have been much better if it wasn't for a certain silver haired diner there. Then she wouldn't have to be on guard from time to time, afraid of being seen. It wasn't a big deal to be discovered by him, but at the moment Kagome had no interest in engaging a confrontation with him about Kikyo no matter how much she yearned to do so. Not that their relationship was any of her business either.

What frustrated her mostly were his temperamental behaviors towards her. One moment Inuyasha would be so passionate with her and just when she was ready to devote herself to him, he would shove her aside and acted as if he didn't want to have anything to do with her. It drove her crazy, especially when he struck her as the type of guy who always knew what he wanted and wouldn't yield until he got what he desired. Kagome wished she knew of any possible methods to force out a confession from that bullheaded jerk. Then at least she would be aware of his true feelings, whether it was good or bad.

**X X X**

Inuyasha really wanted to punch himself, hard. He had been telling himself that keeping a distance from Kagome would be the best solution for both of them but here he was tonight in his car, waiting by the entrance of her condo. Annoyance surged through him when he recalled the way she was trying to hide her presence back at the restaurant while she was dining with the pretty boy. What she didn't know was that he was fully aware of her the moment she walked into the restaurant. Kagome was a woman who invited male attention without effort. Part of him had wanted to walk up to the pair at their table and ruin their romantic date but he also wanted to observe them from afar and catch onto their conversation. The latter sounded more tempting so he chose to act oblivious throughout the whole dinner.

He had been observing angrily with distaste when the man gave her a rather oversized bouquet of roses and started smooth talking to her. Inuyasha recognized him. He was the same dude who had chased after Kagome on the first night they met when she had jumped into his life so suddenly. It was quite evident from the conversation that he was desperate to patch things up between them now after he had fucked up his chances with her. Inuyasha allowed a feeling of momentary satisfaction to claim him when she rejected her ex-boyfriend and said that she preferred to remain as friends, but he was quite sure that such relief wouldn't last long. Especially when this pretty boy didn't seem like he was about to give up on her anytime soon.

Inuyasha knew better than to follow them after dinner, honestly. Hell, he had even warned himself not to do it but his body decided to act rebelliously against his will despite what his mind was telling him. He had parked at a safe distance away just as a precaution and watched as the man escorted Kagome up to her unit. It had been half an hour since they went up together and now Inuyasha was growing more and more restless with agitation as each minute sorely dragged by.

"What the fuck is taking him so long?" he swore with anger though he wasn't so sure if he really wanted to know.

Just the thought of Kagome being with another man…being touched by another man other than himself brought Inuyasha to the brink of insanity. From the quick glimpse of himself in the rear mirror of his Porsche, he could see that his eyes were rapidly shifting back and forth from amber to red. It was usually a sign for him that he was becoming enraged, but he had to contain his anger before his fangs started protruding. Transforming in the middle of a residential street wouldn't be a pretty sight. It had been awhile since he was this angry aside from during his hunts at night. When he was out to kill, he allowed himself to change into a vampire completely so he could enjoy the thrill of bloodshed and carnage. Maybe he was a twisted, sadistic prick but killing was one of the things on his very short list of entertainment that had kept him excited during his spiritless years of immortality until Kagome had showed up in his life.

Inuyasha watched as the pretty boy finally stepped out of the building's entrance. One look at his face masked with disappointment now told Inuyasha all that he needed to know and he grinned. At least Kagome didn't change her mind and allow him to spend the night with her. Maybe not tonight but would there be another night when she might have a change of heart? Inuyasha could somewhat tell how crazy this man was about Kagome too, from the way he dragged his feet towards his car and the constant turning of his head as he looked back at the building longingly. After another five minutes when he got inside his car, he finally drove off down the street. Perhaps he would have been a better match for Kagome. For one, at best they were both mortals and could live a normal life together.

A hard, rapping knock on his window startled Inuyasha and he was even more surprised to find who was standing there. He did one quick check of his eyes to make sure they were back to their usual color again.

"What are you doing here? How long have you been waiting here?" Kagome started questioning with a deep frown as soon as he stepped out of the car, her arms folded. Inuyasha was reminded of his late mother and he was just too familiar with this sort of behavior. When a woman folded her arms in this manner, it only meant one thing; she disapproved of your actions and you were in deep shit with her. Able to read her mind through her action was one thing, but being able to diffuse the trouble soon to come was a completely different matter.

"I just drove by coincidentally and had to make a stop to answer an important phone call…?"

Kagome arched her brow. She didn't have to say anything for him to know that he was a pretty shitty liar. "If you think that I will buy that lie then I really feel insulted, Inuyasha."

"Now you're just getting ahead of yourself. Why else would I be stopping by your place? To look up at your window and stalk you in the middle of the night?"

She didn't offer any response to his subtle revelation. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he barked as she spun around and walked towards her condo.

"Look," Kagome began with a deep sigh. "I'm exhausted. I've been having trouble sleeping lately and I can hardly focus on walking, let alone concentrate on my job or any of my daily routines. I don't know why you want to keep messing with my head but you really have to stop. I can't keep doing this with you."

Inuyasha swallowed hard. He was fully aware of the fact that Kagome was hurt by his selfish acts but he wasn't mindful of the depth of her wounds. Her abrupt outburst had somewhat taken him by surprise, and he found that he had trouble coming up with an appropriate response.

"I get the message," she took his silence as a cue to continue. "I know you don't want to start a relationship with me but you don't have the slightest clue of how to turn me down without hurting me. So that's why you did what you thought was the most obvious thing, you decided to avoid me in the hopes that I would get the message. I do. I really do get the message, okay? I'm really not that clueless." She forced a small humorless laugh.

"I mean, even if I was dense enough to not get the first message, at least I got the second one. I know that you are involved with Kikyo, so I'm not going to-"

"Wait," he interrupted her. "This has nothing to do with your cousin. I've only met her once, I don't know shit about her and I'm not interested in her either."

Inuyasha wasn't sure why he felt the need to give an explanation. The logical part of him preferred this misunderstanding so at least it would have been easier, but the illogical part of him decided for opposition. Perhaps he figured it would help to lessen the pain that he had inflicted upon Kagome, even if it helped just a bit.

Her features changed from a look of relief to slight confusion. "If it has nothing to do with her, then what does it have to do with?"

Kagome took a step closer as he refused to answer her. "Inuyasha, what is the reason then? I want to know…I _need_ to know. Please…"

Inuyasha felt his resolve crumble when Kagome gave him a pleading look of eagerness and desperation. He felt the impulse to touch her when she stared at him like this. Without thinking, Inuyasha lifted his hand to wrap his fingers with a lock of her raven hair, feeling the softness of the texture. This was good enough for him.

"I just can't be with you, Kagome," his voice sounded regretful even to his own ears. "No matter how much I want you, but I just can't. Because I know in the end I will hurt you and that would be the last thing I would want to happen, do you understand?"

Tears began to pool behind her grey-blue eyes but Kagome kept them from falling. He felt his insides churn when she took a step back, deliberately putting a distance between them.

"Yes, I understand," she replied softly. "I think you should go. See you around, Inuyasha."

Kagome spun around and ran back to her residential building. He didn't have to look at her face to know that she was probably crying right now. Inuyasha clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white, restraining himself from chasing after her and to hold her against him, whispering gentle words to comfort her and tell her that everything would be alright.

This was for the best, for both of them.

**X X X**


End file.
